A Love Like Ours
by bluephoenixsong
Summary: What can they do when their love is forbidden? Rated M for adult themes.
1. A Love Like Ours

**Alright so this idea came to me while I was lying in bed trying to sleep and text with my best friend while also trying to get over this stupid cold I've had. I was in that half awake-half asleep stage where everything seems plausible. I thought of this and decided to write it down while I was conscious and see where it went. I decided to try a little different style of writing and didn't use direct names of characters, just to see how it read. I think it came out interesting but I'm not a hundred percent sure I like it.**

**This is a stand alone and is not related to any of my other stories.**

A love like Ours

He moaned softly as his lover's strong, rough callused hands wandered across his body. They were strong enough to fight the criminals they both chased, yet delicate enough to do the fine woodwork he was always working on. His bare chest pressed against his own as his fingers began working at his tight muscles.

"Jethro," quietly escaped his lips as his lover bit softly on his shoulder. "Jethro, please," he continued to quietly beg.

"Not yet Horatio," his lover whispered as he slid in another finger.

"Please Jethro, I need you," he said as his lover brushed his fingers against his spot.

"Patience my dear ginger," his lover chuckled lightly in his ear as he kissed his neck.

He laid there, enjoying the feeling of his lover but wanting so much more. It wasn't often they were together, living in different cities on polar opposite ends of the country. But when they were together it was for hours in their bed.

His lover's free hand ran across his chest and down his abdomen to his pelvic region. He pressed his palm against the tattoo of the Marine seal with the name "Jethro" beneath it on his right pelvic bone. He had been angry with him for getting it, but when he asked why he did it the redhead provided the simple response of "Because I love you." It was then his lover knew what it was he wanted in this relationship. No more late nights in hotels and road trips to fill forgotten desires. Now he wanted to spend his life with this man, but their work made it impossible and impractical.

Something tight slid down his length and hugged the base of his shaft.

"Jethro," he whined as he tried to fiddle with the constriction ring.

"No Horatio," his lover growled in his ear as he bit at his neck, "You don't get to cum until I cum in your ass at least twice."

He groaned laced his legs with his lover's, holding him closer to his body. "Please Jethro, I'm ready," he whispered.

His lover's lips captured his own and his tongue slid easily between his parted lips. He gasped as his lover's hard length slid between his cheeks into his tight heat. His lover chuckled and kissed his neck.

"It's been too long, Horatio," he whispered. "You feel like a virgin again."

"I'd give myself to you again if I could," he quietly said. "You felt amazing that time and every time after."

His thrusts were hard but gentle at the same time. His hard member massaged the inside of his deepest self and he moaned as he felt him hit just the right spot again and again. He was throbbing so hard and he could feel his heart beating inside him. He held his own hard erection in his hand and tried to work for his release. The rubber ring at his base was too tight though, there was no way for him to fully climax until it was removed.

"Please Jethro," he quietly begged, "Let me cum."

His lover groaned and his body shook and he felt his essence release into his core. It was the first time they had decided to make love without a condom. His lover had said he wanted to feel every inch of him and share his body completely with the redhead.

"Not yet, Horatio," he whispered in response as he pulled out and flipped the other man over. "I want you to explode for me at just the right moment."

He gasped and moaned as his lover entered him from behind. He thrusted harder this time and sent waves of pleasure through the redhead's body. His lover held his hips tightly and marveled at the feeling of his body against his own. It was as if their bodies were made for each other, each curve and bend fitting together like a puzzle that only they knew.

He panted as his lover's hips hit his and his desire buried deep within him throbbed. He grabbed handfuls of the dark bedding on his silver haired lover's bed. His lover pulled out again and rolled them on the bed, so he was sitting on his lover's hips as he entered him once again.

The redhead thrusted gently on top, as he rode on his lover's hard desire. A callused hand wrapped around his length and pulled on him in time with his thrusts.

"Please Jethro," he quietly begged again, "I just need to cum."

"Not yet my love," his lover whispered in response. "Your time will come."

He looked down into his blue eyes for a moment before his eyes clamped shut and he moaned with his release. He pulled out of him but didn't move. The redhead slid down from his hips and settled between his legs. His lover guided his hand between his legs and he was surprised to find an anal plug already inside him.

"I've been waiting too long for you," he whispered as he helped the redhead remove the plastic toy. He pulled off the constriction ring and kissed him passionately. "Now, cum with me, fill me with your desire, share your body with me."

The redhead easily slid inside the other man and began thrusting lightly. He rarely ever topped, his lover usually being the more dominant one. Strong legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in deeper.

"Please," his lover whispered, "Make me yours."

He captured the silver haired man's lips with his own as their bodies shuddered together.

They laid there together in the bed, their bodies cuddled together. His head rested on his lover's shoulder and their legs tangled together. His cock nestled against the other man's in a comforting, secure way. Strong arms snaked around his body and held him close. Soft lips kissed the end of his nose as a callused hand entwined the fingers on their left hands together. The light danced off the rings they each wore that the silver haired man had bought them. His was gold with a silver band in the center with five diamonds. His lover's silver with a gold band and five diamonds. Each ring matching and fitting together perfectly, just as they did.

"I love you, Horatio," his lover whispered to him in the darkness that began to fall over the room.

"I love you, too, Jethro," he whispered as sleep slowly took his body away.

**After careful consideration (that took about three seconds) I decided that Horatio seems like the kind of person that would call Gibbs "Jethro" in an intimate setting, as opposed to Leroy or Gibbs. I feel like Horatio would use the name Gibbs in a professional setting (or rather Special Agent Gibbs), but when it comes to a personal relationship like this he would call him Jethro. I also personally like the name Jethro a lot. It's kind of cool.**

**And there's my rambling about nothing really important. Ta-da!**

**Peace out! ~KC**


	2. Maybe it Never Will

**So I wasn't planning on writing a follow up chapter to this story but since I got so many positive reviews about this story it made me start thinking. So I decided to kind of play around with this idea and pairing. This story probably won't be updated regularly, and I'll just update when I think of something.**

**So here's another chapter in the life of Gibbs and Horatio.**

**Ps- I have to say I like the fact that when you select the character for NCIS it has Gibbs's full name.**

Maybe it never will

The waiter set down a shot glass in front of each of them and the silver haired man thanked him in Japanese.

"I always thought it sounded sexy when you spoke Japanese," the redhead said as he drank his Saki.

"Even when you were straight?" his lover inquired, motioning for the waiter to bring them each another drink.

"Not too much, Jethro, or else you'll make me turn straight again," he chuckled as he took his shot.

"Don't worry, they serve coffee, too. Dark roast, just like you like it," his lover smiled.

"How did you know about this place?" he asked, looking around the small Japanese restaurant located in the middle of downtown Boston. "I mean, it's not a franchise."

"I've been here before," his lover answered. "Back before I even knew who you were."

The waiter brought over their platter of sushi. The redhead picked up a piece with his chopsticks and looked it over.

"How do you always know just what I want, Jethro?" he asked, just before popping the veggie roll into his mouth.

"I think I've always known," the silver haired man answered.

"What would our wives think?" the redhead asked, looking into the other man's blue eyes. "I mean, how do you think they would react knowing we never remarried but instead fell in love with a man?"

"I think they would be happy," the silver haired man answered.

"Why do you think that?" he inquired.

"Because we've moved on," his lover said. "They would be happy to know that we didn't let their deaths affect our lives. They would be happy to know we found love again." His hand reached across the table and gently grasped the other man's. "Because I do love you, Horatio Caine," he quietly said.

The redhead's cheeks flushed and he smiled while diverting his eyes. His lover chuckled and released his hand, leaning back into the seat of his booth.

"Sometimes you make me think of a teenage girl," his lover smirked. "Can't help but get embarrassed about your feelings."

"I'm sorry," he quietly said, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," his lover smiled, "Honestly I think it's kind of cute. It reminds me of when Abby and McGee orbit around each other with their sexual tension."

The waiter walked over and poured them each another shot.

"I'd like to meet Kyle," the silver haired man suddenly said.

The redhead's blue eyes shot upwards and he looked at his lover with a shocked expression. "Why?" he practically whispered.

"Well because he's your son," his lover explained, "And I'd like to meet him."

He sighed and rested his arm on the table, staring at his chopsticks. "I don't think that would be a very good idea," he whispered.

"Why? Because Kyle doesn't know?" his lover inquired.

"No, he doesn't," he reluctantly admitted.

"He's never asked about the ring you wear? Or has he never seen it, just like everyone else in your life?"

"How do you know no one's ever seen it?"

"Because Natalia commented on mine the last time I was in Miami, but never mentioned that it looked like yours. I would think if she had seen it she would have said something about mine matching it."

"So I don't wear my ring at work, big deal," the redhead scoffed as he tried to resume his eating, his throat suddenly dry.

His lover reached across the table and grasped his arm. "It is a big deal, Horatio. I love you and I bought you that ring to show you how much I love you." He sighed and leaned back again. "Sometimes I feel like you don't love me the same way."

"I do love you, Jethro," he said, almost unable to hide the pain in his voice. "I'm just scared."

"Of what?" his lover inquired.

"Of loosing everything," he whispered. "I've seen many great people loose everything because they're in the same situation as us."

"Same situation?" his lover repeated, "You make it sound like we're in trouble. We haven't done anything wrong. There's no rule saying who you can and can't love."

"Not formally," he quietly muttered.

They sat in silence, picking at their food.

"I've been thinking," his lover quietly said.

"About what?" he inquired.

"Retirement," the silver haired man whispered. "About many settling down somewhere."

"Didn't you already try that once?"

"Yes, and I will admit Mexico was not a good idea. I've been considering other places, though."

"Like where?" he curiously asked.

"I don't know, maybe Florida," his lover quietly responded.

"You wouldn't like retiring in Florida," he quietly commented. "There's too many old people there."

His lover chuckled and smiled at him. "I've heard that," he said, "But there's one old man there that I'd like to be closer to."

"Who you calling old?" the redhead smirked. "If I recall you're older than me."

"I'm only your senior by a few years, Horatio," his lover smirked. His demeanor changed as he looked deep into the other man's eyes. "But seriously, Horatio, how would you feel if I did move to Florida? I mean, how would you _really_ feel about me being closer to you?"

He fiddled with his Saki glass. He nodded when the waiter appeared with the bottle. The redhead downed it in one gulp and nodded for another.

"You're hitting it hard tonight, H," his lover said. "Is it because I'm footing the bill this time?"

He shook his head, still not willing to give his lover his eyes.

"I don't know the answer," he finally whispered. "I don't know how I would feel about you being closer to me."

The silver haired man's hand reached across the table for the third time that night. This time, though, he grasped the redhead's left hand. His thumb brushed over the gold and silver ring, watching the light bounce off the five small diamonds.

"Did I ever tell you how much I paid for these?" he quietly asked.

The redhead slowly shook his head. "And I don't want to know," he whispered.

"Good, because you would be appalled at the amount I spent," his lover chuckled, brightening his mood. "But the price didn't matter; because the only thing that matters to me is you. Not money, not my work, not the car I drive, not the suit I buy, not the badge I wear. The only thing that matters in my life is you and the love I feel towards you, Horatio Caine."

His baby blue eyes finally locked with his lover's. The same feeling of happiness and delight filled his veins as the silver haired man smiled at him. He reached across with his free hand and gently grasped the back of the other man's neck, pulling his face towards his own. He kissed him gently and held him there for a moment before stealing a second.

"I love you, too, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he whispered just before he kissed him again.

"Enough to get caught kissing a man in public?" his lover chuckled as he kissed him once again.

"I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks," the redhead quietly whispered. "I only care about what you think, Jethro."

"And I think you should maybe it cool it a little before they kick us out," his lover smirked.

They leaned back in their seats and looked at each other from across the table. The redhead smiled shyly at the other man and felt his heart flutter.

"What are you thinking about?" he quietly asked his lover.

He shrugged. "About you, mostly," he answered.

"What about me?"

"Just about how I allowed you to talk me into coming back to your hotel room for coffee all those years ago at the forensic conference," he smiled.

"Did you think this was all going to happen?" he quietly inquired.

He shook his head. "No, I just thought we were going to be a correspondence. I thought I would just call up the pale guy from Miami every once in awhile when I had a question about a bomb or crime scene or whatever."

"Do you still sometimes think back to the first night we spent together?" he quietly asked his lover.

"Yes, all the time. Whenever I'm away from you," his lover whispered.

"So you must fantasize about that night a lot," he chuckled.

"No, I just replay it in my mind, trying to figure out how we went from discussing the various guns in your collection to your bed back in Miami." He chuckled and smiled at the redhead. "It still doesn't make sense to me."

"Maybe it never will," he quietly said.

His lover smiled and held his hand. "I don't think I ever want it to."


	3. Tears of the Past

Tears of the Past

The silver haired man ran his sander along the frame of the wooden boat he was building. He stopped and wiped a thin layer of sweat from his brow and took a drink of his whiskey. He looked at his lover sitting on the stairs to his basement workroom, just watching him work.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked as he resumed his sanding.

The redhead shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he quietly said.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Horatio," he commented.

His lover shrugged his shoulders. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"What, am I keeping you up too late at night?" he asked with a chuckle.

His red haired lover chuckled lightly smiled at him. "Maybe a little, but I'm not complaining."

The silver haired man walked over to the other and climbed the steps to him. He leaned down and gently kissed him and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I love you," the redhead responded.

"I love you, too," he quietly said before he kissed him again and returned to his work.

"When are you going to build a boat for me?" his lover inquired.

"When you decide to let me move in with you," the silver haired man responded. "I can't build you a boat and then mail it to Miami. That's damn near impossible."

His lover chuckled and smiled at him again, his blue eyes still beautiful in the dim lighting of his workroom. He looked at the other man, smiling to him self.

"What are you smiling about?" his lover asked him.

"Oh just thinking that I could probably count the number of times I've seen you wear jeans and a sweatshirt on one hand."

His lover looked at his clothing choice, brushing a bit of sawdust off the Marine Corps hoodie. "I like it," he said, "It's comfortable."

"You going to let me have it back before you leave for Miami tomorrow?"

"Maybe, maybe not," his lover smirked.

"So you're going to try and steal it?" he chuckled. "Does that mean you're going to tell everyone your boyfriend let you have it? Just like a middle school girl?"

"Why do you always call me a teenage girl?" his lover exasperatedly asked. "You make me sound clingy."

"Well maybe I was just inquiring if you've ever told anyone about your relationship status?"

"What am I, facebook?" his lover sarcastically asked with a roll of his eyes. "It can't be official unless I post it online?"

He chuckled as he walked around to the other side of his boat. "You've been hanging out with your son too much." He looked at his lover and his tone became more somber. "But really Horatio, have you told anyone?"

"Have you told anyone?" his lover asked, bouncing back his question without an answer.

"As a matter of fact I have," he said. "Duckie and Abby both know. I've know Dr. Mallard far too long to keep secrets, and Abby's like a daughter to me, I needed to tell her. What about you?"

"Alexx knows," his lover practically whispered.

He looked at the redhead and could detect the embarrassment he felt. "You still haven't told Kyle?"

He shook his head. "I'm scared. What will he think of me if I tell him I'm in love with a man?"

"Well he could either- deny it, skip town, never speak to you again, and only make an appearance at your funeral out of obligation. Or maybe he'll accept you for who you are." He looked deep into the other man's blue eyes. "He is your son. I think he'll be shocked at first but I think he'll come around. If he truly loves you then it shouldn't matter who _you_ love."

His lover nodded his head but turned his face away. The silver haired man walked over to the stairs and gently held his face. He brushed the small tears that had escaped his eyes away with his thumb before he leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"I'll be there for you when you tell him, if you want," he whispered.

"I don't know," his lover whispered. "I'm not sure if that would help either of us."

"You don't have to tell him right now," he quietly said. "Tell him when you're ready."

"But you keep asking me when I'm going to tell him," his lover softly said. "It makes me think you're ashamed that I haven't even told my son that we're together."

"I'm not ashamed. I'm just worried about you. The longer you put this off the harder it's going to be when you finally tell him." He held his lover's face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes. "Kyle's your son, Horatio, and it's really hard to do something to make your children hate you."

Another tear rolled down his lover's cheek. He gently pulled his face down and kissed him.

"Ok, I'll tell him when we're both back home," he whispered.

"Where is he right now?" the silver haired man inquired as he walked back to his woodwork.

"Germany," his lover quietly said, "He's stationed there right now until he has to return to Iraqi for another tour."

"I never understood why they always said 'tour,'" the silver haired man commented. "When they say it that way it sounds like you're about to do something fun, but believe me, it's anything but fun."

His lover was silent for several minutes, watching him work.

"Do you think your daughter would have joined the Marines?" he whispered.

He stopped sanding for a moment and thought it over. He looked up at his lover and the other man could detect the sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know," he finally whispered. "She was too young to tell yet."

"It's strange," his lover whispered, "You lost your daughter when she was a teenager but I gained my son when he was a teenager."

"I don't quite follow your logic, Horatio, but I'll take that into consideration."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Jethro," his lover quietly said, turning his face away again. "I'm sorry I even mentioned her."

He set down his sander and walked back to the stairs, again. He knelt on his knees on the steps, straddling his lover's hips, and wrapped his arms around his torso. He kissed him gently and held him close to his body.

"I know you didn't mean to distress me," he soothingly whispered to the other man. "It's still just hard to talk about sometimes."

His lover softly kissed his neck and nuzzled his face against his skin. "I understand," he whispered, "But I'm still sorry I upset you."

"It's ok, you didn't intentionally do it." He smiled at the other man and gently ran his knuckles across his cheek. "What are we doing to ourselves? Here we are, sitting in my basement, our last night together, crying over the past. We should be in my bed, pounding each other."

His lover smiled and chuckled, allowing the silver haired man to help him to his feet.

"I think that sounds like a divine idea," he said with a sly smirk.


	4. Lemons

Lemons

They walked into the shower room together, reeking of de-comp.

"I can't believe they flew me all the way down to Miami to look at some dead Marine," the silver haired man said with a shake of his head. "Then when I get here it turns out he's so decomposed that you can't even tell who he is or if he really is a Marine and I end up smelling like a dead person."

"I'm sorry, Jethro," the redhead chuckled, "Do you want me to call the director and file a formal complaint?"

"No," his lover said with a smirk as he turned on two different showers, "I just want you to share those lemons you keep in your office fridge just in case with me."

"Oh I see how it is," he chuckled. "You come all the way here just to roll around in the de-comp and then use me for my lemons."

"Oh believe me, Horatio, I have more for you," his lover said as he pressed his hips against the other man's backside.

The hot water poured down their bodies as they stood inside the shower stall together. Their tongues met and their erections rubbed together as the silver haired man pinned him against the shower wall.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," his lover growled in his ear, "That you're going to scream my name."

"Won't everyone hear?" he chuckled as two slick fingers slid inside him.

"Not if I make you be quiet." He grabbed a washcloth and folded it in half and then rolled it up. He carefully stuffed it into the redhead's mouth and smirked at his ridiculous facial expression.

"You look silly," his lover teased, kissing the end of his nose.

Before he knew it his lover's hard erection was sliding into him. He tried to keep quiet as his lover began thrusting inside him, but the intense pleasure he was feeling made it hard to do. He wrapped his legs around the silver haired man's waist and allowed his strong body to take his weight.

His lover was careful not to thrust too hard, wanting to avoid echoing the skin-on-skin slapping noise through the entire locker room. He bit at the redhead's neck, causing him to cry out every time. His lover chuckled and massaged his butt cheeks in his hands.

"I always did admire you for your nice ass," he whispered. "You have such nice, firm cheeks. I just always had the desire to slap it. Even before I fell in love with you I thought you looked good in your expensive suits. But now I get to pound that nice ass whenever I want."

He moaned into the fabric balled in his mouth as his climax grew closer with each passing second. His lover's hand engulfed his hard member and began slowly stroking him, causing his erection to begin leaking with pre-cum. The silver haired man leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Cum for me," he quietly said, his words tickling the redhead's ear. He came with a muffled groan, just before his lover released his essence deep into his body.

His lover carefully pulled out of him and removed the washcloth gag as the redhead settled his legs back under him.

"Damn," he whispered, gently kissing him, "That was good."

"Even though we smell like dead people?" his lover chuckled.

He chuckled and grabbed a pre-sliced lemon. "Well that part I wasn't too fond of, but I can fix that."

They showered together, spreading lemon juice across each other's bodies. Just as they finished the silver haired man knelt to his knees, taking the other man's member into his mouth. The redhead had to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out in pleasure, but the anxiety of getting caught caused him to climax quickly.

"That was an unexpected surprise," he whispered as they climbed from the shower.

"I thought you would like that," his lover chuckled as he turned off the other unused shower. "You can repay me later, back at your house tonight."

"I knew you were going to say that," he chuckled as they redressed in clean clothes.

His lover smiled and gently kissed him. "I love you, Horatio," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Jethro," he whispered in response.

They briefly linked hands but released their hold as they walked out the door.

The two young officers stuck their heads out from behind their curtain shower doors, one an MDPD CSI and the other a special agent for NCIS. They looked at each other skeptically before they spoke.

"Was that…" the CSI quietly said.

"Our bosses…" the special agent continued.

"Showering…"

"Together…?"

They stared at each other for a silent moment before they both began laughing.

"No," the CSI laughed, "It couldn't be."

"No way," the special agent chuckled, "They don't get any more masculine than Horatio Caine and Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

**The CSI and Special Agent are Ryan and McGee. I feel like Ryan and McGee would be naïve enough to think they misinterpreted a situation like this.**


	5. Seeing the Truth

**Just to clear up any possible confusion about the last chapter, no, McGee and Ryan weren't showering together. They were in separate stalls but poked their heads out at the same time. I don't think I made that very clear. Sorry if anyone's disappointed. Maybe I'll explore that possibility in my free time. ;)**

Seeing the truth

He could see the distress on his lover's face as he paced the living room of his beach house, waiting for his son to arrive.

"How long has Kyle been stateside?" he inquired.

"About a week," his lover answered. "I didn't want to tell him when he first got home. I wanted to give him a little time to relax before he heard his Dad's a homo."

His lover gave him a weak smile. He reached out and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him gently.

"When you say it that way you make it sound like a bad thing," he quietly said. "You need to have a positive attitude about this. You'll only make it worse for both of you if you're negative."

His lover smiled down at him and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, Jethro," he whispered.

"And I love you, Horatio," he quietly responded. "And I know your son will love you either way."

"How do you think he'll react?" his lover asked, the worry in his voice evident.

"I think he'll be surprised, but if he's as good a kid as you say he is, I think he'll support your life choice."

His lover leaned his head against his. "I hope so," was all he whispered.

"Hey, don't think like that," he said, gently lifting his lover's chin so he was looking at him. "You've raised your son with good values and beliefs. I think he's going to be happy you found someone you love. I mean, you do love me, right?" he playfully asked his lover.

A small smile crept across the other man's face. "Yes, I love you very much, Jethro. Even when I don't always leave that impression, I love you more than words could ever express."

"Good," he smirked at the redhead, "Because other wise this has been one big game, and I'm not sure I'm ok with that."

His lover chuckled and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed him again. He stared deep into the silver haired man's blue eyes and smiled again.

"How did this all happen?" he quietly asked. "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"Well your Miami Beach bomber tried to pulverize the Pentagon," he explained. "Then he was stupid enough to go back home to Miami after his plan failed, where he promptly tried to blow up Fort Lauderdale. My team was called in to investigate and I had to work with you, since it fell under both our jurisdictions."

"Then you came back here for a cup of coffee," his lover continued the story they both knew so well. "You noticed my antique gun collection and just had to know more."

"Then you bent over to pick something off the ground and your ass looked so good in those dark pants." He cupped one of his lover's butt cheeks and squeezed it. "I still don't know where that erection suddenly came from, but damn, I'm glad it did."

His lover chuckled and kissed him again. "So coffee and guns are your weakness. No wonder I was able to keep you all these years."

He chuckled and pulled his lover in for another kiss. His hands wandered across the redhead's body.

"When's your son going to get here?" he whispered to his lover. "I want to get this over with so I can pound your fine ass."

"I don't know," the redhead said, checking his watch. "He said he would be here around five."

"Well it's almost five-thirty," the silver haired man observed. "Where is he?" he asked as he continued to caress the redhead.

"I told you, I don't know," the other man chuckled as his callused fingers tickled him.

"Dad?"

They both looked to see the redhead's son standing in the doorway to the living room. He hesitantly took a step in but couldn't seem to move any further.

"Kyle," the redhead said, leaping to his feet from the other man's lap. "We- I didn't hear you come in."

His son looked at him and then at the silver haired man. "Special Agent Gibbs," he quietly said, acknowledging the other man.

He stood from his chair. "I think I'll make some drinks," he said. He stopped for a moment and looked at the young man. "It's good to see you, Kyle."

The young man was only able to nod as he walked pass him into the kitchen.

"Kyle," he heard his lover say from the other room after several minutes of silence, "There's something I need to tell you."


	6. Love like a Dream

Love like a Dream

"Wow, an 1840 Remington," the silver haired man said, carefully turning the old gun over in his hands. "Impressive."

"Thank you, it belonged to my great-great-grandfather," the redhead explained. "It's been passed down from generation to generation. My son's due to have it next." He carefully replaced the gun in its case and returned it to the shelf of his home office. "Would you like more coffee, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"I think I might," the silver haired man said, holding out his mug. He followed the other man through his beach house and into the kitchen. "You have quite the house, Lieutenant Caine."

"Thank you, my wife used to think so, too," he smiled.

"Are you divorced?" the older man inquired, taking a drink of his coffee as he followed the redhead back to his study.

"No, widower," he quietly responded. "She was murdered."

"I'm so sorry," the silver haired man nearly whispered.

"What about you, Agent Gibbs?" he inquired, leaning against a table in his office. "What's your martial status?"

"Well I'm a little of both," the silver haired man explained. "I've been divorced three times, but I'm also a widower from my first wife."

"What happened to her?"

"She and my daughter were murdered," he nearly whispered.

"I'm so sorry," the redhead whispered. He gently touched the silver haired man's arm and gave him a reassuring look. His skin tingled when the redhead pulled away. The redhead leaned against the table again but knocked over a cup holding various pens. "Oops," he quietly said, bending over to retrieve them.

The silver haired man watched him. He stared at his ass and felt a sudden flow of blood to his groin. He tried to calm himself, unsure of where this excitement was coming from. The redhead straightened back up and looked at the other man.

"Are you alright, Agent Gibbs?" he inquired, noting the strange expression on the other man's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the silver haired man responded. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and tried to adjust his erection so it wouldn't be obvious.

"Would you like to see the Sig nine mil I have?" the redhead asked. "The one with the pearl handle."

"Yeah, sure," he muttered, not really caring about antique guns anymore.

The redhead turned and reached up to grab a case off a shelf. He bumped another and it fell towards him. The silver haired man reacted and jumped to stop it from hitting the other man's head. He stopped when he realized his chest was pressed against the redhead's backside. He stood there silently, knowing the other man could feel his arousal.

He pushed the case back onto the shelf and backed away from the other man. The redhead turned and stared at him. He set the gun case on the table and slowly walked towards him. He looked into the other man's eyes, seeing the fear and anticipation. The redhead rested his hands on the silver haired man's hips and felt the electricity that followed between them.

"Why…" was the only word the redhead was able to form.

"I don't know," the silver haired man whispered, "It just sort of happened."

The redhead looked deep into his eyes. The tips of their noses touched and they felt more electricity. Their lips grazed against each other's and their skin tingled where contact was made.

"Do you…" the redhead whispered.

"I'm not sure," the silver haired man quietly responded. "I'm not sure of anything right now."

The redhead carefully closed the distance and their lips met for the first time. It was soft and tender, but excitement began to pump through their veins.

"I think I do," he whispered just before he kissed the silver haired man again.

"Do you know how?" the other man inquired.

"Not from experience, but I think we know the basic mechanics," he quietly said.

"Do you want to?" the older man quietly asked.

The redhead nodded. "Let's just try, because we both know that in some way we want this." He gently pressed his hips against the silver haired man's, letting him feel how hard he was.

Then they were in the redhead's bed. The silver haired man crawled on top of him and tentatively kissed him. He slowly but surely grew more confident and began lingering a little more each time. The redhead parted his lips and invited the other man in. The taste of his mouth filling his own was almost unbearable. The redhead twined his fingers into his silver hair and pulled him closer. The silver haired man broke from the kiss and leaned in towards his ear.

"Are you really sure about this?" he whispered.

"Yes, Gibbs," the redhead quietly responded, "I'm positive."

"Do you have what we need?"

"In the bathroom, top left drawer."

"Then I'll be right back." He left the room but returned quickly with a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He straddled the redhead's hips and looked down at him. "Just let me know if you want to stop," he quietly said as he leaned down to kiss the other man again.

"I will, Gibbs," he quietly responded as the other man began unbuttoning his shirt.

The silver haired man chuckled as he ran his hands across the other man's bare chest. "Do you always go without an undershirt or just when you know you're having company?"

"It's Miami, it's hot," the redhead chuckled as the other man began kissing down his chest.

The redhead unbuttoned the silver haired man's shirt and quickly pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing beneath it. Their bare chests pressed together as the silver haired man kissed the redhead passionately. He leaned back and pulled off the other man's shoes and socks and carefully pulled down his pants. He hovered over the redhead, just taking in his presence.

He felt exposed, lying there in just his boxer briefs, an erection already poking upwards. The other man slowly pulled his pants off, kicking his shoes off in the process. He settled between the redhead's legs and their hard-ons made contact through the material of their briefs. The redhead's breath caught in his throat as a feeling of delight and pleasure quickly swept through his body.

The silver haired man looked down at the redhead and gently touched his cheek. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"Yes, Gibbs," the redhead answered, "I'm not entirely sure why but I want this. I want you. Just go easy on me; I've never done this before."

The silver haired man chuckled as he gently kissed him. "You make it sound like I've had sex with a man before."

They were both silent as the realization of the older man's statement made everything so real about what they were about to do.

The silver haired man fiddled with the waistline of the redhead's dark blue boxer briefs. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled them down his long legs. He smirked and chuckled as he tossed the other man's underwear to the side.

"Cuffs have to match the collar, now don't they, Caine."

"Naturally," the redhead chuckled, feeling a little more relaxed about the situation. "Now why don't you show me what you've got in store?"

The silver haired man nervously pulled off his own underwear. He felt so vulnerable, but knew the other man did too.

He leaned down and softly kissed the redhead as he gently caressed the tight muscles between his legs with lubed fingers. He slid one finger inside him and the redhead cried out.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" he whispered.

"No," the redhead breathlessly said, "just different."

"Am I doing this right?"

"I don't know, I've never done this before."

"Well it doesn't hurt, right?"

"No, I feel fine."

"Then I must be doing it right."

It was all fingers and tongue as the silver haired man continued to stretch the redhead. Their lips locked and the redhead pulled him as close to his body as he could. Then the older man was rolling on a condom, his hands shaking with nerves. He kissed the redhead passionately as he slid into his waiting body.

"Ow! Gibbs, stop!" the redhead cried out, squirming away from him.

"I'm sorry!" the silver haired man said, pulling away from the other. "We don't have to keep going. We can stop."

"No, it's not that," the redhead explained, feeling his stretched entrance, "It just hurt, a lot. Where's the lube? Did you use any?"

"Damn it, sorry, I forgot," the older man grumbled, feeling stupid.

"It's ok," the redhead said, "It was just a little dry." He gently poured some lube onto the other man's latex covered groin and worked his hand up and down. His heart pounded; it was the first time he had ever touched another man like that.

The silver haired man stopped the younger one and held his hand in place on his groin. "Sorry, almost lost control there," he chuckled. "I never thought having another man touch me like that would be so erotic."

The redhead chuckled lightly and smiled up at him. "Glad I could be your first," he smirked, kissing him gently.

"Oh you're going to be my first in more than one way tonight, Caine," the older man chuckled.

They laid out on the bed, the silver haired man on top of the redhead. He gently kissed the man beneath him as he started his journey to his tight core. The redhead gasped and arched his back as a pleasured moan broke through his lips at the feeling of the older man inside him.

"Oh god," he whispered, closing his eyes, taking in every touch and sense.

"How do you feel?" the silver haired man whispered.

"Full," he managed to whisper, "And hot."

"You are very hot," the other man whispered as he bit at his neck.

He began gently rocking his hips and moving inside the younger man. The redhead cried out as pleasure began sweeping through his body. He lifted his hips into the other man's and held onto his hips with bruising force. The silver haired man watched as the redhead's erection began to slowly leak and smiled to himself, knowing he was the one causing that reaction.

The redhead's breathing picked up in pace and he arched his back as he cried out with his organism. The silver haired man was quick to follow, filling the condom that was buried deep within the redhead's body.

They laid there together in bed, just looking at each other where they rested their heads on the pillows. The silver haired man reached across and gently caressed the redhead's cheek.

"How do you feel?" he whispered.

"Better than I have in years," he quietly responded.

"How?" the other man quietly inquired.

"I feel happy for the first time since my wife died," the redhead whispered.

The silver haired man leaned across and gently kissed him, peering deep into his eyes.

"Me, too," he gently whispered in response.

* * *

><p>The redhead awoke from the familiar dream and laid there in his bed. He reached down and touched his throbbing groin. Though his pants were wet and sticky he was still painfully hard.<p>

He reached out and touched the left side of the bed, only to find it empty, just like it always was. He rolled over and dug into his nightstand, retrieving a dildo and bottle of lube. He looked at them briefly before he threw them back into the drawer. It wouldn't be the same. There would be no warmth and no heartbeat. What was the point?

He laid there alone, staring into the darkness, wishing he was there.

* * *

><p>The silver haired man smiled at the redheaded woman as he walked across the airport tarmac. He hugged her and lightly kissed her cheek.<p>

"Catherine, it's been awhile," he said with a smile.

"Indeed it has, Gibbs," she smiled back. "I just wish it was on better terms." She gently held his hand and smiled at the sight of the silver and gold ring on his finger. "You're married again?"

The silver haired man smiled and shook his head. "No, it's just a symbol of love for my partner."

She smiled at him and admired the ring's beauty. "She must be a very lucky girl."

He chuckled and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Yes, he is," he quietly said.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided I wanted to write a chapter where it reflected on Horatio and Gibbs's first time together. As I thought about how to go about writing this I realized Gibbs and Horatio are too sensible to allow a sudden lust filled encounter to ensue. Instead they would assess the situation from every angle and then act upon using the best solution possible. Including sex.<strong>

**And yes, I once again alluded to the fact that Horatio masturbates. I think he's secretly sexually frustrated and that's why he keeps beating the crap out of people on Miami.**


	7. Black Underwear

**Just a short fun chapter. **

Black Underwear

The two men laid out on a blanket on the beach at the redhead's house. The silver haired man smiled at his lover and rolled onto his side to get a better look at him. He gentle caressed his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

"I think it's kind of funny," he whispered to his lover.

"What's funny?" the redhead asked.

"Us," the silver haired man chuckled. "We're lying out on the beach in dress pants and button down shirts with no shoes."

The redhead chuckled and kissed the older man's knuckles when he touched his cheek again. "Did you expect me to put on a Speedo?"

The silver haired man chuckled and kissed the redhead again. "I wouldn't mind."

He ran his hand over his lover's chest. His shirt was unbuttoned farther than usually, revealing more of his chest and abdomen, and it wasn't tucked into his pants like it always was. His hands roamed farther down his body and a sly smile spread across the redhead's face, his eyes closed and head tilted up towards the sun.

The silver haired man unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down of the younger man's pants. He stopped and fiddled with the waistline of his black boxer briefs.

"I made you bleed last night, didn't I?" he quietly asked.

The redhead opened his blue eyes and turned to look at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're wearing black underwear," the silver haired man commented. "You only wear black if you bled the night before, so that way it doesn't show."

"Maybe I just felt like wearing black today," the other man said, closing his eyes again.

"You've always done it, Horatio," the older man persisted. "Even after our first night together you wore black underwear because I made you bleed then. I know I did, there was a spot of blood on the bedding."

"Jethro, you just worry too much," the redhead said. He reached his hand down and carefully pushed the other man's hand into his pants. "Now stop teasing me and do something about it."

The silver haired man held the other man's hardening groin in his hand through the material of his underwear. "You still bled," he practically whispered. "I know you did."

"If I tell you you're right will you drop this whole thing?" the redhead said, pushing his hips into the other man's hand.

"Maybe," he said, rubbing his hand against his lover's groin.

"Then yes, I bled a little last night," he said, trying to encourage his lover to stroke him.

The silver haired man sighed and squeezed his lover. "You should have said something," he quietly said. "I would have been more careful."

"I didn't notice until this morning," the redhead said. "I'm fine though."

"Are you sure?" the silver haired man asked as he slid his hand down his own pants, palming himself through his boxers.

"Yes, yes, I'm absolutely fine," the redhead said. "I took care of it this morning. Now will you just fuck me already?"

The silver haired man carefully pulled off the redhead's pants and boxer briefs. He pushed the redhead's legs apart and buried his head between his legs. His tongue slid easily into the redhead's body and the younger man gasped with the surprise contact.

"Oh Jethro," he moaned, twining his fingers in the other man's hair, "Being bold today."

The silver haired man worked his tongue around the inside of his lover, watching as his lover became more aroused with each second. Finally he stopped and sat up on his knees, pulling his own pants off. He dropped a bottle of lube on his lover's stomach and the redhead looked up at him with a confused expression.

"You're topping this time," the silver haired man said, lying down on the blanket next to him. "I can taste the blood. I'm not letting you get hurt again."

"Jethro, I'm fine," the redhead insisted.

"Horatio, your arm could fall off and you would still insist you're fine," the older man chuckled, pulling the redhead onto him. "Besides, I haven't gotten a good ass pounding since you were in DC last. You're going to tighten me back up if you don't fill me soon."

Redhead sighed but smiled at the other man. He kissed him as he worked at loosening his muscles. He quickly and easily slid into his body and the silver haired man gasped.

"Damn," he muttered, "Did you get bigger or something?"

"No, it's just been too long, like you said," the redhead chuckled.

It was passion filled and loving as the two men made love on the beach. The silver haired man was the first to climax, spraying his release across his lover's blue shirt he still wore. The redhead followed shortly after, filling the other man with his seed.

They laid together on the blanket, cuddled up against each other. The redhead brushed at his wet shirt and sighed.  
>"Jethro, I just had this shirt dry cleaned," he teased the silver haired man.<p>

"Should have taken it off," the older man chuckled, kissing him lovingly.

"You mean like this?" the redhead smirked, pulling off his shirt.

The silver haired man felt his groin come back to life and begin to throb as his naked lover sat upon his hips. "Keep that up and I won't care that I made you bleed last night and I'll pound your ass so hard you'll limp for a month."

"Hmm, I think I would like that," the redhead said, rubbing his bare groin against the other man's.

The silver haired man laughed and sat up to kiss his lover. "Fine then, get ready for an ass pounding like you've never had before!"

"There's only one man I'll ever let pound my ass," the redhead teased, kissing the other man.

"Good, because you're all mine!" the older man growled as he slid his fingers inside his lover's body.


	8. I've been meaning to tell you

**I think this is my favorite story, aside from my main series, to write for. I think it's because Horatio and Gibbs are both so head strong and very similar in character that it makes it fun yet challenging to write about them together, when they're their most vulnerable.**

* * *

><p>I've been meaning to tell you…<p>

He laid on his couch, his lover atop him, buried deep within him. The silver haired man gently thrusted in and out of the younger man beneath him. He leaned down and captured his lips in a steamy kiss.

His lover straightened back up and stared down at him. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and fell open, lying across the couch on either side of his body. His chest and abdomen were fully exposed and his muscle clenched under the impact of his lover's thrusts.

The redhead reached up and caressed the silver haired man's chest. He ran his hands underneath the t-shirt he wore under his unbuttoned dress shirt and felt his hard body beneath. His lover pressed his hand to the tattoo on his right hip, just as he always did when they made love.

"Couldn't even hold it long enough to get to the bedroom, huh, Jethro?" he chuckled as he closed his eyes and felt his lover deep within him.

"Not with how sexy you are," his lover said with a smile.

He reached up and touched his lover's cheek. His thumb grazed against his lip and ran along his smooth teeth. He knew which ones were fakes and which still belonged to the older man.

"Don't judge me because I lost those in a fight at boot camp," his lover smirked as he shoved his hard desire deeper into the redhead.

"I'm not judging you," he quietly said, "I'm just thinking how surprising it is that it took you so long to get replacements."

"Hey, the Marines don't pay that well," his lover chuckled. "It took awhile to make the cash to afford those replacements."

He smiled at his lover. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of his lover inside him.

"You feel so amazing," he whispered. "I never thought I would actually enjoy doing this with another man."

"Were you a homophobe before?" his lover quietly whispered.

"No," he sighed, "I just didn't really understand how two men could enjoy making love."

"I was," his lover whispered. "I never really had a problem with homosexuals but the idea of loving another man frightened me."

The redhead wrapped his arms around the other man's body and pulled him close. "I don't think that's a phobia," he whispered. "I think you just didn't understand."

"Well now I fully understand," his lover whispered as he kissed his neck. "I understand that love has no limits. I understand what it means to have someone to relinquish the pain I felt after the murder of my wife."

The redhead gently kissed the silver haired man and held him close. "Me too," he whispered.

"Why is this taking so long?" his lover chuckled, "Aren't you ready to cum yet."

"When I'm with you I'm never ready," the redhead said with a kiss. "I want to be with you always, because I love you."

His lover smiled and kissed him passionately. "Well you better get ready because I'm almost there, ginger," he whispered in his ear.

The redhead chuckled and leaned up to hold him. He nearly screamed when he saw the woman standing in the doorway to his living room. She stared at him, not believing what she was seeing.

"Yelina," he said, trying to pull away from his lover.

"Horatio," she whispered, her eyes huge with shock, "What are you doing?"

His lover quickly pulled out of his body and they both tumbled to the floor. They hastily tried to redress behind the couch as the redhead stood and approached his sister-in-law. She backed away from him, too shocked to understand.

"Yelina, let me explain," the redhead continued to plea with her, buttoning his shirt back up.

"You were…" she quietly said, her voice trailing away as she looked from the silver haired man and back to him. "Are you two…?"

"Yes," the redhead hastily said, "Yes, we're lovers." His eyes grew heavy with emotion as he tried to find the words he wanted. "I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Meaning to tell me?" she repeated in an angry tone. "Horatio, this isn't like you bought a new car or got a new job! You're dating a man and didn't think this was important to tell me? I thought you loved me! You said we were family!"

"I do, but I was scared," he said, his eyes pleading with her to stay. "I didn't know what you would think. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Well you could have started with a name!" she snapped.

The redhead was silent. Even from where he stood, his lover could see the tears that had started to form.

"Gibbs," the silver haired man said, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, Washington DC." He approached her and held out his hand. "You must be Detective Yelina Salas. Horatio's told me quite a bit about you."

"Well he's told me nothing about you," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well then why don't we start now?" the silver haired man suggested. "No better time to learn about your brother-in-law's partner then by walking in on them, screwing around on the couch like a couple of teenagers," he said with a smile.

A small smile began to spread across her face as she tried to stifle a laugh. She sighed and reached out to grasp his hand.

"Alright," she quietly said. "It's nice to meet you, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Please Yelina, call me Jethro, all my friends do," he smiled at her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the kitchen. "Let's see what your brother-in-law has to cook us. I'm really a terrible cook. I put gay men everywhere to shame."

She laughed and followed him into the kitchen. "Well I'll take your word for it. Besides, Horatio can out cook me every time."

"Oh believe me, I know," the older man chuckled.

The redhead stood in place in his living room. He finally was able to breathe easy as he watched his lover and sister-in-law walk away. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey red," his lover's voice called out, "You heard me. Come make us something to eat!"

He chuckled and walked into the kitchen, his lover and sister-in-law already sitting at the table.

"Well it's the least I can do after blue balling you, Jethro, and shocking Yelina out of her mind like that," he smirked as he opened the fridge.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's a fun fact that I learned while watching a marathon of NCIS. All the women Gibbs was married to were redheads. Interesting coincidence for this story.<strong>


	9. Pumpkin Ice Cream

**So I've kind of turned this story into a series of mini stories, rather than one big plot line, like a normal story would, with each chapter having its own plot to a specific moment in Gibbs and Horatio's life together. Some chapters are serious, others loving, and some I try to insert a little humor into the situation. I definitely like how it's turned out. It's a really fun story to work on when I need a break from my main series.**

* * *

><p>Pumpkin Ice Cream<p>

They walked along the strip of shops in the small neighborhood in Chicago. Though it was cold outside, they stopped to buy ice cream and continued their walk. The redhead slowly slipped his hand into the other man's and linked their fingers together.

"Being bold today, aren't you, Horatio?" the older man asked.

"Well we are in Boys Town," the redhead chuckled, "Everyone's gay here."

"Would you have done this if we were in DC or Miami?" his lover inquired.

"Maybe," he responded.

"I'm not sure you would have," the silver haired man responded. "I think you're still kind of scared."

"Jethro, you're almost retired, I'm not," he argued. "If someone caught me in a relationship like ours I would loose so much."

"Are you saying I would loose nothing because I'm older?" his lover asked him.

"No, I'm just saying you have more seniority at NCIS than I do in Miami. The rules are different where you work from where I work."

"Then why don't you quit your job?" his lover simply asked him. "I'm sure you could find work elsewhere."

"Because," the redhead said, fighting for words with himself, "I'm not in it for the money. I do my work for the victims. The ones who can't speak for their self, the ones who can't tell me what happened. I do this for them. So they can have a voice again. I don't do it for the fame or the glory. I do it so I can bring closure to the families who've lost the ones they love."

His lover squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed the younger man.

"That's why I love you," he whispered. "You fight for all the same reasons I do."

The redhead smiled and blushed a little. He continued to eat his waffle cone of ice cream as they strolled down the sidewalk.

"Why is the rainbow the official gay symbol?" the silver haired man asked as they passed a store with a gay pride flag outside it. "Why couldn't it be something interesting or intimidating like a lion or the just the color red?"

"I think the point is supposed to be about unity," the redhead chuckled.

"Well, lions live in packs," the older man observed. "I think we should petition to change the mascot."

The redhead laughed and squeezed the other man's hand. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Why did you get butter pecan?" the silver haired man asked.

"Because it's my favorite," the redhead responded. "Why did you get pumpkin?"

"Because it's orange, like your hair," his said as he licked his ice cream.

The redhead chuckled and squeezed his hand.

"But seriously," his lover continued, "Butter pecan is such an old man flavor."

"Are you calling me old?" the redhead playfully asked. "Because I do remember us just discussing that you're older than me."

"You better not be getting old on me," the silver haired man said. "You get too old and lose your sex drive then we're going to have a serious problem."

"What, you only like me because I can stay up all night screwing around with you?" he chuckled.

"No, I love you because you're such an amazing person," his lover said. "Screwing around with you is just a great benefit to this relationship. I really don't want to have sex with anyone else."

The redhead smiled and leaned his head on the older man's shoulder. "I love you, too," he whispered, kissing his jaw.

The silver haired man stopped them and gently held the other man's face with his one free hand. He leaned in and gently kissed him. The passion grew behind their kisses as they stood together in the streets of Chicago.

"Hey fags! Save it for the bedroom!"

They turned to see a gruff looking man walking towards them. He was carrying a large metal pipe. Anger burned through his eyes.

"Shit, we're not in Boys Town anymore, are we?" the silver haired man whispered.

"No," the redhead whispered, "I don't think so."

"What do you think you're doing?" the man continued to taunt them.

"Sir, we don't want any problems," the redhead said, his hand slowly reaching for his glock where it was hidden beneath his jacket.

"Oh I've got a problem," the man sneered, "And I know the solution." He raised the pipe as if to strike the redhead, but stopped when a bullet ripped through his shoulder. He fell to his knees and grasped at his shoulder as blood pooled on his shirt. The redhead turned to see his lover holding his gun, the muzzle still smoking in the cold air off Lake Michigan.

"You want to call it in or do you want me to, Horatio?" his lover asked as he stuffed his gun back into its holster.

"No need to," the redhead said, "Here come a couple of officers now."

A male and female officer approached them, glocks held at their sides. Both their nametags read "Johnson."

"What seems to be the problem?" the male officer inquired.

"This man threatened us," the silver haired man explained, pulling his gun from its holster. "He tried to attach my partner so I defended him the only way I quickly could."

"Do you have a permit for that weapon?" the young female officer inquired.

"Yes," the silver haired man said. He pulled out the leather wallet that held his badge and ID card from NCIS and handed it to the female officer. She read over and looked at the redhead. "And you, sir?"

He handed over his wallet holding his badge and ID care from Miami Dade. She examined it as the male officer called for an ambulance.

"Well you're both going to have to come down to the station with us," she explained as the ambulance pulled up. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you on your vacation, but its standard procedure."

"That's quite alright," the silver haired man said, slipping his hand back into the redhead's. "We understand."

"Are you prepared to give a statement, telling us in your own words what happened?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," the silver haired man responded.

"And you do understand that we need you to be one hundred percent honest?" she continued.

"Yes, and we will be," he said. He looked at the redhead. His expression told the younger man there was no hiding the truth this time.

"Dispatch this is Foxtrot Eight-Six, E. Johnson," the female officer said into her radio.

"_Dispatch, go ahead Johnson,"_ the voice crackled over the air.

"We've got an assault, possible self-defense over near Boys Town," she continued. "We're bringing in the subjects in question now and sending one to the hospital. You copy?"

"_Ten-four, Foxtrot Eight-Six."_

Though they weren't arrested they still had to ride in the backseat of the patrol car. They held hands with their palms pressed tightly together. They listened to the patrol units in the front seat talking. It seemed they were a father-daughter team.

"So Grandma wants us over for Thanksgiving again?" the female officer inquired.

"Yes, but she promises she's not deep frying the turkey this year," the male officer answered.

"Good, because that was the worse case of food poisoning I've ever had!" the female officer said with a laugh.

The silver haired man leaned over and kissed the redhead. He nuzzled his face against the younger man's neck and smiled.

"Everything's going to be just fine," he whispered. "You have nothing to be worried about."

The redhead smiled and brought the other man's face to his own. "I know," he whispered, "You were just protecting me."

"I just wish I hadn't dropped my ice cream," the silver haired man said. "It was really good."

The redhead chuckled and kissed his lover again. "Oh Jethro," he whispered, "Always thinking about your stomach."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I know I use some very intense language in many of my stories but I would like to say I am indeed pro-equality for everyone. I have absolutely no problem with anyone of a different race, gender, creed, or sexual preference. I'm just always afraid that my writing might give off a different impression sometimes. .<strong>


	10. From the Tide

**I had someone ask me about my last chapter- yes, the Chicago officers were supposed to be Brian and Elizabeth Johnson (aka Jessica Caine) from my series "The Intern." I thought it would be interesting to speculate on what would have happened had Brian Johnson never met Horatio Caine, like they do in my Jessica/Ryan series, and Jessica/Elizabeth was never adopted by Horatio. And I thought it would be fun to put in a cameo appearance of the two. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this chapter started out as something completely different but it moved in an entirely different direction. I literally wrote up until Horatio says he doesn't care what anyone thinks anymore and I got a serious case of writer's block. I had absolutely no clue where to go with this and it sucked majorly. I think I was stuck for two days. Then another idea hit me about something that could happen but I didn't have a beginning to this idea. Thus the two chapters became one. I think it works. I mean, it's not completely farfetched.<strong>

* * *

><p>From the Tide<p>

They stood together on the pier that thrusted out into the Atlantic Ocean. The wind was strong and blistering, but his lover wrapped his arm around him and held him close to his body. They each wore a long wool dress coat that flapped in the breeze, his black and his lover's brown. The redhead shivered as the ocean air hit his face.

"Are you cold?" his lover inquired, holding him closer to his body.

"Just a little," the redhead responded.

"You're still not used to this cold DC weather, are you?"

"Not entirely." He shivered again.

"I would think after all these years of visiting me you would at least have the sense to dress warmer," his lover chuckled. He pulled a scarf from his pocket and gently wrapped it around the younger man's neck. "There, that will help."

"It's a little hard to dress warm when you live in Miami," the redhead said, pulling the scarf tighter around his neck.

"Well I can think of one way to keep you warm," the silver haired man whispered, pulling him even closer to his warm body.

The redhead felt himself melt into the other man and sighed contently. He rested his cheek on his shoulder and kissed the older man's cheek. His lover gently placed a gloved hand along his jaw line and softly kissed him. The redhead was quick to part his lips and invite the other man in. Their tongues slid against each other as the redhead felt his blood pump warmer.

"You're extremely daring today, Horatio," his lover whispered between kisses.

"That's because I love you and I don't care what anyone thinks anymore," he whispered. He placed his hand on his lover's cheek. "Jethro, you're burning up."

"I'm fine," his lover quietly said, gently pulling his hand down.

"No Jethro, your skin, it's so hot." He placed his hands back against his lover's face and neck. "Jethro, do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine, Horatio," his lover repeated. "I've just had a cold, that's all."

"Jethro, this can't be a cold." He placed his hand on his lover's side when he tried to push him away again. The silver haired man cried out and recoiled from his touch. "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital," he insisted.

"No, no, no," his lover said shaking his head, "I'm fine. I'm just sore from work."

"We're going to the hospital," the redhead insisted, dragging the older man along the pier.

"You don't know how to get there," his lover retorted.

"That's where you're wrong again, Jethro," he said. "I have a GPS on my phone."

He sped through the busy streets of the city, trying to cut around the other cars. His lover hissed in pain as he clenched his right side. The redhead reached out and held his hand. The silver haired man squeezed his fingers as the pain increased.

The gurney clattered through the tile hall and the redhead was pushed behind the double doors, denied access to the man he loved.

"Please, nurse," he quietly said, "I need to be with him."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," the nurse said, "We need to figure out what's wrong first."

He was left alone in the waiting room. He paced across the tile floor for hours, his shoes making a quiet clicking noise. Two NCIS agents walked in and looked at him surprised.

"Lieutenant Caine," the younger man said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one that brought in Special Agent Gibbs," the redhead quietly said.

"You were with Gibbs?" the older impertinent agent inquired.

He nodded his head. "Yes, we were at the pier and he had a fever and his side hurt, so I drove him here as fast as I could."

"What's going on?" the younger agent inquired.

"I don't know," he quietly said, "But I wish I did."

Several more hours passed. He couldn't sit still and his nerves were frazzled and his body exhausted. He tried drinking a cup of coffee but it was too difficult, it just made his hands shake worse. Finally a nurse emerged through the double doors.

"Who would have thought a sixty year old Marine would still have his appendix," she said with a smile, shaking her head. "You got him here just in time, Lieutenant. He had about ten minutes before that thing burst, and then he would have been in some real trouble."

The redhead breathed easy at last. He wrung his face in his hands and tried to fight the desire to cry from relief.

"Can I see him?" he quietly asked.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, only family right now," the nurse said. "He's still trying to recover from surgery and he needs as few people pestering him as possible."

"But he's my partner," the redhead quietly said to her.

"Um, Lieutenant Caine," the older NCIS agent spoke up, "You don't work at NCIS."

"No," he whispered, "I mean he's my _partner._" He looked down at his hands. He hadn't realized he was fidgeting with his ring.

The two young agents stared at him in shock, eyes wide and mouths gaping. They looked at the ring on his left hand as realization flooded through them. His ring matched the one their boss wore perfectly.

The nurse gently touched his arm and smiled at him. "You know, I think I can arrange for you to come back and see him," she quietly said.

He nodded his head, still fighting the tears he felt. "Thank you, Patti," he whispered, reading her name off the ID on her shirt.

She led him through the double doors and down the hall to the elevator. He knew what he had just done to his career. He knew what this would do to his lover's career. He knew there was no turning back now. Yet he didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered in his life at that moment was the silver haired man he loved.

**Fun fact- I originally was going to have Horatio be the one sent to the hospital, but they're in DC and I realized it would be more shocking if McGee and DiNozzo found out about Horatio and Gibbs's relationship from Horatio rather than Gibbs.**


	11. Taxing

Taxing

He looked up from his desk where he was working on a search warrant. That man from Internal Affairs that he hated was walking into his office. He sighed and tried to keep a straight face as he looked back down at the paperwork in front of him.

"Horatio," the man said, "We need to talk."

"I'm busy, Rick," he muttered as he continued trying to describe exactly where he thought he would find the murder weapon in the three thousand square foot house.

"This can't wait, Horatio," the man insisted.

"No, whatever it is, it can wait. I have a little girl who's now an orphan and her parents' killer is going to walk if I don't get this search warrant to Judge Iddings in the next ten minutes."

"Horatio, I noticed you changed your tax form," the man continued on, as if he had never spoken. "You now have three dependents listed on your W2. Why is this? Did you happen to find out about another one night stand baby?"

His head shot up and he glared angrily at the man. "How dare you insult my son like that," he sneered. "Yes, he was an accident, but I'm glad he was. I love him more than words can express."

"Then who's the new dependent?" the Internal Affairs man asked.

"I don't see why it's any business to you," the redhead muttered as he tried to remember the third place he had thought of, but, alas, it had escaped him.

"Well if it's not a child, then maybe it's a spouse," he continued to harass him.

"Maybe it is. What business is it to you?" the redhead nearly spat at him.

"I'm the head of Internal Affairs, all business is my business."

"Is that what you said to Calleigh when she was thinking of adopting a little boy?"

"Well, no, that's her personal business."

"Then what business to you is my personal life?"

"Because not everyone lies on their tax forms," the Internal Affairs man retorted.

"I've never lied on my tax forms," the redhead defended himself.

"Then who is this new dependent?"

"I still don't see what it matters to you," he responded. The garden shed; that was the third place in the house. He began scribbling down the information as fast as he could; trying to be specific about where the garden shed was located in relation to the house.

"That's a lovely ring," the Internal Affairs man commented. "When did you buy that?"

The redhead glanced at the ring on his left hand. He hadn't realized he was still wearing it.

"I didn't purchase it," he mumbled as he stood from his desk and walked over to his fax machine. He filled out the cover page and began jabbing the buttons to make it go.

"Then who did? Your new wife?"

"I'm not married," he responded, wishing the man would fall victim to a sudden heart attack.

"Then why is it on your left hand?"

"Because I didn't like it on my right," he retorted.

"That's a rather sacred symbol you're defying, Horatio."

"I'm not defying anything." His phone rang and he answered it, ignoring the man still in the room. "I solemnly swear I will uphold the integrity of the Miami Dade County Police Department when conducting this search and seizure. I will abide by all laws and regulations set forth by the local, county, state, and federal government in a fair and impartial manner. I swear I will only look in the areas specified by the search warrant and the honorable Judge that has signed and endorsed it."

The man on the other end couldn't help but chuckle. "You really do know your stuff, don't you, Caine?" the Judge said with a laugh as the sounds of a fax being sent went off in the background. "There's your warrant, have fun with it."

"Thank you, Judge Iddings," the redhead said just before he hung up. He snatched the papers as they printed and began his walk towards the Hummer lot.

"We're not done here, Horatio," the Internal Affairs man continued as he followed him.

"I do believe we are, Rick," the redhead said as he jabbed the elevator button. The doors opened to reveal a tall, silver haired man standing inside the cart. "Oh good, Special Agent Gibbs, I was about to call you to inform you that Judge Iddings signed off on our warrant."

"Good, good," the silver haired man smiled, "I was beginning to worry we weren't going to catch the killer before he got his next Marine victim."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the redhead said, "But someone couldn't seem to wait to discuss the new W2 I submitted to Internal Affairs." He glared at the man still standing in the hall as the doors to the elevator cart closed.

"New W2?" the silver haired man repeated questionably.

"Yes, I've decided to add another dependant," the redhead explained.

"Who?" the Special Agent inquired.

The redheaded Lieutenant slipped in his into the other man's and squeezed it gently.

"Oh just a little someone I met a few years ago that stole my heart," he whispered.


	12. Bones

**So I recently bought season one of NCIS and I was watching it over the weekend while hanging around my apartment, doing homework, laundry, and other odd jobs I've been meaning to take care of. Then inspiration hit me. I'm not even joking when I say I sat down and wrote three chapters worth of material for this story and like six chapters for my Jessica/Ryan series. It was kind of crazy amazing.**

* * *

><p>Bones<p>

They each laid on their back on an autopsy table, a roll of strange blue paper towels beneath their head. They faced towards the ceiling, their eyes looking at the popcorn pattern of the drop tiles.

"You actually sleep in here?" the redhead asked.

"Yup," his silver haired lover answered.

"These are terribly uncomfortable."

"That they are."

"No wonder your back's a mess."

The silver haired man chuckled and turned to look at his redheaded lover. He smiled at the younger man and it was returned with a sheepish one of his own.

"And Duckie just lets you sleep on the autopsy tables?" the redhead continued. "He's not worried about cross contamination or anything?"

"Duckie hoses the tables down before and after each autopsy," the older Marine explained. "He thoroughly cleans each and every one of these tables to guarantee there isn't any cross contamination. He's rather meticulous."

"Sounds like Ryan Wolfe," the redhead chuckled. "You should see his hand washing routine."

"Maybe we should put Wolfe and Duckie in the same morgue and see if any work gets done," the silver haired man chuckled.

"Nothing would get accomplished," the redhead continued to laugh. "They'd be so obsessed with their stupid rituals and routines that the body would completely decompose into human soup and bones before Duckie even made an incision."

"No, even better," the older man laughed, "Put Ryan and Abby together and see how long it takes him to go crazy with her scattered brain."

"Or how about pairing Eric with Tony and sticking Calleigh in the same room and see if Eric kills Tony because Tony is undressing Calleigh with his eyes."

"Maybe I should move my team down to Florida," the silver haired man laughed. "Then we could have all sorts of fun pairing our team members together and watching the results that would ensue."

"Why move your team to Florida?" the redhead inquired.

"Have you ever lived through a DC winter?" the older man asked his lover. "It sucks."

"Point taken," the younger CSI said with a smile.

The silver haired man rolled onto his side and looked at his younger lover. The redhead smiled at him, his blue eyes standing out amongst the silver equipment.

"I bet we could have sex in here before anyone found us," he said with a smirk.

His redheaded lover blushed and looked back up at the ceiling. "I don't think that would be a wise decision."

"Why not? Everyone knows now that we're together, after that day you took me to the hospital. Why not show them we mean business and get hot and heavy in the morgue?"

"I still think it's a bad idea, Jethro," the redhead said with a laugh.

"But you're smiling," the silver haired man teased in a sing-song voice, "that means you like my idea."

"Just because I liked it doesn't mean it's a good idea," the younger man continued to laugh.

"Oh come on, Horatio! Let's have a little fun on the department's time!"

"Your department's time, I'm just visiting for the weekend."

"And we just happened to have a bombing and you were here and helped, acting as an explosives consultant from Miami Dade, so you're on my department's time. So come on! Let's go at it like a couple of teenagers!"

"No, Jethro," the redhead continued to argue to no avail, "We're not having sex in the morgue."

"Then tell me, where's the crazy place you've had sex?" the silver haired man inquired. "I bet it's not as good as the morgue at NCIS Headquarters."

The redhead laughed and shook his head. "I don't think you'd care to know."

"What, are you scared I have a better story?"

"No, I'm scared you'll get jealous," the redhead replied with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Come on, tell me," the NCIS Agent continued to laugh.

"Alright, but you've been warned," his lover chuckled. "You ever heard of a little place called Broadway?"

"Oh, you got my attention already," the silver haired man eagerly said.

"Well I was dating an actress who had a small chorus role in 'Phantom of the Opera.' I found the musical to be rather boring, but getting hot and heavy in the boat that the phantom rides in across stage was pretty amazing."

"You had sex in the boat that floats across stage in 'Phantom of the Opera?'"

"Yup, even left a little something in there for them the next night," the redhead proudly stated. "Apparently the phantom was walking around with a used condom stuck to the bottom of his shoe most of the night, and when they got to the scene where the chandelier swings over the audience it fell into some old lady's hair."

The old Marine started laughing hysterically. "Oh my god! I bet that was priceless to see!"

"Sure was. And the whole time I was thinking 'That's my sex juice.'"

His lover laughed and brushed the tears away. "Still not better than the morgue at NCIS," he said as he gasped for air.

The redhead scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, you got one that'll beat that story?"

"Yeah, ever heard of Air Force One?"

"No," the younger man said surprised, "You didn't."

"With the President's daughter," the silver haired man proudly said with a nod. "I was just starting out in the Marines and I was asked to fly along. His daughter took one look at me and was apparently smitten. She asked me to help her with something, shoved me in a closet, and, well, you can guess where it went from there."

The redhead laughed and shook his head at his lover's story. "Ok, I will admit, that's better than my story and it's almost as good as the NCIS morgue."

"Excuse me, Caine, but I banged the President of the United States' daughter and got into the mile high club at the same time. How is that not better than the NCIS morgue?"

"Because if you did it in the morgue it would be with me, not some sleazy seventeen year old girl," the redhead smirked.

"So now you want to have sex in the morgue?"

"Maybe…"

"Well then come over here and let me pound you."

"Why don't you come over here and I'll pound you?"

"Because I bottomed all last night because you were so frickin horny I couldn't figure out how to stop you."

"Well I'm always on bottom."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Then what was last night?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge? Revenge for what?"

"For stealing my heart."

The silver haired Marine stopped and looked over at his lover. The redhead smiled and the Marine felt his heart melt.

"I love you, Jethro," the redhead quietly said.

A smile spread across his face as he looked at the younger man.

"I love you, too, Horatio," he quietly responded.

He slid off his autopsy table and climbed onto his lover's. He straddled the redhead's hips as he leaned down to capture his lips in a binding kiss. His lover laced his fingers into his silver hair and easily parted his lips.

"Alright, that's enough," the old medical examiner said as he walked into the room. "I have a dead Marine who will be here in ten minutes. So if you hooligans don't want your rendezvous recorded on film in the background of my autopsy video I suggest you take the party elsewhere."

The silver haired man sighed and climbed down from the table. "Damn it, Duck, couldn't you have been fifteen minutes later?"

"Can you really finish that quick at your age, Jethro?" the medical examiner casually inquired.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I can. And I can do it without the aid of a little blue pill." He reached out and took his lover's hand in his own. "Come on, Horatio, I think we need to shower."

"But Jethro, we haven't even gone out to a scene today," the redhead replied confused.

"Just shut up and follow me," the silver haired man said under his breath.

"Oh, right, showering…I almost forgot…"

"Maybe we can try again in the MDPD morgue," his lover quietly said to him.

"No chance in hell," the redhead chuckled. "Dr. Tom wouldn't have the audacity to do anything about it, but if word got back to Alexx she'd have my left nut."

"Well we can't have that," the silver haired man chuckled. "I like the left one better."

**Which President's daughter was it Gibbs banged in Air Force One? Don't know. Use your imagination.**


	13. My Worst Nightmare

My Worst Nightmare

The old Marine stood and watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. The wind whipped through and tousled his hair as the pain in his chest grew tighter. He watched as the gleam of the finish on the cherry wood casket vanished into the depths of the earth. He had craved the intricate vine pattern bordering the top himself. It was everything his lover had wanted for his final journey home. The silver haired man had made it just for him.

He stood there in the cemetery, just staring into the hole in the ground. Almost everyone else had left, but he remained. He could hear the bulldozer in the distance, coming with a load of soil to cover the beautiful casket forever. A man approached him and told him he had to move, it would be too dangerous to stand so close to the grave. But he still didn't budge.

The African-American woman walked up and gently touched his shoulder. She led him away from the grave, away from his lover forever. They were silent as they walked through cemetery. They eventually stopped at a bench and sat together. She held his hand gently and touched the ring on his left hand.

"Horatio was buried wearing his ring, wasn't he?" she whispered.

He nodded his head. "Yeah," he barely managed to say, "Along with his wedding band from Marisol."

"It's what he would have wanted." She gently touched his shoulder and smoothed his hair back into place. "I'm so sorry, Jethro," she whispered, "No one wanted this to happen."

"I know," he quietly said, "I just wish there was something I could have done for him."

"But you did," she softly said.

"I signed the form that gave the doctors the ok to shut off the life support machines. How did that help?"

"Horatio wasn't alive anymore. Those machines were keeping him alive. That's not how he would have wanted to spend the rest of his life. He wouldn't have wanted to only be alive because some machine was telling his heart to pump and his lungs to breathe. He was brain dead. He was before he even got to the hospital. There was too much trauma to his head. There was nothing we could have done to save him. Keeping him alive would have been selfish. Horatio wouldn't have wanted you to force him to live. He would have wanted you to let him go. He would want you to move on with your life again, not stay stuck in the past. Just like you did when you met him."

"I don't think I'll ever love another man like I loved Horatio Caine," the Marine whispered. "He was the only man I ever fell in love with. I have never had that kind of connection with another man in my life, not even my family."

"Maybe it won't be with another man," she quietly said, "But he would want you to find love again. I know neither of you really considered the other to be your soul mate. It was your wives that were the ones you were destined to be together with. But you found love again in each other. You found another who knew the suffering and indignity you felt at the loss of your wife. You loved each other for who you were. And there isn't a greater love than that."

For the first time since the accident the silver haired man smiled. He looked at the beautiful African-American woman and smiled.

"Thanks Alexx," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The silver haired man woke with a start. He sat up in bed as his heart thudded in his chest. He looked at the right side of his bed and began to panic when he found it empty. He tore at the blankets and threw the pillows to the floor. Dread flooded through him as he tried to maintain his self-control.<p>

The toilet flushed and the door to his master bathroom opened. His red haired lover emerged, scratching the back of his head, eyes still filled with sleep.

"Jethro?" he sleepily mumbled, "Jethro, what's going on?"

"Horatio," he said in a quiet, pained voice. He grabbed his lover and pulled him onto the bed with him. He covered him in kisses and held him close to his body, silently crying in relief.

"Jethro," his lover said, squirming against him, "Jethro, stop! Jethro, you're hurting me!"

The Marine released his hold on his lover and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

The redhead sat up and gently held his face with his left hand.

"Jethro, what's wrong? You're panicking."

"I had a nightmare," the silver haired man reluctantly admitted.

"A nightmare?" his lover quietly repeated. "What about?"

"It was a few days after the car accident," the silver haired man whispered, "But this time you didn't make it. I had to bury you."

The redhead looked at him with his deep blue eyes, his pupils still different sizes from the concussion. He gently stroked his cheek and brushed away the other man's tears.

"Oh Jethro," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"You were brain dead," the Marine continued. "Kyle and I were listed as your next of kin and the doctors asked me what I wanted to do, because they couldn't contact Kyle." New tears formed in his eyes as his voice cracked under the emotion. "I told them to pull the plug. I didn't want to see you suffer. I told them to wait until they could get a hold of Kyle, though. We waited until he was there and then they…"

He began crying uncontrollably as the memory of the dream became too heavy. The redhead gently wrapped his arms around his strong body and held him close, stroking his back to soothe him.

"It's alright, Jethro," he whispered, "It was just a dream."

"But it felt so real."

* * *

><p>The silver haired man walked down the stairs into his basement workshop. He walked around the cherry wood box that was propped up on his table. He ran his hands over its smooth finish and brushed a bit of sawdust off a corner. He knelt down and looked along the ivy vine pattern that ran along the top, making sure, once again, that it was straight and evenly placed. He stood and walked to the very center of the vine pattern. He traced his fingers over the name "Lieutenant Horatio Caine" that the ivy scrolled around.<p>

"I'm sorry if that made it worse," the redhead quietly said as he walked down the stairs. "Working on my casket probably didn't help with the terror."

The silver haired man gave him a small smile and continued to examine his work.

"It's the one we used in my dream," he quietly said. "Only it was finished."

"What's left to do?" the redhead inquired as he stood next to his lover.

"I need to line it with padding and what not and finish the ivy vine along the backside."

His lover placed his hand over the silver haired man's where it rest atop the casket.

"You don't have to finish right now," he whispered.

The old Marine smiled and leaned over to kiss him gently.

"I don't want to finish it right now," he whispered to his lover. "I want to finish it when the time is right."


	14. Cliché

**What's the exact timeline of this story?...ah hell, I don't know, I'm making it up as I go.**

**The fun thing about this chapter is it takes place on Valentine's Day (2/14) and it's chapter fourteen. Happy accident.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cliché<p>

They curled up together on the couch in the redhead's house. The lights were turned down as they watched the movie together.

"This is such a cliché," the older man said.

"What?" the redhead inquired as he nuzzled his face against his neck from behind.

"We're watching 'Valentine's Day' on Valentine's Day."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"I told you, its cliché."

"I thought you said you liked this movie."

"Not when it's a cliché."

"You didn't say that when we watched 'Halloween' on Halloween while waiting for kids to come trick or treating, or when we watched all your favorite Christmas Specials the four weeks leading up to Christmas and two weeks after."

"Yeah, but that's different. Those are real holidays."

"Shut up, Jethro."

The silver haired man chuckled and felt his lover hold him a little tighter from where he was curled up behind him.

"Can you even see back there?"

"I can see just fine," the redhead sleepily muttered.

"Are you trying to nap?"

"No, I'm just tired from working all week. You wouldn't believe the strings I had to pull and the deals I had to make to get today off just to be with you."

"Sexual favors?"

The redhead snickered and shook his head. "Only for you," he whispered.

"So what kind of deal did you make?"

"I promised Ryan next time I went to DC I would take him along so he could meet Abby."

The silver haired Marine laughed and shook his head. "I don't think that would be such a wise idea. McGee might kill him."

"Why? Is McGee sweet on Abby?"

"Yes, but neither will admit it. Good thing, too. Rule number twelve: never date a coworker."

The redhead chuckled and slid his hands down to his lover's hips. He softly kissed the back of his neck and rested his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you, too," the silver haired man answered.

They continued to quietly watch the movie together. A smile spread across the Marine's face when he felt a hand slide between his legs.

"Are romantic comedies your weakness, Caine?" he chuckled as his lover began working his magic.

"Nope, you are," the redhead whispered, trailing kisses across his neck.

He turned and faced his lover on the couch. Their lips locked as their tongues slid against each other, all the while the redhead's hand continued to stroke the older man. The redhead groaned when his phone rang.

"Damn it, if Ryan got another nail in his eye I'm going to hurt that boy," he muttered as he pulled out his phone. He looked at the screen as a surprised expression overtook his face.

"Hello Kyle," he said as he answered. "You're where? Um, yeah, I'm home. Yes, Gibbs is with me. Yeah, I'll be there in just a minute." He hung up his phone and looked at his lover.

"Kyle's on my front porch," he said as he tried to stand.

"Well this is embarrassing," the Marine said, adjusting the bulge in his pants so it wasn't too obvious.

"I'll stall him a little while you try to calm down," his lover chuckled as he left the room.

The redhead left the room and the Marine was left alone. His heart pounded from nerves. It would be the first time he'd seen his lover's son in six months, since the day his son walked into his father's house to find his father kissing another man. He tried to calm down, but the fact that he also a rather hard boner didn't help him much.

"Jethro," his lover's voice sounded from behind him, "Kyle's here."

The NCIS Agent took a deep breath and stood from the couch. His lover clicked on the lights as he walked over to where they stood.

"Kyle," he said with a smile, extending his hand, "It's good to see you again."

"Special Agent Gibbs," the young man said, shaking his hand, "Like wise."

The silver haired man didn't miss that the young man was fidgeting with a paper gift bag in his other hand.

"So what brings you here?" the silver haired man inquired as he walked towards the kitchen. "Let me make you a drink. What would you like?"

"Uh, just iced tea," the young man said. He watched as the silver haired man moved through his father's kitchen with a graceful experience and comfort. "Who lives here, again?"

The redhead scoffed and shook his head. "Well excuse me; Jethro beat me to the punch."

The young man chuckled and sat down at the kitchen table. His father opened a cupboard and grabbed a bag of pretzels, opening it and setting it on the table before he joined his son.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" the redhead inquired as his lover set a glass of iced tea in front of him and his son before he returned to the counter to cut up a lemon.

"I don't know," his son quietly said, chewing on a pretzel.

"Did you find yourself a special lady friend?" the silver haired man playfully teased.

The redhead's son chuckled and shook his head. "No, but I didn't really have a plan when I came over."

"Lemon?" the silver haired man inquired, holding out a small plate with a few lemon slices on it.

"Yes, thank you," the young man said, taking two.

The NCIS Agent turned back towards the counter just as his lover retorted.

"Hey, what about me?"

The older man smirked and threw a lemon slice over his shoulder. It hit the redhead in the face before it fell into his glass.

"Bastard," he muttered as he fished the lemon out.

The young man chuckled as he stirred his iced tea. He reached down and picked up the red gift bag.

"I, uh, brought you a present," he quietly said, "For both of you."

The redhead smiled as he accepted the bag. His lover sat in the chair next to him and peered inside.

"What did you get us?" he inquired as he tried to snoop in the bag.

"Not so fast," the redhead said, playfully pushing him back, "Card first."

The silver haired man groaned and slumped in his chair. "I hate waiting to open my presents."

"Then remind me to put a card on each of your presents next year for your birthday," the redhead chuckled.

"No, that's not fair," the older man playfully whined.

The redhead opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It had a generic Valentine's Day greeting, speaking words of love for a happy couple. On the inside cover the redhead's son had written his own message.

"_Dad and Gibbs-_

_I know I haven't been exactly supportive or accepting of your relationship over of these past few months, but I'm willing to change that. After watching some of my squad members blow sky high, I've come to the realization that life's too short to fret over the little things. It might take some getting used to, having two father figures in my life, but I'm willing to support your life style and cherish you both for who you are. I know your love runs deeper than anything I may ever understand or experience. It makes me happy knowing that you've both found true happiness in life again after suffering such great tragedy._

_Love,_

_Kyle"_

The redhead smiled as tears of joy welled in his eyes. He stood and embraced his son in his arms.

"Thank you, Kyle," he whispered.

His son returned the loving embrace and held him close. "You're welcome, Dad," he quietly said. "I'm sorry I waited so long. I should have talked to you about it sooner."

"It's ok," the redhead continued to whisper, "You were kind of in shock. We should have cooled it, knowing you were coming over."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Kyle."

"Ohhhh, pleasure pack."

They both turned to see the silver haired man peeking into the gift bag. He looked up at them with a guilty expression.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" he quietly asked.

The redhead chuckled and walked over to him. "Jethro, you are as naughty as a child on Christmas morning."

"Sorry, I was waiting and didn't want to ruin your perfect moment," he said as he stood. He walked over to the younger man and held open his arms. "Hugs for me?" he sheepishly asked.

The young man chuckled and smiled. He carefully embraced the NCIS Agent and sighed.

"Well, I guess this means I have two fathers to come home to now," he quietly said.

"Well not exactly," the silver haired man explained. "Horatio's your father; I'm just the guy who's sleeping with your father."

The young man laughed as they stepped back from their embrace. He smiled at the silver haired man and looked towards the bag on the table.

"Go ahead," he playfully said, "Open your present."

The silver haired man slowly turned and walked back over to the table to join his lover, a mischievous expression on his face. They looked through the bag at the gifts the redhead's son had given them.

"Where in the world did you go shopping, Kyle?" the redhead inquired as he pulled out a box of lube.

"The adult bookstore," the young man sheepishly grinned.

"I love this stuff!" the silver haired man exclaimed as he took the box containing various lubricants from the redhead. "This one's the best! You should get yourself some the next time you have a special lady friend, Kyle. Or guy, if you take after your dad."

The young man's face flushed and the redhead jabbed the Marine in the ribs.

"Stop teasing my son like that," he light heartedly snipped, secretly enjoying harassing the young man.

"Hey look, now we can stop using my NCIS issued handcuffs!" the silver haired man said as he pulled out two pairs of black handcuffs. "Oh, and a gag! He must know you're a screamer, Horatio."

The redhead flushed a deeper shade of red than his son. The NCIS Agent laughed as he continued to look over the items in their gift bag.

"You Caine folk are all the same," he chuckled, "Embarrassed as the day is long."


	15. Down the Scope

**The idea for this chapter was inspired by an observation I made while watching NCIS, noting that though everyone else has a really cool fancy phone Gibbs still has his old phone from like five years ago.**

* * *

><p>Down the Scope<p>

"Brace your elbows in and hold them steady," the silver haired man explained. "Don't put your eye right up to the scope or you'll regret it when you shoot."

"Jethro," the redhead groaned, "I've shot a gun with a scope before."

The Marine couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, I know. I'm just used to training younger, less experienced recruits how to shoot a sniper." He leaned forward, pressing his chest against his lover's back and trailing his arms along his. "You're going to hold it here and here. Watch out for the kick back, it can be a bit of a shock your first time."

The redhead smiled as he leaned into the table holding the rifle. He rubbed his buttocks against the older man's hips and listened to his air hitch in his throat.

"Horatio, you shouldn't do that holding an assault rifle," the NCIS Agent chuckled.

"Well you didn't back away," the redhead teased.

The silver haired man chuckled as he carefully placed a set of sound blocking headphones over his lover's ears.

"Ok, I'm going to step back now and you let her rip," he instructed as he backed away.

The redhead stared down the scoop, looking at the target a hundred feet away in the indoor firing range at the NCIS headquarters. He clicked off the safety and gently rested his finger against the trigger. It was a quick yet quiet blast as the rifle fired and the bullet tore through the air, finally landing in the ballistics gel. The silver haired man laughed and smiled as he walked over to where his lover was straightening back up.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" he chuckled as the redhead removed his headphones.

"Yeah, it kind of was," the younger CSI said with a smile.

"Alright, let's go get that bullet for Abby," the NCIS Agent said as he entered the empty range.

"Did you want to be a sniper when you joined the Marines?" the redhead inquired as they cut a section of the ballistic gel out, the sniper round stuck inside.

"Well it was more like it chose me," the silver haired man explained. "We all got the chance to fire different assault rifles when we were going through boot camp. When that sniper was placed in my hands, well, it just felt right. I could hit any target, moving or not, and I was the fastest when it came to reloading."

The redhead smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "The way you talk about shooting a sniper rifle reminds me of the way a dancer talks about performing or an artist about painting."

The older man smiled as he returned the kiss. "Well, snipers are their own form of art."

The CSI chuckled lightly as he locked lips with the NCIS Agent. He parted the other man's lips as his tongue began exploring his mouth. The silver haired man's hands wandered up the inside of the redhead's shirt and began caressing his chest. The redhead smiled and leaned his head back as his lover began biting a fiery trail along his neck.

"You still stretched from that quickie in the shower room?" the silver haired man inquired as he began fiddling with the redhead's belt.

"That happened like an hour ago," the redhead chuckled as his pants and boxers began gliding down his hips and his lover helped him sit up on top of the table.

"I'm taking that as a yes," the older man said. He sucked on his fingers, coating them with saliva before he reached between the other man's legs.

The redhead tried not to moan out loud as he was quickly stretched and filled with his lover's hard desire. He gasped softly as he and the Marine made slow and tender love in the ballistics lab.

Though it felt as if they had just began, the redhead hit his release, his lover managing to cover his throbbing groin with a handkerchief, so his semen wouldn't stain either of their clothes. His lover released his essence deep into his body moments later, bathing him with an inner warmth that felt like nothing else he had ever experienced in his life. He sighed and watched as his lover pulled out of him, quickly zipping his pants closed before starting on the younger man's clothing.

"You know, I would have thought that experience would have been more erotic than loving," the Marine said as he picked up the cube of ballistics gel that housed the sniper round.

The redhead chuckled and adjusted his belt to the correct size. "I always have said guns are your weakness, Jethro."

They both stopped and started at the young woman with black hair in a lab coat. Her face was flushed and her mouth agape in shock. Both their faces began to flush as they realized they hadn't heard her walk in.

"Abby," the NCIS Agent said, stepping forward, trying to seem natural, "What are you doing here?"

"I came down to find you when you didn't answer my calls," she quietly said.

"Call? What call?" the silver haired man inquired as he pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and stared at the screen. "Oh, those calls."

"Yeah, all seven of them over the last twenty minutes," the young woman continued. "I really needed that test fire. You said you were going to show Horatio how to fire a sniper rifle so it might take a little longer, but I didn't know you guys were going to…" her voice trailed off as her eyes drifted to the spot they had previously occupied.

"Sorry, Abbs," the NCIS Agent quietly muttered, "One thing led to the next and well…"

She quickly grabbed the chunk of ballistic gel and turned to leave.

"At least clean off the table before you go!" she called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the firing range, back towards her lab.

The NCIS Agent sighed and shook his head. "Poor girl," he muttered as he grabbed a few paper towels and cleaner off one of the supply tables. "I really hope she didn't see much. That's going to be as traumatizing as walking in on your parents having sex."

The redhead chuckled and followed his lover. "I hear that really doesn't hurt a child."

"No, but it's still gross!" the silver haired man playfully retorted as the sprayed the table. "Good thing she said something, too. I don't think it would look good if someone found a butt print on this table, especially the director."

"Does the director even come down here?" his redheaded lover teased.

"Eh, every once in awhile." He looked at the other man and smiled. He gently kissed him and caressed his cheek. "I love you, Horatio."

The redhead smiled and kissed him back. "I love you, too, Jethro."

They walked into the ballistics locker and replaced the sniper rifle before they headed towards the elevator. The silver haired man pulled out his phone and began checking his messages.

"Why don't you get a new phone, Jethro?" his lover inquired. "You know, something a little more up to date."

"What's wrong with my phone?" the older man asked.

"Well for starters it's ancient."

"It's only like four years old."

"I'm pretty sure I had that same phone seven years ago when the department upgraded ours."

"So I don't live in a city where they insist I have the coolest phone that can browse the internet, start the coffee maker, and fold my laundry. Big deal. My phone can make calls and send texts, when I actually do that. What more could I need?"

"Maybe an app that simulates popping bubble wrap."

"They have that?" the old Marine asked, rather baffled.

The CSI chuckled as he joined his lover at the NCIS Agent's desk.

"Oh you'd be surprised of what they think of nowadays, Jethro."

* * *

><p>The young woman rushed back into her lab, trying to clear the imagines out of her mind she had witnessed. She shuddered as she tried to clear her head and refocus her thoughts.<p>

A young officer in a borrowed NCIS lab coat walked into her lab and smiled at her as he joined her at the table she was using.

"Need something, Abby?" he asked.

"No thanks, Ryan," she politely responded, still fighting the images in her head. "I'm fine here."

"Well if you need anything, just ask," he said with a smile. "That's what H and I are here for."

She shuddered at the mention of the redhead's name and tried to push the vision from her brain.

"Is something wrong, Abby?" the young man inquired. "You seem like something's bothering you."

She politely smiled at him. "No, I'm fine, thank you, Ryan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just had a brain aneurism when I went to the ballistics lab. Nothing a little time won't cure."

She walked across the lab to her comparison microscope, leaving the young MDPD Officer feeling like he was missing something.


	16. Silently Saying GoodBye

**This one's really short, but pretty good.**

* * *

><p>Silently Saying Good-bye<p>

They stood together silently. Their arms wrapped around each other and their head on the other's shoulder. They were hidden from the rest of the airport world down a small alcove to an out of order restroom. They held each other in a wordless good-bye. The redhead buried his face against the older man's neck and his lover knew he heard the redhead snivel.

He gently pulled back and held his lover's face. He grazed his thumb along his cheek, brushing away a small tear that had escaped. He leaned in and gently kissed his slightly younger lover.

"It'll only be for a few weeks, Horatio," the silver haired Marine said.

"I know," the redhead said in a shaky voice, "it's just always so difficult to say good-bye."

"I know it is," the older man soothingly said, "But don't think about it being good-bye. Think of it as knowing when you'll next see me."

"I'll be counting the days," the CSI whispered.

The silver haired man smiled and kissed him again.

"I know you will," he whispered. "You always do. Sometimes you're more bothersome than Abby when she's being impatient."

The redhead chuckled and leaned his forehead against the other man's. His hands slid up to the Marine's face and held him in place as he kissed him again and again.

"I love you, Jethro," he whispered.

"And I love you, Horatio," the silver haired man whispered in response. "I will always love you no matter the distance."

"Are you still considering retirement?" the redhead hesitantly whispered.

The Marine sighed and softly caressed his cheek as he leaned their foreheads together again.

"Horatio, I've been thinking about retirement for so long, but every time I think it's time to throw in the towel and settle down something comes up and reminds me of why I took this job."

The redhead nodded his head, but the Marine didn't miss the pain in his eyes.

"Please don't cry, Horatio," he whispered, feeling his own tears begin to form. "I don't want you to cry over me. I'm not worth the tears."

"You're worth every tear I've ever shed over these last few years," the redhead whispered, "Because I love you more than anyone in this world, Jethro."

"You know what Abby told me a few years ago when I came home and couldn't seem to stop crying whenever I was alone?" the Marine softly asked.

The redhead silently nodded his head.

"She told me that the more you cry when you tell someone good-bye the more you love them. That was the moment I realized I was in love with you. I hopped onto the next flight back to Miami, just to be able to tell you in person."

"Was that after the weekend you spent with me and you saw my tattoo for the first time?" his lover quietly asked, though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, it was," he whispered with a small smile. He gently caressed his lover's cheek. "Saying good-bye is never easy, you know that as well as I do, but we'll be together again, maybe before we know it."

The redhead quietly captured his lips in a binding kiss. He wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders and held him close. Their tears mixed together as they said their silent good-byes.

They walked back out into the life of the airport terminal. They held hands as they ambled to the gate the older man would be departing from. His flight was called, announcing that boarding was beginning.

He looked at his redheaded lover for a moment before he picked up his carry on and began walking away. Their arms extended as the redhead stayed in place and the silver haired man's fingers slipped away. He watched the older man walk towards the gate, leaving him behind once again.

"Jethro!" he suddenly yelled.

The Marine turned and watched as his lover came running towards him. He stopped before him and held his face, pressing their lips together in a breath taking kiss.

They finally parted and looked deep into each other's blue eyes. A small smile spread across the NCIS Agent's face.

"What was that about?" he whispered to his lover.

"I just wanted to know if that was really as romantic as the movies depicted it to be," the redhead smirked.


	17. Of Hummers and Audis

**This is kind of a so-so chapter.**

* * *

><p>Of Hummers and Audis<p>

It was all fingers and tongue as the redhead pushed the silver haired man down onto the backseat of the MDPD Hummer. His hand gently stroked his hard bugle between his legs through his pants, causing the silver haired man to cry out. He squeezed his lover roughly. He was throbbing so hard and leaking already.

"Please, Horatio," the older man begged as the redhead pulled his pants and boxer briefs down his hips, "I need you right now!"

"I'm getting there," the redhead teased with a chuckle. He kissed him and slid a lubed finger inside the older man. His lover cried out and his hips bucked as pleasure began surging through his body.

Slowly, one after another, the redhead added more fingers. The silver haired man moaned as he became more and more aroused with each passing second. Then the younger man was filling him with his hard desire. The CSI groaned under the sensation of being enveloped by his wonderful lover's tight heat.

"Oh god, Horatio!" his lover exclaimed as the younger man began thrusting hard inside him.

The redhead growled and bit the Marine's neck so hard he knew the older man would be sporting a large bruise from him later that day. He grabbed the base of the silver haired man's shaft, stopping his orgasm.

"Oh goddamn it, Horatio!" the NCIS Agent screamed. "Please don't tease me like this!"

"Oh I'm not teasing you, my love," the redhead chuckled, "I'm just going to make you explode at just the right moment."

"Damn it," the silver haired man muttered, hating it when his lover used his own words against him.

The entire Hummer shook and rocked as the redhead enthusiastically slammed his pelvis against the older man's. He threw his head back and cried out as pleasure flooded through him and into the Marine's body.

He leaned down and kissed his lover as he continued to thrust roughly into his lover, quickly growing hard again. His lover wrapped his legs around his waist and switched positions with him, riding on top of the redhead's hard desire.

It was quicker this time when the redhead climaxed, groaning his lover's name as he filled him once again. They rolled around on the seat again as the redhead's cock snapped back to attention.

His lover placed his hand on top of the redhead's at the base of his shaft and encouraged him to begin pumping him, rubbing the latex glove along his heated flesh as it covered his hard cock. They both panted with effort as sweat rolled down their bodies and soaked into their shirts they still wore. His lover's fingers slid into his body and massaged his prostate as they both grew closer to their release.

Their lips locked together as they finally climax together. The redhead shot his seed once more into his lover's body, as the silver haired man filled a finger of the glove.

They collapsed together onto the seat, once the redhead pulled out of the older man. They panted together, trying to catch their breath after their extreme rendezvous. The silver haired man slid the glove off and dropped it to the floor.

"So where did you learn the trick of using a glove so you don't get semen all over when you ejaculate?" the redhead chuckled as he kissed along his lover's jaw.

"I really don't know," the Marine responded as he unexpectedly felt himself begin to grow hard again. "I just knew I needed something so we wouldn't get our shirts or the Hummer dirty."

The redhead chuckled and began fondling his lover. The older man's hand slid down and carefully pulled the other man away.

"Not again, not so soon, Horatio," he quietly said. "I'm kind of worn out from traveling. Let's just go check in your evidence and then we can fool around back at your place all you want."

"Geez, Jethro," the redhead chuckled, "You're not getting too old for this, are you?"

The Marine chuckled as he pulled his pants back on. "No, not old, just tired."

They were quick to check in the evidence from the case the redhead was working and tie up all the loose ends he still had at his lab. They held hands as the redhead drove them home in his maroon car.

"Why an Audi?" his lover asked as the city flashed them by.

The redhead chuckled. "Why does it seem you're always asking questions, Jethro?"

"Because I'm curious," his lover shrugged. "But really, why an Audi?"

The redhead sighed and pulled his hand free as he made a tight turn around a corner.

"Marisol wanted it," he practically whispered. "She wanted something that would make us look like we were doing well, that we were successful. I told her it didn't matter what we drove. We didn't need to flash our status around."

The silver haired man leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You look good in an Audi," he whispered.

The redhead smiled weakly as he continued his drive. "I think it's because she really wanted something safer then my Jeep."

"Why's that? Was it because of the cancer? She needed to feel safe?"

"No, I think it's because she wanted to start a family," the redhead quietly said, "but we never got around to it."

"You're disappointed," the silver haired man quietly said.

"What would I be disappointed about?"

"You can't have an 'oops' baby with a man," his lover whispered. "You still want to have children, Horatio."

"I have a child," he quietly responded.

"Yeah, but not until he was like fifteen or sixteen years old," his quietly continued. "Then his mother was selfish and wouldn't let you really have a part in his life until he was legally an adult, and even then she was bothersome. You want a baby you can raise from the beginning. Someone you can mold into who you want them to become."

The redhead was silent as he pulled his car into the garage of his beach house. He cut the engine and they both just sat there for several minutes of silence.

"I always wanted a daughter," the redhead said in a voice so small it was almost inaudible.


	18. Vulnerable

Vulnerable

His fingers gracefully ambled over the keys of the piano, playing a tuneless melody. He closed his eyes and just let the music flow from him as he began a soulful jazz tune he improvised as he went. He felt the music penetrate into his body and fill his soul. He poured his love into the piano and it was grateful as the music just seemed to stream through the air.

The silver haired man just listened from where he lounged on the couch of the redhead's beach house. It was incredible. It felt as if the music was just pouring into his body, filling him with a warm, soothing feeling. He closed his eyes and listened as his lover continued to perform on that rainy day.

Thunder clapped loudly, causing the silver haired man to jump slightly with surprise and open his eyes, but his lover was unaffected as the music continued to flow from his fingertips and into the air, filling the room with the sounds of hammers striking strings, tightened to just the right pitch. Another clap of thunder rolled through and lighting danced off the finish of the baby grand piano.

The tune changed as the storm grew louder. His lover modulated to a minor key and became darker, more romantic, as he continued to drive his soul into his music. The sounds of pain and sorrow rumbled through the air. The silver haired man felt his heart swell, fully understanding the wordless story his lover was telling him. His fingers hammered against the keys, driving a painful yet beautiful sound through the air of the large, spacious living room.

The storm was at full force as the redhead continued to compete against it with his driving music. The conflicting harmony of the piano seemed to push the storm through, as it thrashed about outside. His entire body rocked and swayed as he put his heart and soul into every note. The windows rattled as the storm sounded loudly from outside, but the entire house seemed to shake with the resonance of the redhead's music.

The storm moved on, just as they always did, and the redhead began to calm his music. He modulated again, into another minor key, but a more cheerful one. The silver haired man listened to the trickle of the notes as they infiltrated the deepest core of his body.

Then the music changed again, returning to the cool jazz tune once again. The redhead's fingers fluttered over the keys more delicately. He skillfully played complicated phrases and tuneful runs. The silver haired man continued to watch him, having kept his eyes open since the storm was over them. Lighting flashed outside the large windows, illuminating the redhead's silhouette. The silver haired man smiled to himself, knowing who exactly the story the music played was talking about now.

The storm died out as it swept away from the city and headed back over the ocean, taking the same path back it had used to enter the beautiful town the redhead called home. The music grew softer as the redhead's emotions began to trail away from him, heading somewhere outside his body. His eyes slowly opened and the silver haired Marine smiled at him. He stood and walked over and sat next to his lover on the piano bench.

The redhead continued for a minute or two before he finally brought the piece to a cadence, letting the last chord resonate through the air. He looked at the silver haired man silently, his eyes a deep ocean blue color. The older man leaned over and gently kissed the redhead, leaning their foreheads together once they parted.

"What do you think about going back to Boston?" the silver haired man whispered.

"We weren't there too long ago for vacation," the redhead quietly responded. "Why would we want to go back so soon?"

"To get married," the silver haired man whispered to him.


	19. Billy

Billy

The silver haired man smiled as he watched his lover walk through the boarding gate at the airport. The redhead stopped for the usual displaying of his badge and credentials for his MDPD issued glock before he passed through the final security checkpoint. He walked straight to the older man and kissed him gently.

"Extra bold, huh, Horatio?" the silver haired man chuckled as he kissed his lover again.

"Just because I love you," the redhead whispered before he stole another kiss.

"You have a bag this time?" the NCIS Agent inquired as they linked their fingers together and walked towards the luggage claim carousel.

"Yes, mostly evidence again," the redhead said as he began his search for his duffle.

"I can't believe Miami just lets you throw evidence into a suitcase and haul it up here when we have a case that's linked," the silver haired man chuckled.

"It's just blood soaked clothes and towels," the CSI responded. He watched his black duffle bag slide down the ramp, his specialized MDPD luggage tag with his name on it catching the light.

The silver haired man reached out and swung it over his shoulder. "This it?" he inquired. "Or do you have another?"

"I have another," the redhead said as he swung his carry on over his shoulder.

"I thought you said you had a carry on with your personal things and a duffle with evidence from a case where the DNA matched the dead Marine my team found?" the older man inquired.

"I did," the redhead quietly said, "But I have another bag to pick up."

"Then why are we walking away from the claim carousel?" the silver haired man asked as they began walking across the terminal.

"We can't pick it up here," the redhead continue to allude. "I have to claim it at the other desk."

"Other desk? Horatio, you're not making sense. You said you only had your carry on, briefcase, and a duffle with the evidence in it. You never mentioned another bag."

"It's not a bag," the redhead said as he dug through his pockets.

The silver haired man groaned as his lover continued to speak in circles.

"Horatio," he exasperatedly said, "You just said it was a bag."

"Well it's not, Jethro," his lover said as they joined a large crowd in line.

"Then what is it?" the silver haired man asked, beginning to get annoyed. "You say it's a bag, but it's not. And we can't pick it up at the claim carousel. You didn't mention you were bringing another bag."

His lover was silent as he fiddled with the claim ticket in his hand.

"Damn it, Horatio," the Marine grumbled, "I don't like it when you avoid me like this. Just tell me what the hell we're claiming."

"You're not claiming anything," his lover retorted. "It's my bag I'm picking up."

"I thought you said it wasn't a bag," the silver haired man snidely said.

"It's not, it's a crate."

"A crate? A crate for what?"

"Billy."

"Billy?"

"Yes, Billy."

"Who the hell is Billy?"

There was a small barking noise as they stepped up to the counter. The redhead handed the woman behind the counter his claim ticket. She momentarily disappeared but returned quickly with a small dog crate in her hands.

"Here you are, Lieutenant Caine," she cheerfully said as she handed the crate to him.

"Thank you, Luna," the redhead said as he grabbed the crate's handle.

The silver haired man followed him, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"There's a dog?" he asked his lover as they walked towards the usual exit.

"Yes," the redhead answered, still avoiding the Marine's gaze.

"The dog is evidence?"

"No," he quietly responded.

"Then why is there a dog here?"

"He's mine," the redhead nearly whispered. "I adopted him last week."

"You bought a dog?"

"No, I adopted a dog."

"Same thing, Horatio."

"No, Jethro, there's a difference. Billy was abandoned and left to die. I found him on the side of the road five weeks ago, moments away from death. I rushed him to the vet. They didn't think he was going to make it, but he pulled through. No one came forward to claim him, so after thirty days the vet allowed me to adopt Billy."

"You adopted a dying dog and then brought him along on a murder investigation?" the silver haired man asked, rather confused.

"Yes, he's just a baby," the redhead quietly responded. "The vet thinks he's only about three months old now. I couldn't leave him at home alone the whole time I was up here."

"Why couldn't someone from your team or your son watch him?"

"Kyle's back overseas again, and Billy needs around the clock supervision right now. I couldn't leave that burden on one of my CSIs. He's still sick and he needs someone to watch him who knows what he's like. His symptoms are very subtle; even I can't always detect them."

"You brought a sick dog with you to Washington DC, to NCIS Headquarters, and you expect me to just to let you bring that mutt into my building?" the silver haired man asked, trying to not get angry with his lover.

"He's just a baby, Jethro," the redhead said again as they walked up to the NCIS car. "And besides, he's not a mutt. He's an English bulldog."

"I thought you hated dogs," the silver haired man retorted as he opened the trunk.

"I don't particularly care for them, but Billy was different." He opened the crate and clipped a dog leash to the small puppy's collar. "Excuse me, Billy needs to stretch for a few minutes."

"Not too long, Horatio," the Marine called after his lover. "We need to get back so Abby can process this evidence."

"Ryan and Natalia already processed it, that's why I'm here," the redhead said as his dog pulled him along the sidewalk. "The report's in my briefcase if you want to look over it."

The silver haired man sighed and shook his head. He leaned against the car and watched as his redheaded lover was pulled along by his small dog. A smile graced his face as he watched the joy on the CSI's face as he ran with the dog. They ran across the grassy lawn of the Maryland airport and the redhead laughed as the tiny puppy chased a flock of birds away. He looked so happy with the small creature. He watched as his lover came running back towards his car, his face bright with a joy the silver haired man hadn't seen in ages.

"Thanks, Jethro," his lover said with a smile as he tried to battle the small dog back into the crate, "Billy needed a good run after such a long trip."

"Don't worry about it," the Marine quietly said, smiling to himself. "And don't put him back in that crate. Billy can ride up front with you."

"Really?" his lover asked, his face eager like a child's.

The silver haired man smiled. "Yeah, because he's your new baby," he quietly answered.

The redhead stood and gently kissed him. "Thank you, Jethro," he whispered.

They rode in silence through the streets of the busy city. The small dog whimpered and pawed at the window, watching the world pass him by. The silver haired man reached over and laced his fingers with his lovers, resting their hands against the seat.

"Horatio," he finally whispered, "you never did answer my question."

"What question, Jethro?" his lover asked.

"Do you want to get married?"


	20. Thanksgiving

**Sorry about the serious lack of updating. I've been super busy the last two weeks.**

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving<p>

The redhead smiled and batted at the small dog as he bit at his bare toes where they rested on the couch. He chuckled when the puppy managed to climb up and settle in his lap. He set his book down on the coffee table and scratched behind the puppy's ears.

"Billy, you are almost as needy as Jethro," he quietly said.

"Excuse me, I'm needy?" the silver haired man chuckled as he walked into the living room.

"Maybe just a little," the redhead chuckled as the puppy licked his face.

"Well look who's talking, Red," his lover teased. "I'm slaving away in the kitchen and you're just lounging on the couch, reading a book and playing with your dog."

"Hey, I let you pick. Dessert and the turkey or everything else," the redhead chuckled.

"Well I didn't know that meant you got to lounge around all day while the turkey roasted," his lover teased, playfully swatting him on the head.

The redhead chuckled and stood from the couch. "Well if it's any consolation I need to baste it now."

His lover playfully growled and grabbed him around the waist. The redhead laughed as his lover bit at his neck and ran his hands across his body. He stopped and smiled at the slightly younger man, kissing him tenderly.

"Just remember, I'm going to get my revenge later tonight, after everyone's left," his lover whispered in his ear.

The redhead chuckled and softly kissed him. "I think I like the sound of your revenge."

They worked together in the kitchen, trying to finish everything before guests started to arrive for dinner. The two lovers continued their playful banter as the smell of cooking food filling the house. The redhead wandered back into the living room and picked his book back up.

"I didn't know you could read," his lover teased as he walked into to join him for a few minutes.

The redhead smirked and batted at him with his feet. "As a matter of fact, I can," he playfully argued.

"What are you reading?" his lover inquired as he cuddled up against him on the couch.

"The Kite Runner," the redhead answered, "It's a beautifully written book. You should read it when I'm finished."

"What's it about?"

"A wealthy young boy and his servant best friend growing up in Afghanistan just before Russia invaded. It's quite interesting."

"Sounds like a good book." There was a knock at the door and the silver haired man rose to his feet. "Must be Abby and Ryan with how early they are," he commented as he walked into the hall.

"Are you sure? You know how Abby can be about arriving too early," the redhead responded from the couch.

It was an enjoyable dinner as the two lovers celebrated Thanksgiving with members from both their teams. They played games and watched parades on TV, while enjoying the company of the people they called family. It was late as the last of the guest departed. The two lovers thanked each and every one of them for joining them for the festive dinner. They cleaned up what they could, but quickly grew tired.

They wandered up the stairs to the redhead's bedroom and soon found their selves wrapped up in each other, making slow and tender love. The redhead smiled as he laid cuddled up against the silver haired man's chest, gently kissing his neck where his pulse beat beneath his skin.

"I thought you said you were going to get revenge for me forcing you to do all the cooking," the redhead whispered as he began to drift to sleep in the warmth of his bed.

"I was going to, but this was so much better," his lover responded, picking the small bulldog up so he could join them. "I'll just get my revenge tomorrow morning."

"Thanks for the warning, Jethro," the redhead chuckled as he closed his eyes.

They were quiet for several minutes as exhaustion began to invade their bodies. The silver haired man stroked the redhead's back, soothing him to sleep.

"Horatio," the older man whispered.

"Yes, Jethro?" he whispered in response.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question, Jethro?"

"Will you marry me?"


	21. Scared

**This one's short, but I wanted something between the last chapter and the next one.**

* * *

><p>Scared<p>

"Horatio," his lover said as he followed him through the MDPD crime lab, "Why won't you answer me?"

"I'm busy, Jethro," the redhead responded as he grabbed a case file from the hand of a CSI as they crossed paths. "If we don't find this man he's going to blow up another Marine base, you know that."

"Horatio, it's a really simply question. Just yes or no."

"Jethro, I don't think you understand how complex of a question this really is."

"Sure I do. Don't you remember that I'm the master of failed marriages?"

"Then don't you think it would be best to look at this situation from a logical standpoint?"

"How am I not?" the silver haired man asked.

The redhead sighed as he glanced over the Trace and DNA results.

"Jethro, I didn't have what you had after Marisol died," he said as he continued his path through the lab. "I didn't have dozens of crash course weddings and relationships."

"So you're saying that since I've been married four times and had seven failed relationships with girlfriends that I'd be fine adding number five?"

"No, I'm saying you're bolder than me in the relationship department," the redhead said. "You know what you want and you go after it."

"While you sit on the benches during the homecoming dance and watch everyone else have a good time," the silver haired man said with a sigh.

The redhead stopped and suddenly kissed him. It was passion filled and made the silver haired Marine's knees grow weak for a moment. It ended as abruptly as it had begun. The older man's heart pounded in his chest and he looked deep into the redhead's blue eyes.

"I love you, Jethro," the redhead quietly said. "I don't want to ruin what we have by getting married too soon. I want to take this at the pace we've been going at. Yes, I'm scared to get married again. I've only ever been married once in my life, and that lasted eight hours before someone took her away from me. I just don't want to ruin our love."

A small smile crept across the silver haired man's face. He gently touched his lover's cheek and slowly nodded his head.

"Ok, Horatio," he almost whispered, "I'll wait. When you're ready to get married you just say the word and I'll get down on my knee."

The redhead smiled and wrapped his arms around his older lover.

"Thank you, Jethro," he whispered.

"I'm sorry if I was making you feel rushed by insisting that you answer me," the silver haired Marine said as they walked through the lab again.

"It's alright, I know you were feeling anxious."

"So where to now, boss?" the NCIS Agent inquired.

"Well it seems both Abby and Ryan agree that we need to go back to the original scene and check it out again."

"Coverall time again?"

"Indeed it is."

They walked into the locker room and were shocked when they found the young NCIS forensic specialist and the MDPD CSI together. Their arms were entangled as their lips hungrily pressed against each others. They gasped and turned to see the two older men staring at them. The silver haired man began laughing and shook his head as he walked towards the redhead's locker.

"Well this explains why you wanted to come down to Miami so badly, Abby," he chuckled as the redhead opened his locker and pulled out their coveralls.


	22. Wreckage of the Heart

**This is one of my favorite chapters. This one started as one thing and turned into something completely different.**

* * *

><p>Wreckage of the Heart<p>

"You had an affair?" the silver haired man snapped as he rushed out of the elevator and away from his lover.

"Jethro, please listen to me!" the redhead begged as he followed him through the government building.

"No, Horatio, I won't!" he snapped as he walked over to his desk. "You cheated on me!"

"Jethro, please just let me explain!" the redhead continued to plea with his lover. "It's not like that!"

"So you just fell into bed with another man?" the silver haired man nearly yelled. "You just happened to collide with this guy you met at a bar, while also consuming enough alcohol to knock out an elephant? Were you able to even get it up with all the booze in your system?"

"Jethro just let me explain!" the redhead snapped once more. "Just let me tell you what really happened!"

"No, Horatio!" he yelled as he stood from his desk so fast his chair fell backwards.

Every agent in the office stopped and stared at the two men fighting. They all knew of the love affair going on between the two men, but they had never seen them fight before, never in public.

"Is this why you refuse to answer my question?" the silver haired man hissed in his lover's face. "You don't want to marry me because you want to screw around behind my back?"

"Jethro," the redhead said in a pained voice, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "Just let me explain."

"Horatio, there is absolutely nothing you could say that would change the way I feel right now! You've betrayed my trust and my love! You had sex with another man!"

The tears became too much for the younger man. He fiddled with the ring on his left hand, unable to look away from his lover's angry gaze.

"Jethro, I love you," he whispered. "I would never do something like this intentionally."

"But you did, Horatio!" the silver haired man yelled. "You went to a bar, got drunk, and had sex with another man! You promised me you would always be faithful to me no matter the distance! We knew this was going to be difficult, living so far away from each other, but we knew could make it work! But _you_ couldn't keep it in your pants! You _cheated _on me!"

A pained sob escaped the redhead's throat as he closed his eyes and turned his face downwards. Tears began falling down his flushed cheeks as he wrenched the ring from his finger.

"Fine!" he yelled, throwing the ring at his lover. "Take it back! Take back all my love I ever gave you! I don't want it anymore! I don't want _you_ anymore!"

He turned and stormed out of the office. He boarded the elevator cart and jabbed at the buttons. The last thing the silver haired man saw was his lover wiping tears from his face as the doors to the elevator closed.

He picked up the ring from where it had landed on his desk. He looked at it as it shined in the light. His heart hurt as he stuffed it into his pocket and walked towards the elevator. He rode down to the forensics lab, trying to clear his mind so he could work the difficult case. A small English bulldog came running over to him eagerly, but stopped short when he could sense the silver haired Marine's anger. The two young scientists looked at him as he walked in alone.

"Where's Horatio?" the young woman with black hair asked.

"I don't know," the silver haired man muttered, "And I don't care anymore."

"Gibbs," the young MDPD CSI quietly said, "What's going on?"

"The bastard cheated on me," he quietly said. "I guess he went with Eric and Frank to a bar and ended up in bed with another man. He just told me ten minutes ago."

"What did you do?" the NCIS forensic specialist asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"We argued and then he left," he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring, "but not before he threw this at me."

The young scientists' jaws dropped with shock.

"Horatio left you?" the young woman quietly asked.

The Marine nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess he did."

"Gibbs," the MDPD officer spoke up once again, "did Horatio tell you he went to the hospital for an SAE kit?"

The silver haired man looked at him shocked. "He what?" he nearly whispered.

"Horatio came in a few days ago looking like hell," the MDPD officer explained. "He felt sick, his head hurt, and he couldn't remember what happened the night before. He asked me to drive him to the hospital."

The NCIS Agent looked at the young man confused. "Ryan, what are you trying to tell me?"

The CSI took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Horatio had a hunch, and he didn't like the feel of it," he quietly explained. "I took him to the hospital and Alexx performed a Sexual Activity Exam and did a toxicology screening."

The silver haired man felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. "Ryan, what happened?"

"Horatio was ruffied," the CSI whispered. "He met a man at the bar and they started talking and the man offered to buy Horatio a drink. Horatio politely agreed and the man went to the bar and came back with a drink for each of them. The next thing Horatio remembers is waking up in a strange bed in a hotel in a shady part of town. He couldn't remember anything since he met the man at the bar and he was bleeding heavily."

"From where?" the young NCIS forensic tech asked.

"His rectum," the CSI whispered, "and he couldn't get it to stop. He came to work, found me, and asked me to take him to the hospital. Alexx did the SAE kit and she concluded Horatio had been sodomized repeatedly. He had massive tearing and it seems the other man didn't where a condom. She ran a few tests on the semen recovered and luckily it came back clean; no STDs, no Hepatitis, no HIV, no AIDS. She doesn't think Horatio's at risk, but she has him taking AZT drugs just to be safe. She doesn't want him to get sick. She gave him very specific directions and told him to come in even if he thinks he's just getting a cold. He's on a thirty day regiment right now to ensure he doesn't get sick."

The CSI looked at the NCIS Agent, his hazel eyes filled with worry. The silver haired man attempted to stay in control, trying not to loose it once again.

"Horatio…was raped?" he whispered in a pained voice.

The CSI nodded his head. "Yeah, that's what Alexx concluded. She told him to take a few days off to rest and relax so he didn't get sick, but he wanted to come up here to help with the case and so he could tell you in person what happened."

The silver haired man suddenly felt faint. He collapsed into a chair and sat with his head between his knees. He tried to take deep breaths and fight off the panic he could feel coming on. The NCIS forensic specialist rushed to his side and began rubbing along his spine.

"Oh god," he muttered, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!"

"Gibbs, just relax," she soothing whispered.

"Abby, you don't understand!" he suddenly snapped, bringing his head back up. "Horatio told me he woke up in a strange hotel room but I cut him off! I wouldn't listen to anything else he had to say! I _accused_ him of cheating!"

"Gibbs, I'm sure Horatio understands your anger," she continued, trying to comfort the older man who was like a father to her.

He looked at the ring in his hand and shook his head as tears formed in his eyes, but he fought them back.

"No, he won't," he whispered. "He threw it at me. He won't understand."

"Uh oh," the young MDPD CSI quietly said, "Horatio just sent me a text."

"What does it say?" the young woman asked.

"Going home to Miami. Sorry I left you in DC alone. Just remember to bring Billy back with you."

"Oh no, that doesn't sound like Horatio at all," the NCIS forensic specialist quietly said.

"This is all my fault," the NCIS Agent whispered. "I should have listened to him when he tried to explain."

"Go to him, Gibbs," the young woman whispered, holding the older man's face in her hands. "Fly to Miami and apologize. Tell him you know the truth now and you're sorry for what happened to him and about accusing him of cheating."

"But he hates me now," the silver haired man whispered.

"No he doesn't!" the NCIS specialist exclaimed, pulling him to his feet. "Horatio still loves you no matter what he said! He needs you right now more then ever! Go to Miami! Tell Horatio you're sorry!" She pushed him towards the elevator and jabbed the button to open the doors. "Don't worry about the case, Tony has everything covered."

"Does he really?" the silver haired man quietly asked as he boarded the elevator cart.

"No, but he will once I tell him!" the young woman called out as the doors closed.

The silver haired man rushed to the airport and purchased a ticket for the next flight out to Miami. He paced the terminal, unable to sit still as his heart pounded in his chest. He stared out the window the entire flight, ignoring whenever a flight attendant inquired if he needed anything. He rented a car for a ridiculous amount at the airport and sped the entire way to the beach house he had come to know like it was his own.

He knew the alarm panel code and he still had his own key. He rushed through the house and upstairs to his lover's dark bedroom. The redhead was curled up on his side in his bed, buried beneath several blankets. The silver haired man quietly walked in and knelt beside his bed. The redhead looked at him with a pained expression, his hair still dripping wet.

"No matter how many times I shower, or how long I'm under the water, I never feel clean," the redhead whispered through a dry throat. "The hot water burns my skin and then it runs cold and makes me shiver."

The silver haired man felt the tears he had fought off for so long finally fall and crawl down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

His lover reached out and gently touched his cheek.

"Why wouldn't you listen to me?" he whispered. "I was trying to tell you what happened but you wouldn't listen."

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I was just so mad to hear that you woke up next to another man that I couldn't stand to hear anything else."

"But I didn't wake up next to anyone," the redhead whispered as new tears formed in his eyes. "I was alone in some shabby hotel room in a bed soaked with blood."

The silver haired man leaned forward and kissed his lover.

"I'm so sorry, Horatio," he whispered again, "I was a terrible person for not listening to you."

The redhead looked at him with his deep blue eyes. There was no emotion in them this time.

"I want to say I forgive you," he whispered, "but I can't. You hurt me almost as badly as that man did. He tricked me and used me. Then you yelled at me without even letting me try and defend myself. I couldn't believe the way you acted. It wasn't like you, Jethro."

The silver haired man gently stroked his hair, water droplets falling onto the pillow. He ran his hand down his neck and followed the contours of his body. He lifted the blanket and looked under it. His lover was wearing only a gray Miami Dade Police t-shirt and black boxer briefs.

A pained noise escaped his lips as he began sobbing uncontrollably. He leaned his forehead against the side of his lover's head and cried. His tears ran into his lover's red hair, soaking through to his scalp. His lover rolled onto his back and held his face in his hands as he brought him down to kiss him. He kissed him again and again, each time lingering a little longer. He ran his fingers into his silver hair as he began crying once more. The silver haired man continued to sob as he kissed his lover, reaffirming him that he still loved him.

"I'm sorry, Horatio," he whispered again. "I'm such an ass sometimes."

"Yes, you are, Jethro," his lover whispered in response as he kissed him again, "but I love you anyways."

The silver haired man slipped into the bed with him, kicking his shoes and dress pants off as he went. His suit jacket slid off his shoulders and his lover carefully pulled his polo shirt off over his head, running his hands across the white t-shirt he wore underneath. He held the redhead close and continued to cry as his lover's pain became his own. He opened his hand, revealing the gold and silver ring and the impress it had made in the palm of his hand. He carefully slid the ring back onto his lover's finger before he kissed him once more.

They laid in the redhead's bed together, neither able to speak as they cried. Soon their sobs began to subside as the pain seemed to drift away. The silver haired man stroked the redhead's back soothingly as his own tears silently crept down his face. His lover buried his face against his neck and softly kissed his pulse.

"Yes, Jethro," the redhead whispered, "I will marry you."


	23. Almost Miami

**The idea for this chapter came to me while working on my last chapter. When I wrote Horatio's line "Take back all my love I ever gave you!" it reminded me of a line from the play "Almost, Maine." It's a cute play full of sappy love stories that all take place at the same time on the same day in the same town of Almost, Maine.**

* * *

><p>Almost Miami<p>

* * *

><p>Location: Marriott Hotel Room 211<br>Time: 8:47pm

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this," the impertinent NCIS Agent said as he tossed his suitcase onto the bed.<p>

"Believe what?" the female Special Agent inquired as she began unpacking her things.

"I can't believe that McGee managed to talk you into switching rooms with him just so he could have some alone time with some Miami girl he met online."

"So McGee wanted some alone time with a woman? Big deal."

"Ziva, I don't think you understand," the male Special Agent retorted. "In America it's a _very_ big deal."

"So you think McGee's going to have sex."

The Special Agent fumbled with the bottle of shampoo and body wash in his hands, dropping them to the floor. He bent down and picked them up, trying to avoid letting her see he was blushing.

"I don't think they're going to have sex," he muttered as he walked into the small impersonal bathroom.

"Sure you do, why else would you be blushing?" she teased.

"Shut up, Ziva."

"Are you jealous, Tony?" she inquired, sauntering over to him.

"Jealous? Of McNerdy getting laid by some imaginary woman?"

"I think you're jealous," she giggled as she sat upon his designated bed.

"Get off my bed, Ziva," he hissed at her.

"What, you don't want me here?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"No, I don't," he quickly answered.

She chuckled and leaned back onto her elbows. "Gibbs doesn't have to know."

"I don't know what they do where you're from, but in America sneaking around behind your boss's back having sex with your coworkers is frowned upon."

"Come on, Tony!" she eagerly exclaimed, trying to pull him into the bed. "Let's just have a little fun while we're in Miami!"

"No Ziva," he said as he walked past her, "We're not."

She chuckled at his embarrassment as she stood and continued unpacking her things.

"Always thinking with your penis, Tony," she smirked.

* * *

><p>Location: Marriott Hotel Room 213<br>Time: 8:47pm

* * *

><p>The young NCIS Agent smiled as the beautiful woman walked into his hotel room. Their lips met for the first time as his pants quickly grew tight.<p>

"Natalia," he quietly said as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Come on, Timmy," she chuckled, "Let's just cut to the chase. You told me over google chat you wanted to have a fling just once in your life. Just so you could say you've had one."

He smirked and pulled her down on top of him in the bed.

"You know, that sounds like a great plan," he chuckled. "But I'm only in Miami for the weekend."

"Good," she breathlessly said as they began to fumble with each other's clothing. "Besides, this _was_ your idea."

* * *

><p>Location: 1357 Coral Drive, Miami, FL<br>Time: 8:47pm

* * *

><p>The young MDPD Officer smiled as the black haired woman stepped into his house.<p>

"Wow, Ryan!" she excitedly exclaimed as she began walking around, taking in everything. "Your house is incredible!"

"Thank you, Abby," he said with a smile. "I'm sorry you couldn't see it last time you were in Miami."

"Oh my gosh, look at that view!"

She dropped her suitcase and rushed over to the giant picture window that overlooked the peer and ocean.

"Oh wow! You must have one hell of a view of the sunset from here!"

"I do," he said with a small smile.

"Oh I would love to watch it sometime!"

"Well you are here for the weekend to help with the investigation. You should get to see a few of them. Does Gibbs know you're staying with me instead of sleeping at the hotel?"

"If he does, he doesn't care," she said with a shrug. "Now show me where your bedroom is." She smiled at him seductively.

He chuckled and kissed her gently. He looked deep into her eyes and gently caressed her cheek.

"Abby, how would you like to wake up and see that view everyday?" he whispered to her.

She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, Ryan?" she quietly asked.

"I mean," he quietly said, struggling for the right words. "I mean, how would you like to watch the sunset into the ocean every night? How would you like to spend every day out in the sun, never having to live with snow again? How would you like to work in a state of the art lab, helping to catch dangerous criminals and maybe even get to work in the field?"

She looked at him with a baffled expression, unable to follow his train of thought.

"Ryan," she finally whispered, "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to ask you, Abby, is…" He stopped and took a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and dropped down to his knee. "Abby Scutio, will you marry me?"

She stood there frozen, staring at the gold and diamond ring in the black velvet box. Her heart fluttered with nerves as dread filled her.

"Oh Ryan," she whispered, "I don't want to say this…"

* * *

><p>Location: 1224 Beach Drive, Miami, FL<br>Time: 8:47pm

* * *

><p>He watched as the silver haired man emerged from the bedroom. He walked down the stairs of his beach house and stopped before him. The redhead took in his appearance, trying not to feel overwhelmed at the sight of his lover in full dress blues, including his ceremony sword attached at his left hip.<p>

"Oh Jethro," he whispered looking into his blue eyes.

"What do you think, Horatio?" his lover quietly asked.

"You looking dashing," the redhead managed to whisper.

His lover smiled and gently kissed him.

"This is what I want to wear the day you become my husband," his lover whispered in his ear. "I haven't worn these for a wedding since my first marriage, and I want to honor our bond by presenting myself to you as an honorable Marine."

The redhead's eyes overfilled with tears as he pulled his lover in for an earth scattering kiss.


	24. White Shadows

**Horatio seems like the kind of person who wouldn't feel vulnerable. So while writing this chapter I explored what it would be like if Horatio was in that kind of situation.**

* * *

><p>White Shadows<p>

* * *

><p>His calloused fingers wandered across his lover's body, making him squirm, but not the same way he had before. He slowly and carefully unbuttoned his shirt and ran it down his strong arms. His palms ran across his abdomen, up his chest, finally resting on his jaw line, as he brought his face to his own for a delicate kiss.<p>

His lover's hands wandered across his back, feeling the well toned muscles beneath his skin. They slid downwards and carefully explored the older man's naked body. He was hesitant, almost scared, something he hadn't been in many years.

The older man's hands trailed down the redhead's chest and down to his waist. He fumbled with his belt buckle, his hands shaking as he un-did his fly. His pants seemed to glide down his long legs as the Marine stared at his younger lover in just his dark blue boxer briefs. The redhead's body suddenly shuddered and he closed his eyes, gasping for air.

"It's ok, Horatio," the silver haired man whispered, gathering his lover in his arms. "I told you we were going at your pace. We're not going to do anything you're not ready to do."

"I'm sorry, Jethro," his lover whispered, the pain evident in his voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," the Marine whispered. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I'm just…" his voice trailed off as he began to lightly shake.

"There's nothing to fear, my love," the older man whispered, gently stroking his back. "I will never hurt you. Someday you'll become my husband, my permanent life partner. From this day on I vow to protect you, just the way I should have all those months ago."

"You weren't even in Miami, Jethro," his lover whispered.

"Maybe not physically, but I thought of you that night," he quietly explained. "I thought about how you would soon be coming to work a case with me. I thought of how we would be together again, even if it was just for work. I thought of calling you to tell you I was excited to see you, but I remembered you said you were going out with Eric and Frank for a few drinks. I decided not to. I was just going to let you enjoy the company of your friends." He was silent for a moment, trying not to loose his cool. "I should have called you," he whispered. "I should have called you and maybe that man would have left you alone."

His lover's arms held him closer his body. "It's not your fault," he whispered. "It will never be your fault." He paused for a moment, seeming to be fighting with himself for words. "It's not my fault. And it will _never_ be my fault. I didn't do this to myself."

The silver haired man kissed him gently and held him against his chest.

"I love you," the redhead whispered.

"I love you, too, Horatio," the silver haired man whispered in response, just as he always did. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's just keep fooling around," the redhead quietly said as his hands began roaming across the Marine's strong body.

The older man smiled and kissed his lover. "I like your technical terminology, Horatio," he said with a quiet chuckle.

His hands drifted across the younger man's pale, freckled skin. He massaged his upper arms and worked his way down to his fingers and palms and back again. He kneaded his shoulders, ambling down his chest and torso, trying to work the stress from his body. His fingers slid into the waistline of dark blue boxer briefs, but the redhead whimpered and grasped the black band, keeping them firmly in place.

"Please don't," he whispered, his eyes glazed with tears.

He leaned down and gently kissed his younger lover. "Don't cry, Horatio," he soothingly said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to look."

"I don't want to show you," the redhead said in a pained voice. "Please don't make me. You said I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. I don't want you to see me."

The silver haired man tried to hide the hurt in his eyes. He knew nothing had been done to his lover's groin when he was raped, but he didn't understand why he didn't want him to look at his genitals. He wouldn't even allow the silver haired Marine to shower with him or watch him change his clothes. It was as if he was ashamed of his tainted body.

His fingers slid away from the fabric and trailed down past the blue material. He began massaging his thighs and calves, trying to encourage him to relax. He continued to caressing his lover's body, attempting to persuade him to calm down. He leaned down and kissed him gently.

His lover parted his lips and allowed his tongue to explore the inside of his mouth for the first time in months. His arms snaked around his body and he rolled them so he was sitting atop his hips. The redhead began massaging the silver haired man's body in the same manner, returning the firm touch to relax his muscles.

His hands traced muscles along a path down his body, from his shoulders down to his toes and back again. Then his hand gently slid between his bare legs. He cupped his testicles in his hand and gently kneaded them, causing the older man's groin to snap to attention. The silver haired man sighed and lolled his head back.

"Oh Horatio," he quietly said as his lover continued to fondle him.

The redhead's hand glided upwards and gently held the other man's groin for the first time since his attack. His hand worked its way up and down his hardening shaft, as a faint flush began creeping up the silver haired man's body. His body shivered with delight as his lover continued to stimulate just the right spots. He came with a light groan in his lover's hand. He breathed heavily for a moment before he sat up and looked at his lover. His eyes were the same shade of blue they always were and his groin wasn't hard and bulging like it normal would have been.

"I'm sorry, Jethro," the redhead whispered, standing from the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Horatio, what do you possibly have to be sorry for?" the silver haired man asked, slipping on his boxer briefs as he followed his lover.

"You're disappointed," the younger man quietly said as he washed his hands in the bathroom. "I didn't get aroused by the sight of your hard body and now you're disappointed."

He wrapped his arms gently around his lover's waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm not disappointed in you," he whispered, "I'm disappointed for you. I'm disappointed that man took something we had away from us. I know you're not going to be ready for awhile, but I'm willing to wait. I'll wait forever to make love to you again if I have to. Because there isn't a person in this world I could possibly love more than I love you, Horatio Caine."


	25. Loving Without Fear

Loving without Fear

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened and the silver haired Marine emerged. He looked at the man from Internal Affairs, just leaning against the counter and talking to the receptionist. He felt disgusted and angry. He grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. His hands wrapped around the man's neck as he maintained enough control not to strangle him.<p>

"It was you!" he yelled in the disgusting man's face.

"What?" he barely managed to choke out through his crushed windpipe.

"You're the one who hurt him!" the Maine continued to yell.

"Hurt who?"

He slammed the man's head against the glass wall, causing a large crack in the glass to form.

"You know who I'm talking about!" he hissed in the man's face.

"Jethro?" the redhead quietly said as he walked out of a room. "Jethro, what's going on?"

"Abby called me," the silver haired man said, keeping his grip on the man's neck and his eyes locked on his reddening face. "She told me DNA results were back from a case I investigated a few months ago."

"What case?" the redhead inquired, not daring to move from where he stood as an unexpected panic began to fill him.

"A rape case where the victim was ruffied and sodomized for who knows how long after he was unconscious," the Marine growled, never taking his eyes off the Internal Affairs worker.

The redhead's face suddenly flushed and his breathing became more labored.

"Oh god," he quietly said, shaking his head, "Oh god no."

"Yeah, turns out our friend Rick here knew a lot more about that case that he let on," the Marine said, tightening his grip on the man's neck.

"No, you didn't," the redhead stuttered as people began to gather in the corridor.

"Horatio," the man choked out, "stop him, please."

"Shut your mouth!" the Marine yelled, slamming the man's head against the glass again. "You don't have a right to talk to Horatio after what you did!"

"I didn't do anything!" the man attempted to plea.

"Yes you did," the silver haired man growled in his face. "You're the one who hurt him."

"But I didn't!"

"You can't weasel your way out of this one, Stetler!" the silver haired man barked at him. "We recovered your DNA. I guess you're not as smart as you thought you were."

"But I didn't touch him!"

"Then why was your semen inside him?"

The Internal Affairs worker was silent as he stared into the depths of the silver haired man's angry blue eyes.

"You raped me?" the redhead quietly said as he stepped towards where the two men stood.

"No, I didn't!" the man snapped.

"Bullshit!" the redhead suddenly yelled. "I would never want someone like you! You're a greasy, lying, cheating bastard! I know you hurt Yelina all those years ago and you just had to get your revenge!"

"Horatio, listen to me!"

There was a loud crunching as the redhead's fist smashed into the man's face. Blood poured from his nose as he coughed and choked on his own blood.

"You're a rapist, Rick," the redhead sneered in his face. "You may have over powered me that night, but you don't control my life! I'm going to move past this! I will be stronger someday! I will be able to look at the man I love and not fear him seeing me naked, knowing I'm damaged! But you, Rick, you're going to wake up everyday in a prison cell and wonder what your life would have been like if you had just left me alone."

He turned and walked away from them, holding his head high and his dignity upon his shoulders. The silver haired man glared at the man one last time before he released his hold and patrol units gathered the man away. He followed the path his lover had taken and found him alone in the locker room, crying silently on a bench. He sat beside the other man and gently held his hand.

"I remembered as soon as you said it," the redhead whispered. "As soon as you said it was Rick, I remembered running into him at the bar. We chatted for awhile about work and life. Then he offered to buy me a drink. He came back and that's when everything just becomes a blur. I remember being in a taxi and then shoved onto a bed and my clothes removed. He ripped my underwear off, tore them to pieces, didn't even bother to remove them nicely. Then he shoved himself inside me without prepping me or using lube. He asked me if that was how I liked it; if I liked having someone shove their dick in my ass again and again. Then he did it again and again and again, each time hurting worse than the last. He never looked at my face. I was shoved against the mattress on my stomach. He kept asking if that was how me and my fag liked it."

"Your brain must have repressed the memories," the silver haired man whispered. "You know, it was trying to protect you."

"If only I had remembered sooner we could have caught him," the redhead quietly muttered. "Who knows how many other people he's hurt since me."

The silver haired man gently held his lover in his arms and kissed him lightly, as tears began to crawl down the younger man's face.

"It's not your fault, Horatio," he whispered between kisses. "You were hurt. It's a natural occurrence for the brain to suppress memories that will cause distress."

"I love you, Jethro," the redhead whispered as he began to hungrily devour the other man's mouth.

"I love you, too, Horatio," the Marine whispered.

The redhead gently guided the other man onto the bench and fumbled with his belt. Before either knew it the redhead was stretching him with slick fingers as he lowered his own pants down his waist. The silver haired man gasped with pleasure as his lover filled him with his hard desire.

It was slow and gentle as the two men made love in the locker room. The redhead's tears ran down his face and onto his lover's as he whispered "I love you" again and again against his ear.

He came deep inside the older man's body, filling him with his essence and making the man his own once again. He slowly pulled from his tight core, his entire body shaking. The silver haired man reached over and carefully helped him clasp his pants close, before working on his own clothing.

They stood together, the redhead leaning against his locker. The silver haired man gently kissed him and held him close to his body.

"Thank you, Jethro," the redhead whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome, Horatio," he whispered in response. "The department didn't want to pursue the case when you refused to cooperate, but I couldn't let it go. I had to find the bastard who did this to you. Ryan sent the sample to me. I had Abby run the semen for DNA. It took awhile to get the sample up to DC, but we did it. We caught him."

"I love you, Jethro Gibbs," the younger man whispered.

"And I love you more than anyone in this world, Horatio Caine," the Marine whispered in response. "Your life is worth more to me than my own."

* * *

><p><strong>Originally I was going to have Horatio's rapist be just some random guy and have Gibbs beat the shit out of him or something along those lines. Then I realized just how personal of a crime this was for Horatio and Gibbs. After a little consideration I decided to make it someone they knew, and who better then a sleaze ball like Stetler? I've personally never liked the guy. Plus the chapter I wrote about Stetler harassing Horatio about his tax forms really helped with the decision making process.<strong>


	26. DC Ink

DC Ink

* * *

><p>The silver haired man hissed as he carefully pulled the plastic and tape off his left hip. His pants were hugging against his thighs, sitting lower than he would ever wear them in public, like some kind of hooligan teenager. He opened the jar his forensic specialist had given him and he began gently rubbing the balm across his raw skin. He heard the door open and close, and his red haired lover walked into the bedroom.<p>

"Well this explains why Abby picked me up from the airport," he chuckled as he set his carry on bag on the floor.

"I was still in the chair when you called," the silver haired Marine said as he continued to lightly coat his raw flesh. "The guy said it wouldn't take that long, but I guess it's harder to draw the shield then he thought."

The redhead chuckled as he went and stood by the older man, facing the mirror.

"This must also be why she took me to the art museum after she received your text," he said with a smile.

"Yup, I told her to stall you so I could get home first."

His lover smiled at him in the mirror. He unbuckled his pants and lowered them so that the tattoo on his right pelvic bone was exposed. He gently touched the side of his hip to his lover's left one so that their tattoos sat next to each other, the silver haired man's sitting higher because of his shorter torso.

"So you finally got my name inked into your skin," the redhead chuckled as he examined the Florida State Police shield, the name "Horatio" replacing where the officer rank normally would have been just under the eagle.

"Yup, I decided it was finally time to have the territory marked. Abby helped design it. I told her I was perfectly capable of picking out my own tattoo, but she insisted. The name thing was her idea."

He hissed in pain when the waistline of his dress pants brushed against his raw flesh and decided against it. He dropped them to the floor and stepped out of them. "Forget that," he muttered as he walked into the bathroom and placed the jar on the counter.

His lover chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him protectively against his chest. His cock nestled in the clef of the older man's buttocks and he could feel him hardening.

"I love you," the redhead whispered.

The silver haired man smiled and turned to kiss him.

"I love you, too," he quietly responded. "Now let's make love."

The redhead chuckled and allowed the older man to lead him into the bedroom. "I like the sounds of that," he said with a smile.

It took only minutes for the redhead to bury himself deep inside his lover. He massaged his deepest channel and rubbed against the bundle of nerves perfectly, causing the silver haired man to groan with his release. They laid in bed together, just staring deep into each other's eyes. The silver haired man's hand caressed the redhead's cheek and wandered down his body. He gently touched his left buttocks, but the redhead flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered as he gently kissed the younger man. "I just want to touch you, nothing more."

"Ok, Jethro," his lover whispered, his body still tease.

"Just relax," he soothingly whispered. "We're only going to do what you want to do."

The redhead silently nodded his head, burying his face against the other man's neck.

The silver haired man's hands wandered across the soft skin of his lover's buttocks. He followed the contours of his body to his thighs and back up to his lower back. He gently touched where his cheeks met, but proceeded no further. His lover slipped something into his hand and the silver haired man looked at the bottle of lubricant.

"Do you really want me to, Horatio?" he quietly asked.

"Only fingers," his lover whispered, "I don't even know if I'm ready for that yet. Just be gentle."

"I would never want to hurt you," the Marine whispered as he slicked up his fingers.

He slowly entered his lover with one digit, just letting him adjust to the intrusion.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered when his lover's body finally began to relax.

"Not really," his lover quietly responded, "It just feels weird."

The silver haired man worked his finger around inside the younger man, finally finding the other man's prostate. He rubbed his finger against the bundle of nerves, as his lover's cock began to swell. He poured lube onto their groins and encased them both in his hand, working his palm and fingers up and down their hot flesh.

They came together quietly, breathing heavily. The redhead looked deep into the other man's eyes and kissed him gently.

"I wish I was ready, Jethro," he whispered to him.

The Marine kissed him back as he ran his hands across his bare back, smiling at him with his usual crooked smirk.

"Take your time, Horatio. I'll still be right here, waiting for you when you're ready."


	27. Rewind

Rewind

* * *

><p>They cuddled together on the couch, the lights turned down and a movie playing on the TV. Empty beer cans and a half eaten pizza still in the box were strewn across the coffee table. A small bulldog face appeared over the edge of the table and he sniffed the side of the pizza box.<p>

"Billy!" the redhead commanded. "Leave it!"

The small dog disappeared behind the table again and whimpered lightly as he walked around the table. He looked up at his master with his tail between his legs and whimpered again. The silver haired man reached down and lifted him onto his lap. The redhead chuckled and snuggled against his lover.

"You've developed a soft spot for that dog," he quietly said, his lover wrapping his arms around him.

"Yeah, so?" his lover commented as they continued to watch the movie the silver haired man had brought along with him for his weekend trip. "Where are we going to live once we're married?"

The redhead was quiet again, not ready to answer his question.

"You didn't really think we were going to continue living like a child in the divorce, switching between houses every month, after we were married, did you?"

"Well, no, but," the redhead wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"You're not ready to give up your job and neither am I," the silver haired man finished for him.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," he whispered.

"We don't have to get married right now," his lover continued. "We can wait until we're both retirement age and then shack up somewhere together."

"But I thought you didn't want to wait, Jethro," the redhead quietly said. "That's why you kept asking for my answer."

"No, I wanted your answer because I wanted to know if we were going to spend the rest of our lives together or if it was the end for us. I didn't want to know when we were going to get hitched."

The redhead smiled against where his head rested on his lover's chest.

"I'm not sure what I want to do at this point," he quietly said. "I know now I want to marry you, but I don't know about living arrangements."

"How about we cross that bridge when we get to it?"

"Yeah, I like the sounds of that."

They silently watched their movie, not really caring anymore about what was happening to the imaginary people on the screen. His lover's hands ran up and down his back and began working their way lower, slipping his hands down the back of his jeans. He cupped the redhead's butt cheeks in his hands and gently kneaded them.

"I don't think I'm ready to bottom," he quietly said.

His lover chuckled lightly as he continued to fondle his butt.

"Now who said you were going to bottom?" he teased. "Maybe I just like the way your butt feels in my hands."

He couldn't help but chuckle. He nuzzled his face against his lover's chest and kissed his sternum lightly.

"Do you miss me always being the one who catches?" he whispered.

His lover slowly shook his head. "No, not really," he quietly responded. "I mean, yeah, I do miss pounding your fine ass, but if you're not ready for it then I don't want to."

He propped himself on his forearms and smiled at his lover. He kissed him gently, the ends of their nose touching lightly.

"I love you so much," the redhead whispered to him before he kissed him again.

The older man smiled and kissed him back. His legs fell open and the redhead's body settled between his thighs. Their hard-ons met through the denim of their jeans and both moaned lightly with desire. The small bulldog groaned and slipped off the couch, not willing to share his master with the other man anymore.

The silver haired man broke from the kiss as the redhead's hands ran up the inside of his shirt.

"Do you still keep that bottle of lube in the coffee table drawer?" he asked in a hasty voice.

"Yeah," the redhead answered, his lips still working their way across his neck. "Just in case."

The silver haired man found the bottle and fumbled to open it.

"Would you mind, Horatio?" he asked, sliding his free hand down the back of the redhead's jeans.

He hesitated for a moment but nodded. "I'll never heal if I don't push my comfort zone a little every now and then."

The silver haired man smiled and kissed him heatedly. He slicked his fingers up and slid his hand back down the redhead's pants. The younger man gasped and flinched when his fingers made contact with his tight flesh. His lover used his free hand to rub along his spine.

"Just relax, Horatio," he soothingly whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," the redhead whispered, "I'm still just having problems."

"Just think about me," the silver haired man said as he enticed his entrance. "Think about how amazing I'm going to feel pounding your ass. Just imagine my hard cock hitting your prostate again and again, making you crazy with pleasure."

The redhead moaned as his lover carefully slid his finger inside his body. His hips bucked as the older man brushed against the bundle of nerves inside his body. His hard groin began to leak inside his pants as he thrusted his body against the older man's. He cried out in pleasure when his lover added a second finger and he gripped the front of his lover's shirt.

"Oh god, Jethro!" he gasped as his lover continued to finger him.

"Just think about how amazing it feels to have your channel massaged," his lover whispered into his ear, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

"Oh Jethro!" he cried out as he began rubbing the front of his jeans against his lover's hips, trying to create some kind of friction to satisfy the ache.

He grasped his lover's shoulders and pressed his hips as hard against his lover's as he could. He dragged his body up and down against the other man's body, moaning when he felt his lover add a third finger. He could feel his cock leaking and the desire to climax was almost unbearable.

His lover pressed his fingers flat against the tingling bundle of nerves, sending a wave of pleasure through the younger man's body. He tangled his legs with his lover's and gasped as his climax grew closer by the second. He pressed down on his lover's hard groin as the throbbing became too intense for him to handle.

The redhead cried out his lover's name as he hit his release, soaking the front of his pants. The feel of the warmth from his pleasure sent the silver haired man over the edge, as his own pants soaked with pleasure.

They stared into each other's eyes as they panted for air. The redhead leaned down and kissed his lover passionately

"My god," he whispered, "you're good."

His lover chuckled and held him close.

"Thank you," he whispered in his ear, still stroking his back.

"So what's this movie about again?" the redhead asked, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Don't know, I've been thinking about you most of it," his lover chuckled.

"Well damn, I guess we shouldn't watch movies together," the redhead said with a light chuckle as he cuddled against his lover. "Maybe we should change and then rewind."

"You don't rewind DVDs, Horatio," his lover teased as they stood from the couch. "Even I know that."

"Sure you do, why do you think there's a rewind button?" the redhead playfully retorted.


	28. Winter Wonderland

**Sorry about the major lack of update, but it wasn't really my choice this time. Besides my normal busy schedule that keeps me from updating, except once a week, the website wouldn't let me log in. But the problem seems to be fixed so all is well.  
><strong>

**This one's just kind of a fun, short little piece. The action doesn't one hundred percent fit the characters of Gibbs and Horatio, but it was still fun to speculate.**

* * *

><p>Winter Wonderland<p>

* * *

><p>The old Marine ran through the Maryland Park after his redheaded lover. Huge snowflakes fell all around them as they laughed and ran, chasing each other like young lovers or childhood friends.<p>

The redhead dodged through an army of snowmen several children had built, standing alone since their creators had left. He hid behind one and was masked by the evening darkness as his lover ran right past him. He laughed and took off running the opposite direction as the silver haired man caught sight of him. The Marine chuckled as he ran after the younger man, smiling though the cold winter air bit as his face.

They continued their game of cat and mouse through the snowman army until the redhead took off towards the playground. He ran between swings and slides and even took a spin around the carousel. He jumped off just his lover got close to him again.

The redhead hid behind a snow fort whose owner had long since abandoned it when they left for home. The silver haired man tackled him to the ground and pinned him beneath his body. He leaned down and kissed the younger man tenderly and smiled with a flushed face. He pulled the wool hat the redhead had been wearing off and tousled his hair.

"I caught you, Horatio," he quietly said as he kissed the younger man again.

"That you did, Jethro," he chuckled as their lips met once more.

"Why were you running from me anyways?" he teased his lover as they cuddled together in the snow.

"So you would chase me," he said with a sly smirk.

"Well your plan worked," the silver haired man said, his nose running along the bridge of his lover's. "I knew I had to catch you so you wouldn't get away."

"I would have come back," his lover said with a smile.

"Of course you would have. You wouldn't be able to survive the snow alone."

His lover laughed and kissed him again. "You're wonderful," he whispered.

They laid on their backs in the snow, watching the huge fluffy flakes fall from the dark sky. The streetlights flickered on as the snow soaked through their clothes.

"It's beautiful," the redhead whispered.

"I guess it is," the silver haired man quietly responded. "I mean, it is until it's been here for four months and caused hundreds of people to wipe out while driving."

The redhead chuckled and curled closer to his lover's body.

"How can you not like snow, Jethro?"

"It doesn't snow very often where you live, Horatio. Just spend an entire winter up in the northern territory and then ask me that same question."

The redhead chuckled again and kissed the older man.

"You're just jealous because I could sunbathe all winter long while you're stuck inside hiding from the cold."

"Like you would sunbathe," the Marine laughed. "You'd burn in five minutes flat, ginger."

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He fumbled with gloved hands to open the ring box, but eventually managed. The redhead smiled at the sight of the matching wedding bands.

"You bought us new rings," he quietly said.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like something new for when we get married," the silver haired man said with a loving smile.

"But I like the one I have just fine."

"Yes, but these ones are for when we start our new life together."

The redhead smiled and carefully took the ring box from the older man. He looked at the bands, already knowing which one was his. He lifted the gold band with the silver center and examined it. In the center of the silver band was an inscription.

"_Love is not boastful."_

"I wanted to have the entire verse inscribed, but the rings were too small," the silver haired man said with a chuckle.

"Corinthians," the redhead said.

"Yeah, pretty much the only verse from the bible I can remember."

The redhead smiled and leaned down and kissed the Marine.

"I love you, Jethro," he whispered.

"And I love you, Horatio," he whispered in response. He carefully took his lover's hand and removed his glove. He slid the new ring onto his left hand with the one that already resided there. The redhead smiled and admired the rings on his hand. He leaned down and kissed the older man again.

"Someday, it'll all be real," the silver haired man whispered.

The redhead stood to his feet and walked away from his lover to a fresh patch of snow. He sat down and flopped onto his back. He fanned his arms and legs back and forth, pushing the snow away. Then he carefully stood and admired his work. The silver haired man joined him and chuckled at his childish tactics.

"You made a snow angel," he commented.

"Yes, I haven't made one since I was a child and I wanted to make one now," the redhead chuckled with a kiss.

The silver haired man sat in the snow next to the other man's snow angel and made one of his own.

"There, now he has a friend," he whispered as he gently kissed his lover.

The snow began to fall harder and a thick white layer built upon their coats, but neither man cared. They stood together as the world was blanketed in white, lips pressed together, reconfirming their love for one another.


	29. A Sunny Day

**Gibbs and Horatio's ages in this chapter aren't exact for what they are now. This is supposed to be taking place later on in life, just a few years difference.**

* * *

><p>A Sunny Day<p>

* * *

><p>He smiled as his lover leaned down and kissed him.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late, Jethro," the redhead said as he sat down at the table just outside the restaurant.

"It's alright, Horatio, I know these bastards never time conveniently," he said as he began looking over his menu.

The redhead chuckled lightly as he picked up his menu to scan. The waiter stopped and set a large onion bloom with chipotle sauce on their table.

"I see you've already taken care of appetizers, Jethro," the redhead said, picking up a piece and dipping it into the chipotle.

"No one said I had to be in my office to take charge," he said with a smirk.

His lover smiled and reached across the table to hold his hand.

"I'm sorry I got called into work this weekend," he said. "I know this was supposed to be our weekend together in Miami."

"Hey, you can't help it that some jackass tried to blow up a federal building," the silver haired man said. "I'm just glad no one knew I was in town." He picked up a piece of the onion and dipped it into the chipotle before feeding it to his lover. The redhead gave him a shy smile as he chewed his food.

"You're so handsome," the Marine quietly said. "I can't believe you're mine."

The redhead blushed slightly and looked down at the menu in his hands. The older man chuckled and reached across to caress his cheek.

"You're so funny," he quietly said. "I compliment you and every time you blush almost as red as your hair."

The redhead smiled at him and leaned across to kiss the other man. Their lips locked as their tongues briefly met before they each pulled back.

"So how's Ryan?" the Marine inquired as he resumed looking over his menu.

"You mean how's he taking being rejected by Abby," the redhead responded.

"I wasn't going to use that exact terminology, but ok, I guess we'll go with it."

The redhead sighed as he tried to look at the menu.

"I think he's doing better," he finally said. "He had his heart broken pretty badly."

"Yeah, Abby's always been rather truthful," the silver haired man commented. "She told me she tried her best not to hurt Ryan. I told her there's no easy way to tell a person you don't want to marry them."

"Do you think they'll get back together?" the redhead inquired as the waiter approached their table.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure I want them to."

"Why not?"

"Because they're such a weird couple," the silver haired man commented.

"So? We're weird."

"Not in the same way Abby and Ryan were weird."

"We're two old guys dating each other. How does it get weirder than that?"

"I didn't say they were weirder then us," the older man retorted, "I said they were a different kind of weird."

"A bad weird?" the redhead inquired.

"No, just a weird-weird."

"You don't ever make any sense, Jethro."

"Well neither do you some days, ginger."

The redhead looked at his older lover. He smiled and shook his head as he chuckled lightly.

They ordered their food and continued chatting and eating their appetizer. Just as they finished the onion the waiter brought over their plates of food.

"So what are we going to do once we're married?" the silver haired man suddenly asked.

"Why do you always bring up our marriage, Jethro?"

"Because it's going to happen soon enough," the Marine said. "I mean, we're sixty years old. We're not getting any younger, so why wait?"

"Correction, you're sixty-one, I'm fifty-six."

"So I'm a cradle robber, big deal," the NCIS Agent scoffed.

The redhead chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Jethro, what am I going to do with you?"

"Marry me, already," the silver haired man bluntly said.

"I thought you wanted to wait until we retire so neither of us had to leave our jobs."

"Nope, I want to get married now. So quit your job and come live with me in Maryland."

"Jethro, I'm not quitting my job."

"Great, then make room for me to move in with you and Billy, because we're getting hitched already."

"What are you going to do for a job?"

"You just said it. I'm sixty-one years old. Who in their right mind would hire me now?"

"Maybe the Miami NCIS team?"

The silver haired man scoffed and waved him off.

"Oh please, those fake and bake surfers wouldn't even know how to handle me."

"You're right about that one, Jethro," the redhead responded. "Maybe you could work as a recruiter for the Marines."

"Phft, no!" the silver haired man jeered. "They wouldn't want me. I'd scare everyone off and then we wouldn't have anyone to protect our country."

"Maybe you could be a stay at home dad for Billy," the redhead teased.

The old Marine thought it over and shrugged his shoulders. "I could," he said.

The redhead chuckled and continued to eat his food.

"You are such a trouble maker, Jethro."

"I get the job done," his lover responded with a crooked smile.

They were silent again as they finished their lunch. Afterwards, they sat together and each drank a cup of coffee.

"Do you want to have a ceremony?" the silver haired man asked him.

"What kind of ceremony?" the redhead inquired.

"You know, a wedding ceremony. After we get our marriage license in Boston, do you want to have a wedding ceremony that our friends and family can attend?"

The redhead thought it over. "Is this where you'd wear your dress blues for me?"

"Yes," the Marine happily said, "Sword and everything."

The redhead smiled and leaned across the small table to kiss him.

"Then yes, I think I would like a wedding ceremony."

The silver haired man smiled and kissed him tenderly. "Good," was all he said, before he captured the redhead's lips again. His phone ringing made him groan as he pulled it from his pocket. He flipped it open and stared at the screen.

"Well we may have a bigger problem on hand now," he quietly said.

"What is it?" the redhead asked in a concerned voice.

The silver haired man turned his phone to face the redhead. It said there was a picture message from the NCIS forensic specialist. It was an ultrasound with a tiny fetus in the center. Printed beneath it was a short message.

'_It's Ryan's.'_


	30. Guilt

Guilt

* * *

><p>"You need to tell him, Abby," the NCIS Agent said as he walked into the forensics lab.<p>

The forensic specialist stared at him momentarily before she turned back to her work on the computer.

"I'm not going to," she angrily muttered.

"Then what are you going to do?" the silver haired man inquired.

"I'm going to nip it in the bud before this becomes a real problem."

"You mean you're going to abort the fetus before it can become an infant."

"Don't say it like that," the young woman said, tears welling in her eyes. "I just want to get rid of the problem."

"Abby, killing your child won't rid you of the problem," the Marine said, following the young forensic specialist as she walked through her lab. "You'll forever live with the guilt of having killed your first born child."

"He's not going to be born!" she snapped, grabbing the beaker and pipette she needed off the other table. "I told you, I'm going to take care of this problem on my own! I don't need a man's help to fix this!"

"What about Ryan?" he gently asked her. "Don't you think he has a right to know he's a father?"

"He's not going to be a father because I'm not having this baby!" she yelled at him, tears now streaming down her face.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because…because…I don't know!"

"Could it be because you feel guilty?"

"No! I don't feel guilty about getting an abortion! I just don't want to have a child right now!"

"What if Ryan does?" the older man gently asked. "What if he wants the baby?"

"It's not his body!" she snapped at him. "It's my body, my fetus, my choice!"

"But Ryan could take care of it," he continued on in his soothing voice. "You could have the baby and he could take it back home with him to Miami. You would never have to worry about it ever again."

"Yes I would! It would still be _my_ baby!"

"Which means it's still Ryan's baby that's inside you," he whispered to her

"Please just leave me alone, Gibbs," she said through her tears. "I don't want you guilting me into keeping this baby."

"I'm not trying to force you to keep it," he said. "I'm just trying to get you to see it from both perspectives. Ryan's the father of your baby. He has a right to know."

"No he doesn't!" she snapped at him.

"He loves you," the Marine whispered.

"But I don't love him!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I told you I don't know why I'm crying!"

"I think it's because you feel guilty," he said. "I think you're crying because you know in your heart you love this man and you want this child. You want to spend the rest of your life with him, but you're too afraid to. You don't want to give up everything you have to be with him. Have you ever considered the possibility that he might give up his life to be with you?"

"What?" she whispered as more tears streamed down her face.

"Maybe Ryan wouldn't mind leaving Miami to come live with you so you can continue to work for NCIS. Maybe he would be willing to be a stay at home dad just so you could keep your career. It is a two-way road, Abby. Ryan's a pretty flexible guy. I mean he was willing to take the time and come see you any chance he could get, even if it wasn't for work."

"It's not that easy, Gibbs," she muttered as she turned back to her work on the computer.

"Sure it is," he said, leaning against the counter where she stood. "Just tell him about the baby and I'm sure he would be more then willing to fly up here and live your life together with your child."

"No he wouldn't," she mumbled through her tears.

"How do you know until you ask him?"

"I'm not asking Ryan!"

"Ask me what?"

They turned to see the Miami Lieutenant and CSI walking into the lab. The brunette looked at the young woman with a baffled expression.

"Abby, what's going on?" he gently asked her, reaching out to her. "Why are you crying?"

She flinched away from him and stormed across the room.

"Nothing's wrong," she muttered as she grabbed her beaker and pipette and moved them back to their original table.

"Abby's crying because she's upset about being pregnant and wanting to get an abortion," the silver haired man declared as he took a drink of his coffee.

The young woman dropped her beaker and it smashed against the tile floor. She whipped around and glared at the older man as new tears formed in her eyes.

"Gibbs!" she snapped, advancing towards him. "How could you?"

"It was rather easy, really," the NCIS Agent said. "I just said it."

She growled in frustration and knelt down to clean up the glass. Someone knelt before her and she pulled away when they touched her. But when they grasped her shoulder again she stopped and looked up at the young Miami CSI.

"Abby," he whispered, "You're pregnant?"

She looked into his hazel eyes, searching for the truth behind his question.

"Yeah, I am," she finally whispered.

A small smile graced his face as tears of joy formed in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Abby," he whispered, "We're going to have a baby?"

Something in the young woman suddenly changed. The fear and anger she had felt unexpectedly left her and she felt joy fill her heart.

"Yeah," she whispered in response, "We are."

He smiled at her before he laced his fingers into her hair and kissed her for the first time in months. Her heart fluttered and exploded with the joy she had been feeling just moments before. They broke apart and just looked at each other.

"Oh my god," he said with a light chuckle. "Oh my god, we're going to have a baby! I can't believe it! We're going to a have a baby!"

She smiled at him again as more tears flooded her eyes.

"Yeah," she whispered again, "We are."

The silver haired man chuckled as he turned and walked to where his lover stood. He slipped his hand into the other man's and led him from the forensic lab.

"So this is why you wanted me to bring Ryan to DC against his will," the redhead chuckled as they boarded the elevator.

"Yup, couldn't get her to see reason if you brought Eric again," the Marine said with a smile. "Sorry though, I may have convinced Abby to take your CSI from you."

"Quite alright," the redhead said. "I would rather Ryan leave Miami to be with his child then have Abby abort their baby."

"I'll make you a trade, though," the silver haired man said.

"What kind of trade?"

"I'll take Ryan and give you someone in exchange."

"Alright, who? And it better not be DiNozzo. He annoys the piss out of me."

The NCIS Agent chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it's not DiNozzo," he quietly said, a playful smirk on his face.

"Then who is it?" his lover inquired.

"Me," he whispered. "I'm retiring from NCIS."

**Abby and Ryan falling in love during this story just kind of accidentally happened. I wasn't planning on having a subplot to go along with this story. Hell, I wasn't planning on writing anything past chapter one on this story.**


	31. Take Me for Your Love

Take Me for Your Love

They each signed the form, smiling brightly as they did so. The court official looked over it and slid it to the other couple standing with them. The NCIS forensic specialist and Miami CSI each signed on the witness line, their faces bright with joy. They walked out into the bright Boston sunlight. The silver haired man pulled the redhead against his body and kissed him passionately. They smiled at each other as they kissed again.

"Well that's it," the redhead whispered.

"We're married," the silver haired man responded with a smile.

The young couple joined them and they each exchanged hugs.

"Oh congratulations Gibbs and Horatio!" the young woman exclaimed as she kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Well congratulations to the two of you," the redhead said, taking in the young woman's appearance. "How much longer do you have, Abby?"

The young woman smiled shyly and ran her hand over her swollen abdomen. "Two more months," she sheepishly said.

"And we couldn't be more excited," the young Miami Officer proudly said, wrapping his arm around her.

"So when are the two of you tying the knot," the redhead inquired as they walked along the sidewalk.

The young woman smiled and held up her left hand, the light dancing off the beautiful ring she wore.

"We're thinking a year or so after the baby's born," the CSI answered. "We don't want to rush ourselves."

"When are you joining my team, Ryan?" the silver haired man inquired.

The young man blushed and looked at his redheaded boss apprehensively.

"I'm not entirely sure," he quietly said.

"Well it better be in the next six weeks," the redhead responded. "Because if you're not in DC by the time your child is born I'm firing you."

The young CSI couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, H, you've made your point," he said shaking his head. "I guess I'll be putting in my two week notice sometime in the next month."

"Good, because there's no way I'm going to let you leave Abby alone to handle this kid."

"Especially if it's the offspring of Abby and Ryan," the silver haired man chuckled. "It's going to be a little hellion."

The small group laughed as they walked into the Japanese restaurant. They enjoyed a wonderful dinner together before they headed back to their hotel rooms.

The two lovers soaked in a hot bath together, letting the hot water and bath oils help relax their tired bodies. They sipped wine and held each other close as their love for each other seemed to grow by the minute.

As the water drained from the bath, they dried their bodies. They walked into the bedroom and crawled into the king size bed together.

They ran their hands across each other's bodies as their tongues slid together. The silver haired man rolled on top of his younger lover and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Horatio," he whispered in his ear as he kissed a fiery trail along his neck.

"Take me, Jethro," his lover whispered in response.

The silver haired man propped himself on his forearms and looked down at his red haired lover.

"Horatio, are you sure you're ready?" he quietly asked.

"Yes, Jethro," the redhead whispered. "He doesn't and never will control me. I'm stronger then he'll ever be. I want to make love to my _husband_ and nothing's going to stop me."

The older man leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. His hands wandered down his body, trailing across the familiar path of his muscles.

"Just tell me if it gets to be too much," the silver haired man whispered as he picked up the bottle of lube from the bedside table.

He worked to loosen his lover's tight muscles, taking extra time to prep him for the first time in over a year. He slid his hard desire slowly into his lover's waiting body and nearly cried from the sensation of being enveloped by the redhead's tight heat. He wrapped his arms around his torso and pressed his pelvis as close to the other man's as he could.

"Oh god, Horatio," he muttered under his breath.

"Jethro," his lover whispered, holding him close and lacing their legs together, "Jethro, please."

"Only for you, my dear husband," he whispered to him as he began rocking his hips.

They rolled around on the bed, making tender love in a way they thought they would never be able to again. Tears streamed down their cheeks and mixed together as they kissed and held each other close.

He came deep within his lover's body, as the redhead's release sprayed across his chest. They laid in bed together for hours, just kissing and making love. Soon the sun began to rise over the horizon and neither man had slept at all.

They showered together before they dressed and met the young couple in the lobby. They walked together to a small diner and had breakfast for the first time as a civil union.

It was a long, groggy wait for their flight at the airport. The silver haired man and young NCIS specialist would be returning to DC, while the redhead and his CSI flew home to Miami.

"So where do we go from here?" the redhead asked as he and the older man walked around the airport terminal alone, holding hands and sipping coffee.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to DC, put in my two weeks, and work on moving all my important crap to Miami."

"What about your house?" the redhead inquired.

"Abby and Ryan are going to need a place to live once their child is born," the silver haired man said. "I paid it off years ago. I figured I'd just give it to them."

"You're giving them a house for their baby shower?" the redhead chuckled.

"Yup, pretty much."

"Do you want to have the ceremony before or after you move to Miami?" his redheaded lover asked.

"After, it'll be much easier."

"By then we should have a little forensic science baby bouncing around our labs."

"Yeah, we should," the silver haired man said with a crooked smile.

The redhead sighed and leaned his head against the side of the older man's.

"I can't believe it, we're married," he whispered.

The silver haired Marine stopped and brought his lips to his own. He kissed him passionately and held him close, while managing not to spill his hot coffee.

"It's like a dream," he whispered to his lover before he brought his face back to his.


	32. New Agent on the Team

**Horatio's a pen stealer.**

* * *

><p>New Agent on the Team<p>

* * *

><p>"You've already seen plenty of the forensics lab and morgue over the last few years, so let me show you where you'll be spending way too much time filling out paperwork and doing other boring things," the silver haired man said as he led the two MDPD Officers through the federal building. They walked over to a barren desk that sat in a central location of the other desks around it. He stopped and picked up a framed picture, smiling to himself as he tucked it into the pocket of his coat.<p>

"Here's your desk, all of these computers and this really big, really cool plasma display monitor are yours. Don't touch the screen of the plasma; McGee won't be afraid to yell at you. This stapler's a piece of junk, so get rid of it. If you put your coffee here you'll reduce the risk of someone knocking it over, which is never a good thing. Terrible waste of coffee. Be careful with the chair, sometimes the bolts come loose on the back and it falls off," he explained as he ran his hands across the office supplies.

"Why didn't you get a new one, Jethro?" the redhead inquired as he picked a pen from a holder on the desk.

"Because I like this one," the silver haired man said.

"And you expect Ryan to continue to use it?" his lover chuckled as he slid the NCIS pen into the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"Well, yeah, where am I supposed to sit when I come to visit?" the NCIS Agent retorted.

The redhead chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Jethro, nothing will ever change about you, will it?"

The Miami CSI stood there silently, staring at the desk. He fidgeted nervously, continuously adjusting his tie and looking rather green. The silver haired man looked at him and laughed.

"Relax, Ryan," he said, clapping the young man on the back. "You'll be fine. Everyone already knows you here so it's not like you're really the new guy."

"Sorry, just nervous," the young CSI quietly said.

"Well don't be," the silver haired man said with a smile. "These guys are going to need someone with a strong stomach to be their new leader."

"I'm sorry, what?" the young man exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you? You're leading the team now. That's why you have my old desk."

The color drained from the young CSI's face and a layer of sweat formed along his hairline.

"Oh god," he muttered, "I don't know how to lead a team. I don't have a clue how the Marines and the Navy and all those other military groups work."

"Relax, neither did most of these guys when they started," the silver haired man chuckled. He looked at the young man and smiled reassuringly. "Ryan, you're a great cop and an even better CSI. You'll do great at NCIS. Like I said, everyone already knows you so you'll fit in well. Just think logically, I know you know how to do that well."

The young CSI nodded his head, obviously trying to keep from becoming physically ill. The silver haired man grasped his shoulder and looked at him with his bright blue eyes.

"Ryan Wolfe, you are one of the best forensic scientists I have ever met," he said. "In fact, sometimes I think you're better than Abby, but don't tell her I said that, she'll hurt me. You are a courageous, strong willed, determined young man. There isn't a better person I could think of to lead my team in every line of endeavor. You did great things at Miami Dade, and now you're going to do great things at NCIS."

He reached down and picked up a black baseball cap with the letters NCIS embroidered on it in white. He smiled as he held it out to the young man.

"Welcome abroad, Special Agent Wolfe," he proudly said.

A sudden smile spread across the young CSI's face. He took the baseball cap with shaking hands. He held it for a moment, just looking it over, before he placed it on his head.

Two men and a woman came walking over to the cluster of desks, all three smiling at their newest Agent.

"Hey boss," the younger of the two men said with a smile, "We've got a dead Marine in Richmond, Virginia. Found in a dumpster by a sanitation worker."

The CSI stood there for a moment, not really sure how to respond. He reached up and pulled at his tie, working it loose. He slid it from his neck and tossed it onto his new desk, unfastening the first two buttons on his shirt.

"Alright then," he said as he threw on his new NCIS jacket, "Grab your gear and let's head out."

The computer specialist smiled as each Agent grabbed their bags and crime scene kits. The former MDPD CSI stopped for a moment and turned towards the two older men.

"Thanks H, Gibbs," he said. "It means a lot to me you guys went to the trouble of getting me this job."

"You'll serve our men and women in uniform well, Special Agent Wolfe," the silver haired man said with a smile and nod.

The CSI dropped his stuff and walked towards his former boss. They looked at each other silently before embracing one another.

"I'm going to miss you, Horatio," the young CSI whispered. "You gave me the opportunity to work for you so many years ago, and this is where it led me."

The redhead smiled and held the younger man tightly.

"You're an amazing CSI, Ryan," he quietly said. "You've learned well and worked hard over these past few years. You were what our team needed after we lost Speedle, and now you're what NCIS needs now that Jethro's leaving. You're going to be a damn good leader, Special Agent Wolfe."

The young CSI pulled back and looked at his old boss one last time.

"Thanks H," he whispered again.

"We wear different badges now," the redhead quietly said, "but we'll always be brothers in law enforcement."

The young CSI smiled at the older man. He adjusted his baseball cap before making sure his new NCIS badge and glock were firmly in place.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Caine," he whispered to his old boss.

"Hey boss," the older, impertinent Agent called out, "The case isn't going to solve itself."

"The dead Marine isn't going anywhere, so hold your horses, DiNozzo," the CSI called to him as he picked up his bag and crime scene kit. "You said it yourself, I'm the boss now so shut your face."

"Well someone's already a little too big for his britches," the Agent retorted.

The newest NCIS Special Agent swung his arm and smacked the older Agent across the back of his head. He recoiled and his hand flew to where the younger man's hand had struck him. The female Agent laughed and shook her head.

"It's like Gibbs never left!" she declared as they boarded the elevator.

The doors began to shut and the redhead watched as his CSI disappeared from sight, nodding reassuringly at him as the doors closed. He sighed and turned back towards his lover. The silver haired man smiled at him and grasped his shoulder.

"It's like watching your little bird leave the nest," he quietly said.

The redhead smiled and nodded his head. "They're like my family," he whispered. "Loosing one, whether it's a transfer or death, is never easy."

"You'll still be able to see him," the silver haired man reassured him as he laced their fingers together. "I mean, it wasn't like I looked for dead Marines in Miami. They just seemed to like to die in Florida."

The redhead chuckled and squeezed his hand. "If that came from anyone else's mouth, Jethro, it would be considered untactful."

"But because it's me it's just fine," the old Marine said with a crooked smile.

"No, I think it's more expected from you," the redhead responded.

"Come on, let's go say good-bye to Duckie and Abby," the silver haired man suggested as they boarded the elevator.

"Abby's still working? Wasn't her due date yesterday?"

"Yup, but the baby didn't come out. So she came back to work. She figured since Dr. Mallard's right around the corner she has nothing to worry about."

"Is Abby aware that Duckie's patients are all dead?"

"I think she is. We better check on that while we're here."


	33. Curious

Curious

* * *

><p>The redhead groaned and rolled over in his bed. He opened his eyes just a little and smiled at the sight of the other man in the bed next to him. He reached across and gently caressed his cheek. The silver haired man stirred in his sleep, but continued to snooze. The redhead leaned across and gently kissed his lover. The older man smiled and muttered "I love you" in his sleep.<p>

The redhead chuckled to himself as he slid beneath the blankets. He pulled the older man's pajama pants down his hips and began sucking lightly on the head of his manhood. The silver haired man awoke with a gasp, his eyes snapping open and his hand instinctively lacing into his lover's red hair.

"Oh damn," he proclaimed as he began thrusting into the redhead's mouth. "Now that's a wake up call I can deal with!"

He gasped and moaned as he quickly grew harder. His cock easily slid into his lover's mouth and down his throat. His eyes rolled as his lover performed maneuvers he didn't even think were possible.

"Oh god, Horatio," he groaned as his cock began to leak. "Were you just made to deep throat?"

His lover's smiling face emerged from under the blankets. He kissed him passionately as he continued to tug on the older man's erection.

"Maybe I was," his lover purred in his ear, "but only for your cock."

"Well, then why don't you finish up here?" the silver haired man asked as his body began to shudder.

"I'm working on it," the redhead chuckled. He reached for the bottle of lube on his nightstand and began stretching himself with his free hand. He climbed atop his lover's hips and groaned as his hard manhood slid inside him.

The silver haired man began to thrust his hips, driving his hard member into the younger man. He moaned as his lover's tight channel massaged his heated flesh. He watched his lover's hand work up and down his own hard shaft, until his release was spraying across his strong chest. The silver haired man grunted as he came deep inside his lover. He laid there panting as his lover maneuvered his softening organ from his body.

"Why don't you ever finish with your mouth?" the silver haired man inquired as the redhead curled up against him.

"What do you mean, Jethro?" his lover asked as the older man began stroking his back, just as he always did after they made love, since the night the younger man had been raped, silently comforting him.

"I mean you start off with a blow job, but we always finish with me fucking you senseless," the silver haired man gasped for air, his fingers trailing across his lover's skin.

"Maybe I don't like swallowing," the redhead said, curling his body closer to the older man's.

"Why not? It's not that bad."

"I just don't like it."

"Just like you don't like rimming?"

"Not particularly, but if that's what you want I'll do it."

"No, you don't have to," the silver haired man smirked. "If you don't like it then don't do it. I was just curious."

"Just like you were curious when you came to see my antique gun collection?" the redhead asked with a wry smile.

The silver haired Marine chuckled and kissed his lover tenderly.

"Yes, exactly," he whispered.


	34. Jethro

**Of all the women (besides Jessica from my series "The Intern") I could write about Ryan Wolfe falling in love with, Abby Scutio takes the cake! Besides Gibbs, she's my favorite NCIS character, if you couldn't tell!**

* * *

><p>Jethro<p>

* * *

><p>The redheaded Lieutenant smiled as the young Special Agent walked into his office carrying a baby car seat.<p>

"Ryan," he said, encasing the younger man in his arms, "How have you been?"

"Great, Horatio," the young man smiled as he lifted his son from his car seat. "Abby and I flew into town this weekend to visit my family, so they could meet our son."

The redhead smiled as the small child was placed into his arms. He gently touched his cheek and the brown peach fuzz on his head. The baby watched him with stunning green eyes.

"He's beautiful, Ryan," the redhead said. "What's his name?"

"Michael Jethro Wolfe," the young agent proudly said.

"Jethro? After his surrogate grandfather?"

"Yes, it's what Abby wanted."

"I like it," the redhead said with a smile.

"Hey Horatio-" the silver haired man said as he walked into the redhead's office. He stopped and looked at the baby in the redhead's arms. "Oh my gosh, that's about the most adorable baby I've ever seen."

The redhead chuckled as his lover approached him. "Would you like to hold your grandson, Jethro?"

"Would I ever!" the silver haired man exclaimed, thrusting his arms outwards.

The redhead laughed again as he gently placed the baby in his lover's arms. The older man smiled as he softly stroked the baby's head.

"Wow, who would have thought Ryan Wolfe would actually have a cute baby?" he said with a chuckle. "Where's Abby?"

"Visiting Tom in the morgue," the young NCIS Agent explained. "We agreed we didn't want to take Jethro downstairs."

"Jethro?" the silver haired man repeated in a confused voice.

"Yes," the Agent said with a nod, "Michael Jethro Wolfe. We've kind of taken up calling him by his middle name already."

"Then why not just name him Jethro Michael Wolfe?" the silver haired man inquired.

"Because MJ sounds way cooler than JM," the young woman with black hair explained. "Geez, Gibbs, didn't anyone teach you anything growing up?"

"Nope," the silver haired Marine said with a crooked smile. "I've just been figuring it all out as I get old. How long you guys here?"

"Only until Sunday," the young woman said, carefully taking her baby back. "Ryan, did you bring in his diaper bag?"

"Yeah," the young man said.

He grabbed a black bag covered with a skull and cross bone pattern. The silver haired man laughed and shook his head.

"Go figure, Abby," he said as he continued to laugh, "You would find a diaper bag with skulls on it."

"Actually, Ryan found it," the young woman smiled as she accepted a bottle from her fiancé.

"And where did you find that, Wolfe?" the silver haired Marine inquired. "The adult bookstore?"

"No, you'd be surprised what some of the baby stores in DC carry," the young man replied with a smirk. "So when's your ceremony?" the young Agent inquired.

The two older men looked at each other apprehensively.

"They don't know," the NCIS forensic specialist replied.

"They told you?" her fiancé inquired.

"No, but it might as well be written all over their faces. I mean you guys have been married for six months and you still haven't had your ceremony. If you wait any longer Gibbs isn't going to be able to fit into his dress blues."

"Now wait a minute-" the silver haired man interrupted. His lover touched his shoulder and shook his head.

"She's just trying to get your goat, Jethro," the redhead chuckled. "Abby just wants us to have our ceremony already. And I think she's right. It's about time we got down to business."

A small smile spread across the silver haired man's face. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Alright, we'll start planning as soon as we're off work," he quietly said.

"Speaking of work," the young NCIS Agent said, "Didn't you retire, Gibbs?"

"Yup," the silver haired man responded.

"Then why are you working for Horatio now as a special investigator?" the young man inquired.

"I said I was retiring from NCIS," the old Marine said. "I didn't say I was going into retirement."

The young man laughed and shook his head. "Go figure," he said with a smile, "Gibbs is just going to work until they have to throw him out the door."

"Nope, no one's throwing me out any door," the silver haired man said as he walked towards the door out of his lover's office. "I'll shoot their ass first."


	35. As The Thunder Rolls

As the Thunder Rolls

* * *

><p>He awoke as thunder clapped and lighting flashed. He rolled onto his left side and watched as lighting ripped through the dark Miami night sky. Thunder boomed again, rattling the windows and causing him to jump, yet his red haired lover continued to sleep soundlessly next to him.<p>

He rolled back onto his right side and watched his lover sleep. Lighting continued to flash, illuminating the redhead's face with each clap. He reached out and gently touched his cheek. His lover didn't stir as his hand wandered down his neck and across his bare chest.

He picked up a bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. He trailed them into his lover's pajama pants and caressed the tight muscles between his legs. He carefully slid in one finger and prodded until he found his destination. His lover groaned in his sleep and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs and bending his knees.

The silver haired man smirked as he slid in a second finger and rubbed his digits roughly against his lover's prostate. The redhead moaned loudly as he awoke with a loud clap of thunder, his blue eyes glowing in the light of the storm.

"Jethro," his lover quietly gasped as he added a third finger. He closed his eyes again and gasped for air as his cock curled upwards in pleasure.

The silver haired man licked his lips and slid his lover's pants off with his free hand. He was always pleased to know his lover never wore underwear anymore when he slept.

"Oh Jethro!" the redhead moaned again as a fourth finger was added and his manhood pulsated in time with the growling storm outside their house.

The silver haired man couldn't wait any longer. He knew his lover's body was ready for him. He watched his lover squirm and lightly thrust his hips with pleasure. He generously coated himself as his own manhood suddenly began to leak. He plunged into his lover's body, causing the younger man to cry out with pleasure.

His thrusts were hard as he drove his rigid desire into his lover's body. The redhead moaned and gasped as pleasure buzzed through his nerves. His legs curled up against the older man's hips and the silver haired man slid his hands beneath his thighs, further opening his lover's body to him.

The redhead cried out as the older man hit just the right spot again and again. Their bodies slid against each others as sweat began coating their skin. Thunder cracked and lighting flashed, breaking through the dark night sky. Rain hammered against the windows, clicking like nails with the force of the storm.

The redhead gasped for air as the Marine drove his hard manhood into him, massaging his deep channel and rubbing against the bundle of nerves within him. The silver haired man pulled back as far as he could and slammed his pelvis against his younger lover's. The redhead's back arched and his hips bucked wildly as animal instincts took over his body. His nails dug into the older man's sides, puncturing his skin. He growled as his held onto the Marine's hard body, dragging his short nails against his skin.

It was hot. It was erotic. It was electric. It was fierce. It was everything the Marine had been wanting from his lover for so long.

He slammed his hips against his lover's, his hard manhood sliding easily within the younger man's wet body. He briefly felt the sting of pain as his lover's nails cut into his skin once more, as the storm sounded loudly above them.

He cried out when his lover bit his side so hard he bled. He looked down into his electric blue eyes, as lighting flooded into their bedroom. He captured his lover's lips in a hungry kiss, devouring his mouth with his own. He trailed hard love bites down the younger man's chin and onto his neck, finally sinking his teeth into his chest. The redhead cried out, as his pain-pleasure barrier was pushed to its max.

The silver haired man watched as his lover's cock began to leak heavily, smiling to himself, knowing no manual stimulation had been applied to his groin, nor would it be necessary for his climax. He drove himself deeper into the younger man then he could ever remember before. His lover's body opened more and welcomed the foreign yet familiar object into him. His muscles wrapped around his hard manhood, massaging him in way that was unique to only the younger man.

The redhead suddenly threw his head back and screamed as pleasure flooded through his body.

"JETHRO!" his voice sliced through the air, drowning out even the sounds of the storm.

His semen sprayed across the older man's chest, gliding down his body with his sweat. His channel tightened quickly and the silver haired man released his essence into his young lover's body.

His thrusts slowed and his chest ached with effort as they both came down from their highs. He eventually pulled from his lover's body and collapsed next to him in bed, resuming his rightful spot. He pulled his lover against his body as they continued to gasp for air. The storm seemed to move along, leaving the two lovers alone once more, as the Marine began stroking along his lover's spine and they shared a tender kiss.

* * *

><p>The silver haired man ran the razor along his face, ridding his skin of the awful scruff that seemed to appear every night. His lover smirked at him and tugged at the towel around his waist.<p>

"Can't let anyone see you at half best, can you, Jethro?" his lover teased as he tried to smooth his hair down after their shower.

"Never," he simply responded as he rinsed the white foam and hair from his razor under the running warm water.

"So what caused that last night?" his lover inquired as he moved between the bedroom and bathroom, trying to get ready for work.

"The thunderstorm of course," the Marine said, rinsing the last of the shaving cream from his face.

His lover chuckled and walked back to the counter. He picked up the bottle of aftershave and began rubbing his coated hands across the other man's face. He stopped and gently kissed the older Marine, smiling as the tip of his nose ran along the other man's.

"That kind of burns," the older man said, trying to pull away from his lover's touch.

"Well it's kind of supposed to, Jethro," his lover teased, kissing him again.

The silver haired man chuckled and placed his hands on his lover's hips. He kissed him again as he toyed with the redhead's boxer briefs. He leaned back from their kiss. His eyes trailed down his lover's well toned body, taking in his presence wearing nothing more than underwear. He stopped when he reached his hips and his eyes wandered upwards again.

"Horatio," he said in a concerned voice.

His lover's eyes darted, confirming him of everything he already knew.

"Maybe this was the only pair I had clean," he muttered, walking away from his lover.

"Lies," the silver haired man playfully retorted, "I know you did laundry two days ago when you had the day off."

"Well maybe I just like this pair best," his lover responded, shaking his butt at the older man in his black boxer briefs.

The silver haired man couldn't help but chuckle. He followed his lover into their bedroom where he was trying to hide his black underwear beneath his black dress pants.

"One of these days you're going to tell me when to stop," the Marine lightheartedly growled as he held his lover from behind.

"Yeah, never going to happen," his lover chuckled as he tried to button his pants. "Besides, I didn't bleed that badly."

The silver haired man looked at him before he dove for the bed. His lover attempted to stop him by tackling him, but the Marine easily got away. He tore the blankets back and shook his head at the sight of the small blood spot on the sheets. It was only about three inches in diameter but it still worried the Marine.

"Horatio," he said in the same stern voice, turning to face his lover.

"I knew I should have changed the sheets while you were shaving," his lover retorted as he walked to the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going to end this chapter after the thunderstorm ended, but I thought of the bathroombedroom scene and thought that would be fun to add at the end.**


	36. Break Room Coffee

**Just a little something fun while I fight off writer's block.**

* * *

><p>Break Room Coffee<p>

* * *

><p>The silver haired man ducked into the break room. He poured a cup of coffee and tried to stomach the brown liquid that reminded him of car oil. He sat on the couch, but quickly changed his mind when pain stung him. He rolled onto his stomach and just laid there. He sighed and closed his eyes.<p>

"Hey Gibbs," the CSI said as he walked in, "Calling it a day already?"

"No, Eric," he grumbled against the couch cushion, "I'm just taking a break."

"You look like you're about to fall asleep," the young man chuckled as he pulled a chair up. "What's got you so run down?"

"Horatio," the Marine mumbled as his eyes grew heavy.

"H working you too hard?" the CSI inquired as he drank his coffee.

"Not the same way he's working you too hard," the older man grumbled.

The young man laughed and shook his head. "Damn, H got a little something-something in him today?"

"Nope, it's in me."

The CSI tried to hold his laughter back but it burst through his lips.

"Eric, have you ever had anal sex before?" the silver haired man inquired, propping himself up and looking at the younger man.

"Not on the receiving end," the young man chuckled.

"Well let me tell you, when you catch four times in one day before noon it tends to wear you down. Did you know the average male only ejaculates about a table spoon of semen?"

"And now you're going to ask me if I know what it's like to have about four table spoons of semen in your ass," the CSI responded with a laugh.

"Exactly," the silver haired man said in a wry tone, "Which it feels like more than that. And let me tell you, Horatio's no little leaguer. When that man wants it, he wants it hard. When we make love it's always me pitching, but if he wants to fuck like rabbits I better spread my legs and brace for impact."

The CSI laughed again and shook his head.

"I just learned more about my brother-in-law then I will ever want to know in my life," he said.

"I could tell you a lot more if you'd like."

"No, I'm good."

"He likes having his nipples pinched during oral."

"Ok, that's great, Gibbs."

"He won't ask for it, but he enjoys rimming."

"Alright, that's enough."

"He really likes it if you squeeze his testicles while giving him a hand job."

"Not listening anymore!"

"His penis feels like you just fell onto a jackhammer."

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

"You wouldn't think someone his age would be able to bend the way he does, but boy can he."

"I can't hear you!"

"What the hell is going on here?" the redheaded Lieutenant asked as he walked in.

"Oh just board line sexual harassment, that's all," the silver haired man said with a cheeky smile.

"Jethro, I know you're not trying to cause Eric any form of discomfort," the redhead said as he walked to the counter to pour a cup of coffee.

The old Marine looked at where the CSI now stood across the room, his hands clamped over his ears. He looked back to his powerful police lover and smiled at him.

"How will you punish me if I say I am?" he asked in a wry voice.

The redhead chuckled and shook his head. He took a drink of his coffee and looked at the CSI.

"I'm terribly sorry, Eric." He said, "I hope Jethro hasn't scarred you for life."

"Oh only a little," the Marine said with another crooked smile.

"More like a lot," the CSI said. He looked towards the Marine, who lifted his mug and smiled, as if toasting him. He couldn't help but laugh. "But Gibbs sometimes reminds me of a child, so I guess I can't stay mad at him."

"Hey," the silver haired man retorted, "Name one child that drinks coffee and can shoot a sniper rifle."

"Jethro Wolfe," the CSI said as his come back, just before he left the break room.

The Marine continued to lie on his stomach on the couch, thinking over his answer.

"I think he has a point," he said to his lover.

The redhead chuckled and sat in the chair facing the couch. The silver haired man smiled at him and the redhead returned it with one of his own.

"Jethro, what am I going to do with you?" he asked with a chuckle. "You can't keep scarring my CSI team like this."

"Well tell them to man up!" the Marine said in a determined voice. "Tell them all to quit being such softies!"

"Would you talk to Abby this way?" his lover asked with a sly look.

"Hey, you can't bring my surrogate daughter into this," the silver haired man whined. "That's just not fair."

"Well then quit creating mental scars in the minds of my CSIs," the redhead retorted as he stood from his chair.

"At least they know you're great in bed!" the Marine called out as his lover left the room.


	37. Swallowed by the Sea

Swallowed by the Sea

* * *

><p>The redhead silently entered his lover's woodshop. He watched as the older man ran his manual sander along the boat's stern, his muscles flexing beneath his sweat coated skin. He had a tough beauty to his body. Though he was already over sixty years old, his muscles were firm and well kept. He looked as if he could still serve as a Marine.<p>

Sawdust floated through the air, barely able to settle before the silver haired man caused it to flutter about the room. The redhead sat atop his lover's workbench. He sat there silently, watching his lover work.

"I still can't believe you had this place built just for me before I moved down with you," the silver haired man said as he walked around his boat. Though he hadn't looked at the redhead or even acknowledged he was there, he had long since sensed his partner was near.

"I knew you would miss your workshop in your basement," the redhead explained as he watched the light dance off dog tags that hung around his lover's neck. "I wanted somewhere for you to do your woodwork. I know how much you love it."

"Not as much as I love you," the silver haired man smirked, leaning over to kiss the redhead.

"What are you going to call it?" the redhead inquired as he watched his lover work, just as they always did when he had lived in Maryland.

"I don't know," the older man replied as he walked around, taking in every angle. "I'll figure it out when I get there."

He placed the sander against the bow and ran it along a jagged edge. The redhead watched as his muscles rippled like water beneath his skin and sweat glistened in the light. He stopped and ran his rough hand across the arched piece of cherry. He blew air across it, causing more sawdust to scatter.

"You look lovely," the redhead quietly said.

The silver haired man looked at him and smiled.

"You think I look good right now?" he chuckled. "Horatio, I'm covered in sweat and sawdust. How can I look charming in anyway?"

"You look handsome, in a robust kind of way," the redhead quietly explained. "You have a tough beauty with a rough edge. Maybe not everyone would see the beauty you posse the same way I do, but I think that's what makes you so unique."

The silver haired man smiled and walked over to his workbench. He set the sander down beside the redhead and gently kissed him. His hands worked their way up his shirt and caressed his chest. The redhead moaned lightly as his lover bit at his neck and toyed with his nipples.

"If there's one thing I miss about dating women," his lover whispered in a husky voice as he unbuttoned the redhead's dress shirt, "its breasts."

The redhead chuckled as his lover ran his calloused hands across his bare chest.

"You wish I had breasts?" he said with a laugh. "What, just so you could fondle them?"

"Hey, don't lie, boobs are nice," his lover chuckled.

"So you want me to get implants?"

"Sure, why not?" his lover teased.

"I don't think so," the redhead laughed. "I would look ridiculous."

"Oh come on," his lover continued to tease. "It would be fun."

"Maybe for you, Jethro, but you wouldn't be the one sporting a size D around the lab."

"Oh, you would get Ds just for me?"

"Shut up, Jethro, I'm not getting anything."

"Fine, then I'll just deal with your flat chest," his lover said as his hands wandered upwards to his shoulders and ran down his arms, pushing his shirt along with it.

He wrapped his arms around the younger man's torso and kissed him tenderly. His dog tags were cold where they pressed between their bodies. The silver haired man's lips wandered down his jaw line and across his neck. He planted soft kisses across his shoulders and the redhead's body shivered with anticipation.

His lover pulled back and held out his hands. The redhead grasped them and allowed his lover to help him to his feet. The older man grabbed the sander and walked with the redhead to the boat.

"Here, I'll show you how," he whispered, placing the sander in the redhead's hands.

He lined it up with a rough patch against the wood. He pressed his chest against the younger man's back and trailed his arms along the redhead's. Their hands and arms worked together to smooth out the uneven surface of the boat's side.

He felt his lover's jeans against his body. They were sitting lower then he normally would allow. Their bodies moved in sync with each other, as they sanded down each coarse spot. His lover's hips gently pressed against his like a wave in motion. His cock nestled in the clef of his buttocks and their hips matched up perfectly, just like the sacred puzzle he knew they were.

Soft lips on the back of his neck were almost too much for the redhead to bear. He gasped lightly as his lover trailed kisses along his shoulders. The sander started to slide from his hands, but his lover was quick to set it on the floor.

The redhead's body shuddered as his lover's hands continued to explore his skin, reading it as if it were Braille. Both his strong hands cupped his groin through his pants, and his lover proceeded to squeeze and knead him in just the right way.

"Jethro," quietly escaped his lips as his belt clicked and his zipper buzzed.

His lover held his hard desire softly in his hands and began stimulating the delicate skin. He groaned and his nails dragged across the side of the boat, leaving a jagged trail. He finally lost control when his lover cupped his testicles in his warm hand. He cried out softly and his release shot against the side of the boat.

He stood there panting for a moment before his lover closed his pants back up. He turned to face the older man and kissed him passionately.

"Excuse me," his lover whispered as he stepped away. He walked over to the utility sink and washed his hands. He grabbed a rag and walked back to where the redhead stood. He cleaned the white substance off the wood before he grabbed the sander and began sanding it down.

"That's going to leave a stain that will never come out," his lover chuckled as he worked on the wet wood.

"Oh well, it's your fault," the redhead chuckled as he leaned against the boat.

"Hey, be nice, I could have just taken you and gotten sawdust in places you would never be able to get it out," his lover teased with a kiss.

The redhead chuckled again and kissed his lover back.

"Have you figured out a name for your boat yet?" he quietly asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll call it Homestead," his lover whispered.

"Why's that?" the redhead whispered in response.

"Because I started it five years ago, and it's finally taken me home."


	38. Heartless

Heartless

* * *

><p>The small English bulldog waddled through the corridor, his nails clicking on the tile floor. He snorted and carried his favorite red ball in his mouth as he looked for someone to play with. The Sergeant smiled at him and reached down to scratch behind his ears. The bulldog settled with the man, following by his side as they wandered into the familiar room.<p>

"Bringing Billy to work just so you don't have a reason to leave the lab, huh, Horatio?" the Sergeant asked as he walked into the Lieutenant's office.

The redhead chuckled and reached down to scratch behind the dog's ear. He took the ball and tossed it into the hall. The bulldog struggled to gain his footing on the slick tile surface as he chased after the ball.

"No, I didn't want to leave him home alone today, Frank," the redhead replied.

"Is he sick again?" the Sergeant inquired.

"No, he just looked so depressed when Jethro and I were leaving."

The Sergeant chuckled and shook his head. "Go figure, Horatio Caine has a soft spot for animals."

"So what have you got for me, Frank?" the redheaded Lieutenant inquired as he walked around his desk.

"Horatio, you might want to sit down for this," the Sergeant said.

The redhead looked at him apprehensively. He leaned against the front of his desk, still trying to read the expression on the other man's face. His silver haired lover walked in, followed closely by the English bulldog. He immediately sensed the redhead's distress and walked to his side, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"What's going on?" the silver haired man inquired.

"I have some news for Horatio," the Sergeant explained.

"Well let's hear it," the Marine responded.

The Sergeant sighed and looked at his feet for a moment before he brought his gaze back to the redhead.

"I got a call from the county prison this morning," he quietly began. "Stetler committed suicide last night; stuffed a sock down his throat during the night."

The redhead looked at him in disbelief. "Stetler's dead?"

The Sergeant nodded his head. "His body's down in the morgue right now. Tom's doing the autopsy. I came to tell you so you wouldn't be shocked if you went down there and found old Rick chopped open on a table like an eighth grade science project."

The color seemed to drain from redhead's face. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his buzzing nerves.

"Rick Stetler's dead," he said again.

"Yeah, Tom's already sent me some of his findings," the Sergeant explained. "He preliminary exam revealed Stetler had recently been sodomized, and not nicely. There was also evidence of past healing, anal tunneling, as he put it. From what the other prisoners have told me, Stetler was quite popular when it came to sexual pleasing, though it sounds like he wasn't so into it."

The redhead's body began to shake. His lover wrapped his arms around him and held him close, rubbing his hand along his back. He was silent as he tried to fight off the mixture of emotions running through him.

"So Stetler was sodomized by the other inmates frequently, but it wasn't consensual?" the silver haired man inquired as he continued to soothe the redhead.

"Yeah, seems that way," the Sergeant said. "I know cop killers and rapists are popular ones in prison, but a cop rapist is something of a new breed in itself."

The redhead suddenly laughed. He laughed so hard his sides cramped and his eyes watered. He shook his head as he brushed the tears away.

"Ha, an eye for an eye," he said as he continued to laugh. "Fucking Stetler thought he could control me, harass me, and humiliate me, but it didn't work. Now he's everybody's trick. He's the fool. He's dead because he couldn't take the same pain I endured. He's forever going to burn in hell because he was weak. I stayed strong, held my head high, and I didn't let him control me. Now I control him. He couldn't live with the pain of what he did." He laughed again as new sorrow filled tears began streaming down his face.

His lover held him close and kissed his cheek, whispering to him.

"He'll never hurt anyone ever again. He's gone for good."

"He probably suffered for awhile," the redhead whispered in response. "I mean if there was evidence of tears that had healed over this was something that was ongoing for awhile."

The silver haired man looked deep into the redhead's watery blue eyes.

"You feel sorry for him, don't you, Horatio?" he whispered.

The redhead shook his head. "No," he whispered, "I know I should feel sorry for him, but I don't. I feel no compassion for that man. For once, I'm glad to hear someone's dead."

The silver haired man held his face and tenderly kissed him.

"It's alright," he whispered, "I'm glad to know I'm not the only heartless one."


	39. The Impertinent Fool

The Impertinent Fool

* * *

><p>"I just can't get past it, boss," the impertinent NCIS Agent said.<p>

"Sure you can, Tony, it's a door," the silver haired man said as he pushed through the door.

"No, I mean the fact that you're married to a man," the Agent responded. "I mean, really, you're Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You're a former Marine, an NCIS Special Agent in charge, and the biggest hard ass I know. They don't come any tougher or manlier than you."

"Correction, now I'm Special Investigator Jethro Gibbs," the older man corrected. "And don't let anyone know my real first name is Leroy. I hate that name."

"Sorry boss," the NCIS Agent responded. "But anyways, why did you pick a man? Were women just not working out for you?"

"What's it matter to you why I fell in love with Horatio?" the silver haired man retorted.

"Well I'm just curious."

"Maybe I was, too," the Marine responded. He ducked into a room and smiled at the young woman standing at the computer. "Hey Natalia, got anything for me?"

"Not yet," she said disappointedly. "The computer's still running the DNA sample. I promise I'll call you though as soon as it's done."

"Thank you Talia," the silver haired man responded with a smile.

"See, look!" the NCIS Agent exclaimed. "You just flirted with a woman!"

"I thanked her for working on my evidence," the silver haired Marine responded. "How is that flirting?"

"You smiled at her!" the Agent persisted.

"I also smiled at the mail carrier this morning when he dropped off my replacement coffee maker. Was I flirting with him?"

"I don't know," the Agent hesitantly said, "You have decided to start batting for the other team now."

"How do you know I'm not catching for the other team?" the older man asked with a smirk.

The younger man shuddered at the sudden mental images created in his mind, gagging slightly.

"That's so not funny!" he snapped. "You're Gibbs. I can't imagine you doing those kinds of things!"

"Then don't," the silver haired man replied.

"But really, Gibbs," the Agent continued on, "Why would you pick a man?"

"I didn't pick a man," the older man retorted. "I just fell in love with him."

"But is it really love?"

The silver haired man turned on his heels so fast the younger agent slammed into his chest.

"Do you know what it's like lying awake at night wondering when the next time you'll see a person is, Tony? Do you know what it's like to meet someone and they're suddenly always on your mind? Do you know what it's like to be haunted by someone you hardly know, simply because you enjoyed their company?"

The young NCIS Agent was silent as he listened to his former boss.

"That's what I lived with for two years before Horatio and I finally made a commitment. We corresponded back and forth about cases and our personal life. For two years I would lay awake at night thinking about the redheaded Lieutenant down in Miami. Any time a case came up I would be the first to volunteer to fly down, no matter what anyone said. I thought I was going crazy.

"Until one day when we were having coffee and discussing his antique gun collection at his house. Then a chain of events unraveled that neither of us will ever be able to explain and we realized what it was we had been searching for in the other for two years.

"Then I laid awake at night, wondering when I would see this amazing man again. Then out of the blue, after secretly screwing around together for eight months, he gets a tattoo that has my name on it. Right there, on his hip. It freaked me out and scared the hell out of me. I asked him why he got it and you know what he said?"

The NCIS Agent slowly shook his head.

"He said it did because he loved me," the silver haired man quietly said. "He told me that and I left without another word, only to fly back down to Miami three days later to tell him that I realized I loved him too.

"Do you know what it's like to realize you're in love, Tony?"

The NCIS Agent stood there silently, unable to speak to his former boss.

"No, I don't think I do," he whispered.

"Great, then this discussion is over," the silver haired man said. He turned and continued on his original path. The Special Agent followed him through the corridor of the Miami Dade Crime Lab, still unable to meet his eye.

They walked into the Lieutenant's office and the redhead smiled at them.

"Jethro, I hope you're bringing me good news," he said before he looked back down at his paperwork.

"Nope, sorry boss," the silver haired man replied. "Natalia's still working on the DNA, so I can't go any farther." He turned and looked at the NCIS Agent. "And yes, I call him boss when we're at work. Anything else you'd like to know, DiNozzo?"

"I wasn't going to ask, boss," the Agent quietly said.

The redhead looked up again, seeming to realize for the first time the other man was there.

"Tony," the redhead said, standing from his desk, "It's good to see you again."

"Lieutenant Caine," the young NCIS Agent said with a nod, "Like wise."

"So what's this I hear about you kissing a guy, Tony?" the redhead inquired with a quizzical expression.

The impertinent Agent's face flushed red and he stood there silently awkward.

"I didn't know it was a guy," he snipped. "Besides, he was going through gender reassignment surgery. Just because he still had a ding-a-ling doesn't mean she was completely a he."

"Still a man," the redhead said. He placed his hand on his lover's back as he turned him the other direction, leading him out the door of his office.

The silver haired man chuckled as he walked with his lover through the corridor.

"I almost forgot about that," he said with a laugh. "That was like, what, seven, eight years ago?"

"I don't remember," the redhead said with a smirk, "But I had a feeling Tony needed a reminder."


	40. A Massage and

**You wouldn't think a chapter like this would be difficult to write, but this was another one where writer's block hit me halfway through and I was stuck for a few days on it. I'm still not a hundred percent pleased with it, but it'll do. I also couldn't come up with a good title.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Massage and…<p>

* * *

><p>He sighed contently as his lover's strong hands kneaded against his sore shoulders, the hot bathwater soothed his aching muscles, and his hard member throbbed deep within him.<p>

"Only you, Horatio, could take a nice relaxing hot bath and massage and turn it into something more," he chuckled

"You didn't object," his red haired lover chuckled in his ear as he started thrusting again.

He moaned lightly and gripped the edge of the bathtub, trying to brace his body better in the water as his lover's hard erection massaged his deepest channel from where he sat behind him.

"Oh, right there," he gasped.

"Which, your shoulders or your-"

"The nether regions," he said with another gasp and a smirk. "Oh damn, tell me again, why do I always want to top?"

His lover shrugged and ceased his thrusting. "Because you're a powerful, strong man," he quietly said, as his hands worked the kinks from the older man's shoulders. "You like feeling in control."

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing," he quietly responded.

"Jethro, please don't try to have a philosophical discussion right now," his lover responded, an annoyed undertone to his voice.

"I'm sorry, Horatio," he quietly said. "I didn't mean to get defensive."

"It's alright," the redhead quietly responded, resuming his thrusting once more.

The silver haired man moaned and gripped the bathtub's edge a little tighter. He pressed his back against his lover's chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered. "I know I don't always say it, but I love you. Even when we have our disagreements or we fight, I'll always love you."

His lover softly kissed his temple and wrapped his arms protectively around his chest. "I love you, too," he whispered. He curled his legs along the outside of the silver haired man's.

"Would it be easier if we switched this around?" the older man inquired, trying to shift without spilling too much water onto the tile floor.

"Maybe," his lover whispered as he continued to slowly thrust into him.

He chuckled lightly and leaned his head against his lover's. "But you would rather stay right where we are," he quietly said.

"No, we can switch to missionary."

"No, we're staying right here," he said, turning to kiss his lover's cheek "And that's fine with me, because it's what you want."

The redhead smiled and softly kissed him.

His hips flexed and his knees bent as his lover slid easily inside his body. Though they had gone back to their normal routine of the silver haired man being the more dominant one, his body still accepted his lover's back, as if it was part of his own that had been missing. He moaned softly and pressed his hips against his lover's. A strong hand slid along his side and encased his throbbing member within its palm.

He gasped as his lover continued to massage deep within him. His head rested against the younger man's as his breathing seemed to hitch in his throat with each hit of his prostate.

"Horatio," he whispered, "I think I'm almost there."

His lover chuckled and kissed his neck. "You think, Jethro?"

"Yeah, it's a little hard to tell when you're floating around in the water."

His lover smiled and kissed him tenderly. "Then come for me," he whispered in the older man's ear.

The silver haired man suddenly gasped and his body stiffened. A warm tingling sensation swept through his body as his nerves buzzed together and he hit his climax. He felt the familiar twitching of his lover's member and the warmth of his essence filling him.

They remained in the cooling bathwater, still entangled within each other. The redhead held the older man close against his chest and kissed along his shoulders.

"Sometimes," the silver haired man whispered, "I wish we could stay like this."

"Why's that?" his lover quietly inquired, though he was sure of the answer.

"Because I love you," the Marine whispered. "You fill in all the parts of me that are missing."

The redhead smiled against the skin of his shoulders. "I love you, too, Jethro," he whispered.


	41. Sparred

Sparred

* * *

><p>The other man's fist hit him hard across the face, knocking out his mouth guard. He could feel where a small trail of blood was trickling down his chin, from a split in his lip, but he couldn't have cared if he wanted to. The other man struck him in the sternum, knocking him to the ground. He quickly scooped up his mouth guard and stuffed it back into his mouth.<p>

He leapt to his feet and began pounding on the other man with his gloved fists. He managed to get the older man into a headlock, but the Marine was quick to flip him over and slam him to the floor. He hit hard, but was quick to compensate. It was as if he flew through the air, striking the Marine across the jaw. The older man staggered for a moment before he regained his footing. His gloves pounded against the redhead's torso, as he sparred to dodge the younger man's attacks.

Sweat dripped down his body and his arms felt like they were weakening by the second. The Marine looked at him and licked his lips. The redhead suddenly swung at him, hitting him hard in the stomach. The Marine fell onto his back, gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of him. He was back on his feet in no time and continued to fight, while trying to open his lungs once again.

The redhead cried out and dropped to his knees when the Marine grabbed his left arm and twisted it behind his back. He collapsed forward onto his stomach, his cheek pressed against the mat of the boxing ring. He laid there gasping in pain.

He watched the Marine's gloves drop next to him and felt someone pull him up. Someone with strong, steady hands grasped his shoulder and twisted his arm. There was a loud crack noise and the redhead cried out in pain again. The same strong hands pulled his gloves off and began massaging his hand and arm, encouraging the circulation to keep flowing.

"Sorry, Horatio," the Marine said as he continued to work on the redhead's sore shoulder, "Didn't mean to dislocate your arm there."

"Then what the hell were you trying to do?" the redhead asked around his mouth guard. He spit it into his hand and stretched his jaw, trying to work the kinks out from the older man's blows.

"They didn't teach us to fight like sissies in the Marines," the silver haired man said as he helped the younger man to his feet.

"Well the police academy didn't teach me how to be a sissy," the redhead retorted defensively as they climbed from the boxing ring the in NCIS gym.

"I didn't say you were," the silver haired man chuckled, wrapping his arm around the younger man's waist.

They stopped and watched as the blonde CSI wrestled with the NCIS Special Agent. It seemed he had the upper hand for a moment before she wrapped her legs around him and flipped him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Looks like I win again, Tony," she chuckled as she stood to her feet.

"Only because I let you," the NCIS Agent grumbled as he struggled to his feet.

She suddenly kicked him in the chest, knocking him back to the ground.

"Just because I wear a bra doesn't mean I can't beat you," she giggled as she walked off the mat.

The silver haired man chuckled and smiled at her.

"Good work, Calleigh," he said. "Tony needs to be put in his place every once in awhile."

The blonde CSI smiled and took a drink of her water.

"Feels good to do some hand-to-hand every once in awhile," she replied. "I've been wanting to kick the shit out of someone for quite awhile now."

The two lovers entered the locker room and stripped for their shower. They climbed in together and just let the to water pour over their sore bodies.

"You put up quite the fight, Horatio," the older man said as he washed his lover's red hair.

"I never give my second best, Jethro," the redhead responded as he ran his soap covered hands across his lover's body.

Suds slipped across their sweat coated skin and ran down their bodies and into the drain. The silver haired man kissed the redhead tenderly and turned him around. He pressed the redhead's chest against the tile wall of the shower and cupped his buttocks in his hands.

"Loser bottoms," he whispered as he slid two slick fingers inside the younger man.

"Oh god," escaped the redhead's lips as his lover worked at his tight muscles.

The silver haired man pressed his chest against the redhead's back, slipping more fingers inside him before he switched them out for his hard erection. His thrusts were hard but gentle, not wanting to announce their activities with the sound of skin-on-skin. The redhead moaned quietly, trying to keep quiet as his lover's hard member massaged deep within him.

"I don't think I mind losing," he whispered as his lover bit his shoulder.

"Good," was all the Marine whispered, as he continued to trail love bites across the redhead's shoulders.

He came deep inside the redhead. The younger man gasped as he sprayed his release onto the tile wall, the evidence swirling down the drain.

They each wrapped a towel around their waists and climbed from the steamy shower. They chatted as they dried off in the NCIS locker room. The NCIS Special Agent climbed from his own shower stall and nodded at them in acknowledgement.

"So how's it feel being back in DC boxing in the gym, boss?" he inquired as he began toweling off.

"Same as it did when I lived here," the silver haired man replied. "Why? Should it feel different?"

"Well you know, because this isn't your office anymore," the Agent continued on.

"DiNozzo, my office wasn't in the locker room."

The Agent sighed and shook his head. "Never mind," he muttered. He looked at the redhead and did a double take, noting the red marks in his skin. "Damn Horatio, what happened to your shoulder?"

"Jethro knocked it out of the socket," the redhead replied, pulling a t-shirt on over his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure those were love bite marks," the impertinent agent chuckled. "I think someone was a little rough last night."

"Nope, not last night," the silver haired man said as he collected his things in his gym bag.

"This morning?"

"Nope, still wrong DiNozzo," the Marine chuckled with a crooked smile.

The NCIS Special Agent looked at the two older men and then at the showers. A look of horror washed over his face.

"Oh god, no!" he exclaimed. "You guys got it on in the showers!"

"Not the showers," the silver haired man retorted, slipping his hand into the redhead's. "Just one shower."

"Oh my god, that's so nasty!" the impertinent agent continued to rant, still disgusted. "I bath in those showers! I can't believe you guys would have sex in them! I mean, really, don't you two ever think about anyone else?"

The two lovers chuckled as they walked from the locker room, leaving the Special Agent still ranting about their shower habits.


	42. Two Queers and a Catholic Priest

**The title for this chapter I stole from the play "The Laramie Project." It's a great production. Check it out if you get the chance.**

* * *

><p>Two Queers and a Catholic Priest<p>

* * *

><p>The Priest listened as the door to the confessional opened and closed. He listened to the person on the other side fidget nervously for a moment before he slid the small window open. He smiled at the sight of the redheaded Lieutenant, his blue eyes peering through the criss-crossing pattern of the window.<p>

"Horatio," the Priest said, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yes, I know, Father," the redhead quietly said.

"Have you been busy with work? I don't seem to see you very often on Sundays anymore. In fact, I can't remember the last time I saw you in the sanctuary."

"Well," the redhead softly said, "I have been busy the last few months. Work has been hectic and I've had a few problems with a new investigator I hired about eight months ago."

"People problems?" the Priest inquired.

The redhead chuckled softly.

"Yes, he's not the most tactful person in the world. He's a former Marine and seems to be pretty set in his ways."

"Well the next time you see him, thank him for what he's done for our country for me. What did he serve in?"

"Desert Storm," the redhead politely replied. "But he was wounded and returned stateside."

"Did he receive a Purple Heart?"

"Yes, he did, though he won't admit to it."

"Modest."

"Something like that."

They sat there together for a few moments in silence. The Priest could detect the other man's awkwardness.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Horatio?"

"Yes, Father Jones," the redhead nearly whispered.

"Do you have sins you need to confess for?"

The redheaded Lieutenant sat on the other side of the booth silently. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"I do," he whispered, "but I don't know whether to call it a sin or not."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" the Priest inquired.

The awkward silence fell over them once again. The Priest could feel the tension building in the air.

"I want to tell you," the redhead finally responded, "but I don't know how you'll take it."

"Why don't we start with something small?" the Priest encouraged him. "How's your son?"

"Kyle's fine."

"Still serving in the Army?"

"Yes, he was promoted to Sergeant last week."

"Good, good, I'm glad to hear it. How's work?"

"Fine, a little more difficult since Jethro's joined the team and Ryan left."

"Ryan's the detective that impregnated that young Navy investigator, correct?"

"Um, yeah," the redhead quietly said. "They're engaged now and they have a healthy little boy."

"What's his name?"

"Michael Jethro Wolfe," he answered.

The Priest sat there for a moment, slightly confused.

"Didn't you just mention someone named Jethro?"

"Yes," the redhead quickly responded, "Jethro's the new investigator I hired."

"The former Marine?"

"Yes."

"Did he work with the young lady?"

"Yes, he was her boss."

"So you traded investigators?"

The redhead chuckled lightly.

"That's exactly how Jethro put it."

The awkward silence began again. The Priest was beginning to get annoyed with the Lieutenant's allusiveness.

"Father, I need to ask for your forgiveness," the redhead whispered. "There's something I need to tell you. You'll see it as committing the greatest sin there is, but I'll disagree."

"Horatio, you haven't taken the life of another, have you?" the Priest inquired, clearly worried.

"Nothing outside the call of duty," the Lieutenant quietly said. "I hate having to kill someone, but if it's between them and the innocent people that stand between us, I'll take them."

"Horatio, what's wrong? What's bothering you?"

The Lieutenant sighed and leaned forward onto his knees.

"I got married, Father," he quietly said.

The Priest smiled and chuckled in relief.

"Horatio, did you think I would shun you simply because you decided to marry in holy matrimony in a sanctuary somewhere other then here?"

"No," the redhead whispered.

"Well what could be wrong with your marriage? Have you committed adultery?"

"No," he quietly said again.

"Did you marry an ugly woman?" the Priest jokingly asked.

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, I think my spouse is beautiful."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

The silence began once again. The Priest sighed and looked at his watch.

"Horatio, I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this. If you have a sin to confess I need to hear it. I have a wake to preside over in an hour."

"I got married in Boston," the redhead suddenly said.

"So you married a woman from another state," the Priest commented, trying to push the story along while also trying to follow what the Lieutenant was saying.

"Washington DC."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My spouse is from Washington DC. Worked for the Naval Criminal Investigative Services for over twenty years, serving in the Marines for more then ten years before that. We met at a forensic conference and corresponded for years after that. Then one day we realized what it was we felt for each other. We shared more then just a passion for helping others and the loss of our wives. We were together for about nine years before we tied the knot. Now we live together in Miami, working in the crime lab together."

The Priest sat there confused for a moment. The Lieutenant had been talking so fast he could hardly catch every word he said. Only the major points stuck with him.

"Your wife is from Washington DC and you're from Miami. Yet you got married in Boston."

"Yes, Father," the redhead quietly said.

"Why not else where? Why not somewhere you live?"

"Because our style of marriage isn't legal everywhere," the redhead whispered. "We're recognized as a being a civil union, but the Florida government doesn't consider us a married couple."

"Horatio, what are you trying to tell me?" the Priest finally asked.

The redhead sighed and stood from his seat.

"Father, will you step outside with me for a moment?"

The Priest sighed in annoyance but compiled. He blinked against the lights in the chapel as he emerged from the dark booth.

Standing by the altar was a man. He was tall with broad shoulders and silver hair. He flicked opened a Zippo lighter and lit one of the many candles that stood together at the base of the altar. He snapped his lighter closed and watched his candle burn with the many others that families had lit in honor of their fallen loved ones. He tucked the lighter into his pocket, but not before the Priest noticed the Marine seal engraved upon it. He turned and smiled as the Lieutenant and Priest approached him.

"Did you tell him?" the silver haired man inquired.

"Sort of," the redhead awkwardly said.

The man sighed and shook his head.

"Horatio, let's not go through this again," he said, a small smile still on his face. He turned his attention to the Priest and held out his hand. "Jethro Gibbs, nice to meet you, Father."

The Priest shook the man's hand, trying to process what was happening. He looked at the Lieutenant with a perplexed look.

"Horatio?" he quietly said.

The redhead sighed and looked at his feet for a moment before he brought his gaze back to the Priest's.

"Father Jones, I'd like you to meet my husband, Jethro Gibbs."


	43. Things Men Should Never Share

Things Men Should Never Share

* * *

><p>The silver haired man pulled the blue Jeep off onto the shoulder of the secluded road. He put it in park and cut the engine. He sat there for a moment with his eye closed, sighing contently. He ran his fingers through his lover's soft red hair and chuckled lightly.<p>

"You are getting more and more impatient as time goes on, Horatio," he said as he looked down and watched his lover's head bob up and down. A delicious shiver ran down his spine at the sight of his lover's deep blue eyes looking up at him beneath his bright red hair. His only response was placing his hand on the tattoo on the older man's left hip. The silver haired man laughed again and leaned his head back against the headrest. "Alright, we can make a pit stop. I'm sure Eric and Walter won't mind if we're a few minutes late for our fishing trip."

"They better not," the redhead responded as he began kissing the older man with a hungry desire.

His jeans and boxers glided down his hips and crumbled on the floor of the Jeep. His hand slid between his legs as he began stretching himself. The silver haired man leaned forward and took his hard member into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip of his erection. The redhead moaned softly as he straddled the older man's hips. They both jumped and the silver haired Marine nearly gagged when the redhead's butt pressed against the horn.

"Jesus, Horatio," the older man chuckled. "You about gave me a heart attack."

"I don't think that's possible for you," the redhead responded as he kissed the Marine. "You're in better shape then men half your age."

The Marine chuckled and looked around the Jeep.

"What are you using for lube?" he inquired when he couldn't seem to locate their usual product.

"Sunscreen," the redhead chuckled. "I thought I packed a bottle, but I must have left it on the kitchen table."

The silver haired man laughed and shook his head as he lathered up his aching erection.

"No burning where the sun don't shine anyways." He continued to laugh as he slid inside his lover's tight body. He groaned under the sensation and just held his younger lover for a moment. "You always feel so damn good," he quietly said as he began thrusting.

The Marine thrusted upwards as the Lieutenant pushed down. They worked together, perfecting an art they had learned long ago. The silver haired man smiled as he kissed his younger lover.

"Why would you need lube for a fishing trip?" he asked in a winded tone.

"Oh it wasn't for the fishing trip," the redhead chuckled.

"You were planning this pit stop, you sneaky bastard."

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. You'll never know."

The older man moaned loudly as his lover's body seemed to pull him inwards.

"How can you be so tight if I pound your ass morning, noon, and night?" he managed to ask between moans.

"Years of practice," the redhead answered as he began kissing the older man with wet open mouthed kisses.

Their bodies worked together to create an incredible friction between them. The silver haired man gasped and moaned with pleasure as his younger lover rode atop his hard manhood. He tilted the seat back and began thrusting harder with the extra room he gained. The redhead's face contorted under the extreme pleasure and the silver haired man smirked to himself. He slammed his pelvis against the younger man's and marveled at the sight of his steel willed lover nearly whimpering from bliss. He knew he was his lover's only weakness. He knew he was the one thing that could cause the hard ass, law enforcing, and sometimes rogue Lieutenant to break down to animal instincts. He was the only thing that could break through his hard shell and into the very core of his being.

The silver haired man grabbed a silk handkerchief off the floor of the Jeep. He wrapped it around his lover's throbbing groin and worked his hand up and down, rubbing the soft material against his sensitive skin. The redhead finally cried out as his semen coated the delicate fabric. His channel tightened quickly around the older man's groin and seemed to pull his climax from his body and into his core.

They sat in the seat of the Jeep together for a few minutes, panting for air and looking deep into each other's eyes. The redhead carefully stood on shaking legs as the silver haired man gently pulled from his body. They lazily pulled their clothes back on and just sat together in the front seat of the Jeep. The silver haired man adjusted his seat so he was sitting back up straight. The redhead leaned over and kissed him.

"Why are you driving my car?" he asked, still a little winded from their rendezvous.

"I got to the garage first," the Marine answered. "Besides, we're married. Everything that was yours is now mine too."

The redhead chuckled and kissed him again.

"I love you, Jethro," he softly said.

The silver haired man smirked at his lover. He was the only one who could break through his own hard shell.

"And I love you," he quietly answered, starting the Jeep back up and pulling onto the road.

They rode through the early morning light, holding hands as the Jeep rumbled over the dirt road and the sun crept over the horizon. The silver haired man pulled up beside where the other CSIs' cars were parked. They collected their fishing rods, tackle boxes, and bag and joined the other two men. The older CSI chuckled as he continued to inspect his boat.

"Go figure, you two get married and you still have separate tackle boxes."

"Eric," the silver haired Marine said, "There are some things men should never share. One of them is tackle boxes."


	44. Leap of Love

**The idea for this chapter actually came to me a few days after completing the chapter that follows this one. These are two of the few chapters that actually lead into each other. This one's a bit of a prelude for the next one. I thought about not including this one, but quickly changed my mind after writing it down.**

* * *

><p>Leap of Love<p>

* * *

><p>The redhead was nervous as the plane soared through the air. He watched his older lover tighten his parachute pack and recheck his rig. He pressed his chest to the redhead's back and began strapping their harnesses together. The redhead tried to calm his pounding heart and buzzing nerves. He jumped when the silver haired Marine kissed his neck.<p>

"Come on, Horatio," his lover chuckled, "You were on the bomb squad. How can you be scared now?"

"There's a difference between knowing how to keep yourself from blowing sky high and jumping from the sky," the redhead muttered as the silver haired man awkwardly led him towards the door.

"Relax, I'm a Marine. I was trained for this."

The skydiving team leader slid the door open and the redhead felt his heart skip a beat. The ground was so far away.

"Have you ever jumped with a grown man strapped to your chest?" he asked through the headset in his helmet over the roar of the air.

"Of course, but that time I didn't have the proper equipment," the Marine chuckled. He kissed the CSI's neck again and rested his chin on his shoulder, so their heads wouldn't collide with the force of the jump. "On three; ready? One, two-"

The redhead couldn't help but scream. He never heard his lover say three, but he was sure it was because the Marine had jumped before he said it.

They soared through the air and the wind rushed past them. The redhead closed his eyes, but when he realized he wasn't dead he opened them again. He watched as others jumped from the plane and floated in the air near them. He watched as their bodies seemed to be frozen in space. He relaxed a little and looked at the ground far below them. A sudden smile spread across his face as his lover pushed their bodies through the rushing air. He felt as if he was flying as they fell hundreds of feet towards the earth. He felt his lover's lips against his neck, a smile pressed into his skin.

"I have to pull now," the Marine said through the headset. "We're a heavier load then everyone else so we're going to need more time to land."

The redhead felt a moment of disappointment. "Alright, Jethro," he responded.

The Marine rested his chin on the redhead's shoulder again. "Just try to keep your head in place. If you let the force of the chute whip you around you could knock us both out."

The Lieutenant did as he was told, bracing himself for impact. The chute ripped out of the pack strapped to his lover's back and pulled them up quickly. Then they were gently soaring downwards, the Marine guiding them using the rigs coming from the parachute. He slipped the ropes into his lover's hands and placed his hands atop the other man's.

"I'll show you how," the silver haired man said as he began pulling on the rig.

The redhead followed his lover's lead and soon they were gliding weightlessly through the air. They watched the world pass them by, as the redhead surely fell more in love with the Marine by the second. The ground quickly began to approach them. It was an open field not far from the coast. The Marine pushed the CSI's legs straight with his own and held them out.

"Remember what the trainer told you," the silver haired man explained. "You have to land on your feet running or else you could break something."

"I remember, Jethro," the redhead replied.

"Are you sure? Because you looked like you were going to vomit when we were in the air."

"Just shut up and run," the redhead playfully retorted.

They hit the ground and jogged for several feet together. The Marine slowed down and gently guided the redhead to his knees as the parachute covered their bodies. The redhead laughed as he pulled off his helmet and the Marine began detaching him from his harness. The Lieutenant continued to laugh as he laid on his back in the grass.

"That was incredible," he said as he watched his lover begin to remove his pack and jumpsuit.

"Told you it would be," the silver haired man chuckled. He leaned down and captured the redhead's lips in a steamy kiss. His hand cupped the other man's groin and squeezed him gently. The redhead hadn't realized he was so hard until he began to leak within his pants.

"Oh how I enjoy your misplaced arousal," the Marine chuckled as he began to strip the redhead from his jumpsuit, soon pulling his clothes from the younger man's body.

Before he knew it, the redhead was naked with his lover's hard body and hot skin pressing against his own. The Marine sat on his chest and slid his erection into the redhead's mouth and down his throat. He groaned under the sensation of being enveloped in the younger man's warm mouth and resisted the urge to thrust.

The redhead closed his eyes as he pleasured his lover with just his mouth. He felt his lover press one digit into his body and he gasped with pleasure. He suddenly remembered back to the first time he had went down on the older man. The Marine had always been bolder then him in their relationship. He hadn't hesitated in inviting the redhead's member into his mouth. But when the redhead tried to return the favor he was frightened. He was so nervous that he had become physically ill afterwards. He was afraid his lover would be insulted by his reaction, but to his surprise the Marine just held him gently as he vomited into the toilet for twenty minutes. Afterwards he promised the redhead he never had to do it again. It wouldn't be for several months afterwards that the redhead finally worked up the courage to try again, this time no longer afraid.

The Marine's hard member slid from his mouth, glistening with salvia. He slid into the redhead's waiting body and gasped with pleasure from the tight heat. He drove himself hard into the younger man's body and listened to the pleasured moans that admitted from his lover's throat. The material of the parachute flapped in the breeze around their bodies, wrapping against their skin with the softest sensation. The redhead pushed the Marine up and sat in his lap as they continued to make love, further tangling their bodies in the delicate material of the parachute. The redheaded Lieutenant gasped and almost whimpered with pleasure as the Marine's hard member massaged his deepest channel. They climaxed together, the redhead's release undoubtedly leaving a stain on the parachute the rig operators would question for months afterwards.

They quickly redressed and began folding their jumpsuits and collecting their equipment just as the jump team leader walked into the field.

"Gibbs, you missed your mark," he chuckled as he approached the two older men. "We all landed a mile west of here."

"Sorry, I think I forgot to account for the extra weight I was pulling this time," the Marine casually said as he handed his equipment to another jumper that entered the field.

"Oh well, at least you're closer to your destination," the team leader chuckled. "Enjoy your trip, Gunny."

"Will do, Sergeant," the silver haired man said with a wink. He held the redhead's hand as he led his into the trees.

"What did he mean?" the redhead inquired as they walked through the shade of the palm trees.

"Oh just that I didn't plan this jump only because it sounded like fun," the Marine said with a gleam in his eye.

They emerged from the trees and onto a beach. The waves rapidly rolled onto the shore and they stopped to kick their shoes off.

"Come on!" the silver haired man eagerly said, pulling his lover along. "It's only a quarter of a mile from here!"

"What?" the redhead asked as his lover began to drag him along in a brisk jog.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise!"

The redhead sighed and shook his head as he followed his lover's lead. A bungalow appeared in the distance. It was a small house with a boat docked near the water. As they climbed the porch steps, the silver haired man pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open. He suddenly scooped the redhead into his arms and carried him inside. He left the door wide open as they walked through a small living room, pass suitcases that looked just like the ones the redhead and Marine owned, and into a bedroom. The bed was neatly made, with seashells and palms neatly scattered across the bedding as decoration. Two light green margaritas sat on one nightstand and various types of lubricant sat on the other.

The Marine gently set his younger lover on the bed and quickly began covering him in kisses. He straddled his hips as their lips locked in a steamy kiss. He pulled away for a moment to grab one of the margaritas and he gently placed it against his lover's lips. They sipped the drink together, as the silver haired man began to fondle the redhead, cupping his groin, kneading and squeezing it just right. The redhead's shirt slid off over his head and the older man's lips wandered across his chest as the redhead continued to sip his drink. He cried out momentarily when the Marine attached to one of his nipples, sucking and teasing until it became a hard, tender little bud, before he proceeded to give the other the same treatment.

The redhead placed the empty glass on the table as his breathing picked when his lover unzipped his pants. The Marine picked up a bottle of lube and generously coated his hand before reaching into the redhead's pants. The hot flesh of his manhood tingled as the silver haired man coated him thoroughly. He watched as his lover carefully pulled his own clothing off, trying to keep a constant hold on the redhead. He felt himself harden even further as his lover began stretching himself. The Marine rolled onto his back and pulled the redhead atop him. The Lieutenant hastily kicked his pants off the rest of the way as his lover guided him into his body. The redhead gasped as he was enveloped in the Marine's tight heat, and for a moment he just laid on top of his bare chest, taking in every touch and sensation.

"I love you, Jethro," he whispered just before he began thrusting into the older man.

"I love you, too, Horatio," the silver haired man managed to gasp. "Happy Anniversary, my dear husband."

The redhead smiled and kissed the Marine gently. "Happy Anniversary, my wonderful and surprising husband."

"You like your surprise?" the silver haired man asked with a smile.

"A surprise honeymoon to Mexico? Who wouldn't like that?" the redhead said with a bright smile just before capturing the other man's lips in a wet kiss.


	45. Margarita Mondays

**This was one of those chapters that started one way and worked its way in a different direction. I wasn't sure if I liked the direction it went for awhile, but it grew on me.**

* * *

><p>Margarita Mondays<p>

* * *

><p>A shiver ran down his spine from the sensation of the scruff on his lover's face scratching against his neck as he bit at his sensitive flesh. The Marine gently cupped the redhead's face in his hands and brought him up for a kiss. His cheeks were rough, but then again so were his own. It had been two days since either of them had showered or shaved. It had been two days since they did anything but make love nonstop since they arrived at the little bungalow in Mexico.<p>

Warm water from the ocean rolled onto the beach, soaking the blanket they had laid out beneath their naked bodies. The water gently lapped over his body as his lover thrusted deep within him. He moaned and his breathing was heavy as the redhead seemed to match the pace of the ocean waves perfectly. The sun beamed down through a clear blue sky, keeping their bodies warm even after the water receded back to its home.

The old Marine's legs rubbed against the outer side of his lover's, trying to encourage him to continue. The redhead bit at his neck again, laving his tongue over the reddened flesh from his teeth. The Marine's hands wandered down his lean body, momentarily cupping the redhead's buttocks in his hands, before he finally wrapped one around his own hard desire. He tugged on himself in time with his lover's thrusts, and when the next set of waves washed over their bodies it seemed all his senses came alive. The feel of the warm ocean water rolling over his skin, his lover's scruff rubbing against his neck, the other man's hard manhood pulsating rapidly inside him; it was all too much for the Marine to handle.

He gasped loudly and his back arched as he hit his release. He was quick to roll atop of his lover as his own orgasm quickly began and commenced. Then he settled between the younger man's legs and slid his semen coated fingers into his body. The redhead cried out in pleasure as he quickly grew hard once again. He easily glided into the younger CSI's body, filling him to the brim. It felt as if his lover's body was pulling him inwards. As if it had been waiting for him.

The Marine thrusted into his lover's sacred temple, a place only he knew of and dare tread. Salt water coated his skin as the tide rolled in more rapidly. There were so many familiar yet foreign sensations; the Marine hardly had time to register them all. His lover's long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him into his body deeper and closer to his core. The Marine held the redhead's hips, angling them just right so his hard member hit his lover's sweet spot with the pristine accuracy of an experienced lover.

A straggled noise escaped the Marine's lips as he emptied his essence into his younger lover's body. He pressed his chest against his lover's and gave him one more hard thrust. The Marine felt the familiar twitch and jerk and a warm substance between their bodies as his lover finally experienced his orgasm.

He pulled from the younger man's body and laid on the soaking wet blanket next to him. He pulled the younger man against his body, and then wrapped the wet blanket around them, as the high tide continued to roll onto the beach. They embraced each other as they panted for air. The silver haired Marine almost immediately began stroking his younger lover's back as he closed his eyes. The redhead just watched as the Marine seemed ready to drift off to sleep on the beach.

"If you're tired we can go back inside and sleep," the redhead quietly said.

The Marine slowly shook his head.

"I'm not that tired," he responded. "Just a little wore out. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go again. Just give me a minute and we'll go back inside."

"We don't have to go inside," the redhead said.

"You're not wearing sunscreen," the Marine replied. "If we're out here any longer I'll be married to a lobster."

The redhead chuckled. He leaned forward so the end of his nose touched the other man's. The silver haired man opened his eyes and smiled at his lover.

"Hello Horatio," he playfully said, "When did you get here?"

"Well I would hope I've been here all along," the redhead said with a smirk. "Otherwise we've both been having sex with someone else."

"No, not sex," the Marine chuckled, rolling onto his back and pulling his lover atop him, "We've been making love."

"Have we really?" the redhead chuckled as he continued to tease the older man.

"Yup, nonstop, continuous love making for forty-eight hours straight. We don't need sleep. We just need more love and beer."

The redhead groaned as the silver haired man slid between his legs and back into his body, filling him once again.

"Oh god, Jethro," he gasped as the Marine began thrusting into him. "Oh god, I'm not sure I'm ready to go again."

The Marine sighed and stopped thrusting. He looked up at his younger lover, studying his face.

"You're bleeding, aren't you?" he whispered.

"No, I'm just a little sore," the redhead quietly said, diverting his gaze. "I just wanted a break, that's all."

The Marine slid his hand to his pelvis. He pulled it back from beneath the blanket and looked at the watery red substance on the tips of his fingers. He looked at his lover's torn face as his eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry," the redhead whispered, "I don't know why this happens to me."

"Horatio, you have nothing to be sorry for," the Marine whispered, sitting up so his face was more level with his lover's.

"I just feel like we have to stop because of me," the redhead continued on. "I don't know why I always seem to bleed just when you're getting into the swing of things."

"You know why," the Marine whispered. "You were hurt and now if I'm too rough you bleed."

The redhead suddenly began crying softly. The older man gently wrapped his arms around his body and held him close.

"You had a nightmare the other day, didn't you?" the silver haired man whispered to his lover. The redhead nodded his head.

"I thought I could hide the fact from you," he said through his tears. "After what Frank told us a few weeks ago…I've just been…"

"It's not your fault he's dead," the Marine whispered. "Everything that's happened to him was caused by his actions. Don't you ever blame yourself for what he did to you or himself. Blaming yourself means you're weak. But you are anything but weak, Horatio Caine."

The redhead wrapped his arms around the silver haired man's shoulders and held him tight against his body. He began thrusting up and down atop the other man's manhood that was still buried deep within him. He cried as the Marine began returning the thrusts with his own gentle and loving ones. The silver haired man came deep inside the redhead's body as the waves enveloped their bodies in warmth on the sandy beach of Mexico and his lover sprayed his release across their chests. They pulled their bodies apart and just sat together, still wrapped up in the wet blanket.

"I'm sorry I ruined our honeymoon," the redhead whispered. "We had to wait so long after we got married to take this trip and I ruined it."

"How did you ruin it?" the Marine gently asked, brushing away his younger lover's tears with his thumb. "Did you make my head explode too many times from pleasure?"

A small smile flickered across the redhead's face before it vanished again.

"No, I brought up all the terrible memories from when…" his voice trailed off as new tears began to form in his eyes.

The silver haired man brought his face to his own and kissed him passionately. He kissed him again and again, each time pouring his love into his kisses.

"Horatio, you haven't ruined our honeymoon," he finally whispered. "We just hit a little snag is all. I think we just need to take a break for awhile, maybe shower, sleep a little, and eat something substantial and we'll both feel better. I mean, we've been fucking each other senseless for two days straight. I think we can hold off on the sexual ambitions for a little while. It's only the third day of our two week honeymoon."

The redhead leaned his forehead against the Marine's. He looked deep into his blue eyes as a small smile graced his face.

"I thought we were making love," he whispered.

The silver haired man laughed and wrapped his arms around his lover's body, holding him close.

"We were, but now we're going to take a break and make ourselves look like real people again."

The redhead chuckled and leaned into his body.

"Are you sure, Jethro? Because I heard that the last time you were in this house you didn't shave or get your hair cut for months."

The Marine laughed again and helped his lover to his feet.

"Yeah, Mike kind of wore off on me back then. Crazy old bastard."


	46. Emily

**Last minute decision!**

* * *

><p>Emily<p>

* * *

><p>The silver haired man quietly walked into the hospital nursery. He glanced at the babies asleep in their beds, hoping he wouldn't wake one and cause a chain reaction. He found his lover sitting in a rocking chair, holding a tiny baby in his arms. It made the smallest noise as it drank from the bottle the redhead was feeding it. The silver haired man stood next to the rocking chair and just watched, as the baby looked up at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.<p>

"Her name is Emily," the redhead quietly said. "Her mother was fifteen years old and eight months pregnant when she decided to take her life. The mother was dead when we arrived on scene, but the baby was still moving. The paramedics and Dr. Tom performed a caesarian section. She came out crying and breathing on her own. She made it to the hospital just in time."

The silver haired man pulled up a chair and sat next to his lover. The little baby's eyes began to droop and she pushed the bottle away. The redhead began gently patting her back, encouraging her to burp.

"We shouldn't, Horatio," the silver haired man quietly said. "It wouldn't be fair to the child."

"Why, Jethro?" the redhead asked, the pain evident in his eyes.

"Because we're cops," the Marine continued on in a hushed voice. "Any day could be our last day. We would leave her all alone in this world with no one to love her."

"There are plenty of people to love her," the redhead whispered, his voice cracking slightly under emotion.

"Who then? Our families have already passed on, remember?"

"We have Calleigh," the redhead quietly said, "And Eric and Natalia and Frank and Alexx and Ziva and Tim and Abby and Ryan and Duckie and, as much as I'd hate to say it, we even have Tony. We have so many people in our lives that love us. If something were to happen to the both of us, there would be plenty of people to step up and take our place. If we adopted her then she would be so loved. But if we don't, she may never find anyone else to love her."

"You can't guilt me into this, Horatio," the Marine said, standing from his chair and walking away.

"I'm not trying to guilt you into anything, Jethro," the redhead quietly said. "I'm just trying to get you to understand. I know where you're coming from. You've already lost one daughter in this life. You're afraid to loose another."

"Or maybe I'm afraid to make another," the silver haired man whispered. "I'm sixty-three years old. I should be raising grandchildren, not my own children."

"Jethro, there are plenty of parents out there who are as old as we are and are still having babies."

"But they're not like us."

"You mean they're not gay."

"That makes us different."

"Not in everyone's eyes."

"Then who?"

The redhead stood before the silver haired Marine. He carefully placed the tiny baby into the Marine's arms. He watched as the older man's eyes suddenly began to water as he looked down at the small child, her eyes the same shade of blue as his own. He stroked her dark brown hair. He watched her examine him, taking in his presence. A small smile graced her face and she made a funny little noise, almost like a laugh.

"To her, we'd be just like any other parents," the redhead whispered. "And she would be our little princess."

A smile spread across the old Marine's face. The baby reached up and grabbed his finger, holding it tightly in her hand. She laughed again and smiled brightly.

"Why do you always have to be right?" the silver haired man whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>The idea for this chapter came to me one day, about a week after I finished the final chapter of this story. I wasn't originally going to include it and thought about writing a squeal to this story where Horatio and Gibbs adopt the little girl and their story about being parents, but I decided to end it here.<strong>


	47. Endless Love

**And I added this chapter after I finished the previous one.**

* * *

><p>Endless Love<p>

* * *

><p>Silver haired man smiled from where he watched his lover play with their new daughter on the living room floor. The baby laughed as the redhead blew raspberries onto her stomach and she grasped handfuls of his soft hair. He rolled onto his back and held the little girl in his hands. He brought her to his face and kissed her and then held her up in the air, only to repeat the process, making the child laugh even more.<p>

The Marine watched his lover, examining him in a new light. They were so alike, yet so different. His lover had grown up in New York, in a family where his father beat him almost every night. He had taken the brunt of the abuse, trying to protect his younger brother from their father's rage. Despite the violence of his childhood, the redhead had prevailed; training at the police academy to become an officer of the law, to protect others from people like his father.

The Marine himself had grown up most of his life without his mother. He had to live up to high expectations of his father, who was hardly a man himself. He had joined the Marines to escape the scrutiny of his old man. He married a beautiful young woman and had a daughter, only to loose them because of a testimony gone awry.

The silver haired man continued to watch his lover play with their new daughter. They both looked so happy, having a love and understanding for each other that ran deeper then blood itself. He watched as the redhead held the little girl with brown hair against his chest.

The Marine looked at the Lieutenant's body. He was nearing sixty now, but he was still in incredible shape, much like the Marine himself. Though they were the same height, the redhead's torso was longer then his own, his waist lower, and his legs shorter. His shoulders weren't as broad, making his figure more slender then the silver haired man's. The Marine smiled at the memory of trying to wear the redhead's pants one time when they first started dating, only to discover they were several inches too short. They had ended up stopping at a department store before rushing to the Crime Lab, making the redhead late for work without a valid excuse he wanted to share with the others. Another time the redhead had worn one of the Marine's button downs when he was in DC visiting, looking like a child wearing his older brother's clothes. The redhead's big blue eyes shined from the light the sun poured through the windows of their living room. The Marine smiled, knowing that was the only physical characteristic they had in common, with each other and now their daughter.

The Marine looked around the sleek, modern house the redhead had purchased years before they met. It was completely opposite of the house he had once owned in Maryland, but the silver haired man wasn't surprised. He and his lover had completely opposite tastes in décor. The redhead was into the rapid changing modern times that came with living in a city like Miami. Vast windows and granite countertops with stainless steel appliances inhabited their home. The Marine himself was partial to the exposed beams found through out the house, reminding him of a rustic lodge, but that was about it. It didn't matter though, the silver haired man immediately felt at home when he moved in with the redhead.

The silver haired man's phone rang and he read the text message from his surrogate daughter, a picture of her and her son attached. He closed the message, making a mental note to ask the redhead how to save the picture to his new phone later. He hadn't been happy when the Crime Lab had issued him a new cell phone. He still struggled with it, even a year later. He hated all the applications and the touch screen keyboard. Often times he made whom ever was closest in proximity to him respond to messages sent to him. He especially didn't understand the craze with a game that involved launching exploding birds at towers made of pigs.

The redhead's eyes closed as he continued to stroke along his new daughter's spine. The baby cooed quietly as she silently drifted off to sleep. The Marine stepped in and scooped her into his arms. He kissed her gently before placing her in the crib in their bedroom.

He found his lover still lying on the floor of their living room. He settled between his legs and leaned down to kiss him. His lips wandered downwards, trailing along his jaw line and neck. He began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the redhead's chest and abdomen after each button was opened. He rested his head momentarily on his abdomen, listening to his lover breathe before he lifted his head back up. He pulled the redhead up and held him against his body. He slid the redhead's shirt down his shoulders and along his arms. He rested his chin on the other man's shoulder, looking at the new tattoo on his right shoulder blade, the name "Emily" in a scrolling print with tiny feet prints beneath it. The silver haired man's fingers trailed around it, the skin still a little tender.

"Don't tell me you're going to become a human sketchbook," the Marine chuckled, tugging the younger man's pants open.

"Maybe I am, Jethro," the redhead chuckled as he slid the Marine's shirt off over his head before sliding his pants down his hips.

"Well just don't tell Abby," the silver haired man chuckled as he slid his fingers inside the younger man's body. "She'll want to go with you to get your next one. Did you know he convinced Ryan to get another tattoo?"

"How many is he up to now?" the redhead asked, trying to maintain control as he began to become aroused.

"Seven," the Marine chuckled.

"Where did he get this one?"

"His forearm, the name Abigail."

"Well that's not too weird."

"Yes, but it's in Greek."

"Is Abby from Greek descent?"

"No, but she convinced Ryan it would look cool."

The redhead chuckled before he groaned as his lover slid inside his body. He laid there on his back gasping for a moment, just looking up at his slightly older lover. He was hard and throbbed rapidly inside his body.

"I love you," the redhead whispered.

The silver haired Marine smiled and leaned down to capture his lips in a binding kiss.

"I love you, too," he whispered as he began thrusting gently into his body.


	48. Good Friends and Cold Beer

Good Friends and Cold Beer

* * *

><p>The redhead slowly opened the door. He looked at where the other man was standing in front of a mirror. He walked towards the man he loved, watching him adjust his dress blues and attach his ceremony sword. The silver haired man turned and smiled at him. The redhead gently held his face and kissed him softly.<p>

"You look dashing," he whispered before he kissed the other man again.

"And you look rather striking yourself," the Marine smirked as they kissed once more.

The young woman with black hair walked in and released an exasperated breath.

"Horatio! You're not supposed to be in here!" she exclaimed, pulling the redhead from the room.

"I thought that was only when there was a bride involved," the redhead chuckled, following the young woman in the olive green tea length dress down the hall.

"Well it's still supposed to be a surprise!" she continued on.

"I already know what Jethro looks like," he smirked. "I am married to the man after all."

"Never mind," she said in the same exasperated tone. "Just stay in here until it's time."

The redhead paced the room where he was told to wait. He was nervous, and he didn't really understand why. A woman with olive colored skin poked her head in and smiled at him. She was wearing the same tea length olive green dress as the other woman. Her curly brown hair was gracefully piled atop her head, tiny white flower pinned into her soft strands in random places. She walked to him and held out her hand.

"You ready, Horatio?" she quietly asked.

The redhead smiled and linked their arms together. "I've only been waiting for this day for the last year," he proudly said.

She led him down a hall and out a door. They walked down an aisle that ran parallel to where the guests were seated in the outdoor garden, not the traditional aisle that went down the center. Everyone stood as the redhead entered, accompanied by his sister-in-law. They walked towards the center where the NCIS Medical Examiner stood waiting. The silver haired Marine emerged, looking handsome in his Marine dress blues, accompanied by the black haired woman.

They stood together before the Medical Examiner, as he read of love and companionship, on occasion getting off on a random tangent, as he often did. They exchanged vows and each slid a beautiful wedding band onto the other's finger. Their first kiss was tender and powerful, as they both watched stars explode beneath their eyelids.

* * *

><p>Horatio stood on his private beach alone. Thirty feet from where the sand began was a large canopy with tables and a dance floor laid out in the grass of his backyard. His wedding guests were mingling and enjoying good food and music. He smiled when Frank approached him and handed him an open bottle of beer.<p>

"Go figure you'd be the loner at your own wedding reception," Frank said, shaking his head as he drank his beer.

"No one said I had to stay in the tent," Horatio chuckled.

"So this is it," Frank quietly said. "You and Jethro are married."

"We have been married," Horatio quietly responded. "We just wanted to have a ceremony for our one year anniversary."

"You two have been through a lot over the years. How did this all start?"

"We met back in 2004, at a forensic conference in Philadelphia," Horatio explained. "We corresponded for a little over two years after that. Then he came down to Miami when we found a dead Marine from Virginia. I offered him the chance to stay at my house instead of a hotel. We started talking about antique guns and, well, we're really not sure how it all happened, but we ended up in bed together."

"How long after Marisol died was that?" Frank inquired.

"About six months," Horatio answered.

"You know, I thought something had changed in you about that time," Frank commented. "You seemed happier."

Horatio smiled shyly and looked down at his shoes in the sand before he looked back up at his long time friend and coworker.

"After that we would visit the other occasionally," he continued on. "Making ridiculous road trips to different cities just to meet up to screw around, so no one knew about our secret life together. Then one day when our team had a homicide in a tattoo parlor, I realized there was something I wanted to do. Two days later Jethro came to visit, only to turn around and leave about an hour later when he saw my new tattoo.

"I was so crushed. I had admitted to him that I loved him, and he walked out on me. After three days of moping around, feeling sorry for myself that I had lost yet another person I loved, there was a knock at my door." Horatio chuckled lightly and diverted his eyes again, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "He kissed me and looked me in the eyes and said he loved me, too. From there, things just took off. We traveled the country together, vacationing and sightseeing, with the occasional trip to the other's home to help with a case or just for a good time."

"It was what Rick did to you that really drove the two of you together, wasn't it?" Frank quietly asked.

Horatio was silent as he stared out at the ocean, the setting sun reflecting off its crystal surface.

"Yeah, I think it was," he whispered. "Jethro had asked me to marry him and for six months I diverted his question, never giving him a real answer. Then Rick…" Horatio shuddered and closed his eyes, the memory almost too painful for him to recall. "Jethro accused me of having an affair and I left him. Six hours later he was in my bedroom, apologizing and telling me he still loved me. It was in that moment I realized life was too fragile, too short to waste it."

Frank smiled and shook his head. "Crazy things happen in life," he quietly said, taking a swig of his beer.

"The weirdest," Horatio chuckled. "Some days, it still feels like a dream. Like I'll eventually wake up and all of this wouldn't have been real. It was just one great dream."

"Love can do that to you."

"It really can."

Frank held out his beer bottle towards Horatio. Horatio smiled and lightly clicked his against Frank's.

"Here's to the two things in life that will always remain consistent," Frank said.

"Good friends and cold beer," Horatio said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to end this chapter actually using characters' names. <strong>

**And thus concludes my tale of Horatio and Gibbs's life together! I hope everyone enjoyed it and thank you to everyone for all the positive comments and feedback! If I hadn't received such an incredible response to the first chapter I would have stopped it at that point. **

**Peace Out! ~KC**

3


End file.
